


Летние учения

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки [12]
Category: Original Work, Паладинские байки - Галина Липатова | Paladinskiye Baiky - Galina Lipatova
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Mages, Monsters, Paladins, Undead, faerie - Freeform, маги, паладины, приключения, фейри - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Полевые испытания - обязательная часть обучения паладинов. Ну а как же иначе? Должны же будущие паладины научиться правильно действовать в боевых условиях, а не в тренировочном зале, против настоящих бестий, фейри и нежити, а не против безобидных иллюзий.И, как водится, никакие летние учения не обходятся без приключений...
Series: Паладинские байки [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023057
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст представляет собой сборник рассказов в общем обрамлении и с общими сюжетными связками

Обучение паладинской науке – дело серьезное. И оно ничуть не проще, чем обучение любой другой профессии. А даже, наверное, и сложнее. Особенно в практической части – потому как вообще практики в ней много, намного больше, чем теории. Да и наставники предпочитали давать ученикам практические задания – ведь толку от знаний никакого, если не умеешь применить их на деле.  
В Салабрии, считавшейся наряду с Орсиньей самой дикой глушью Фартальи, была местность под названием Дезьерто Вьехо – Старая Глушь. Это была северная часть земель, называемых Брезалес, вересковых пустошей, перемежавшихся холмами и клиньями густого смешанного леса. Находилось это место у подножия гор Сьерре-Ньеблас, за которыми лежали Алевенда и Сильвания. Населения здесь было мало, места – нехорошие, и когда-то Амадео Второй отдал эти земли Корпусу в надежде, что паладины как-то их упорядочат и обустроят. Но паладины нашли им другое применение, тем более что казна содержала Корпус и денег паладинам хватало, нужды в сборе податей с подвластных поселян не было. Зато в Брезалес полным-полно водилось всякой нечисти и бестий, Завеса была непрочна, а немногочисленные местные жители с завидной регулярностью обращались к ересям и вовсю практиковали кровавую магию с некромантией, так что эти места оказались очень подходящими для паладинской практики. Конечно, здесь можно было навести порядок, укрепить Завесу, истребить бестий и прочее – но здешние бросовые земли того не стоили, зато для обучения молодых паладинов подходили отлично. Паладинский Корпус выстроил здесь замок-крепость, и время от времени сюда на месяц-другой отправляли кадетов и младших паладинов на тренировки в «полевых условиях». А иной раз учения проводили совместно с мажескими академиями – ведь боевых магов тоже где-то тренировать надо. Ковен боевых магов даже ради этого получил во владение один из здешних замков-развалюх – Башню Скорби, которую за свой счет отремонтировал и содержал. Так что время от времени наставники магов и старшие паладины даже устраивали соревнования-состязания: отряд студентов-магов против отряда младших паладинов. Молодым магам ради такого разрешалось призывать чудовищ, пользоваться запретной магией (кроме совсем уж малефикарской) и тому подобное, а паладинам, соответственно – никак себя не ограничивать в ответных действиях, кроме, конечно, смертоубийства или серьезного увечья.  
Вот и в этот раз после Дня Цветов в Жуткий Замок (он так и назывался, даже на картах под таким именем значился) на учения выехали все кадеты второго года и младшие паладины, и при них три старших паладина – Андреа Кавалли, Валерио Филипепи и Ринальдо Чампа. Причем даже никого из обслуги не брали, хотя в Жутком Замке были только сторож и экономка-интендантка.   
Из столицы в Дезьерто Вьехо добрались телепортами (королевские маги расстарались) на площадь посреди самого большого здешнего поселения – Сизого Терновника, села аж с четырьмя сотнями жителей, выполнявшего роль столицы этой недопровинции. Так-то сама местность считалась частью Салабрии, но салабрийский наместник к ней никакого касательства не имел. В Сизом Терновнике имелась канцелярия Корпуса, где сидели три паладина, обычно отправленные сюда отбывать наказание за какие-нибудь провинности, церковь, и один трактир с гостиницей при нем. Еще здесь служили лекарка и штатный маг, бывший армейский целитель-предметник, сосланный сюда за пьянство.  
От Сизого Терновника в Жуткий Замок надо было ехать верхом часа полтора или даже два, он стоял на скалистом взгорке в отдалении. Башня Скорби торчала на другом взгорке милях в сорока от него. Между Жутким Замком и Башней располагались фейский лес, древнее кладбище со склепами и подземным некрополем, гряда холмов со входами в пещеры, где водились тролли и всякие бестии. Кладбище маги старательно сохраняли беспокойным, а троллей и бестий в пещерах и болотах между учениями подкармливали (для чего жители Сизого Терновника содержали отдельное овечье стадо и получали особое жалование за то, чтоб этих овец в пещеры время от времени отгонять). Словом, идеальное местечко для практических занятий. Не то чтоб во всей Фарталье для паладинов уж не осталось работы – вовсе нет. Пока существуют Фейриё, Демонис, Инферно и магические потоки Универсума – работа для паладинов найдется всегда. Просто здесь, в Брезалес, благодаря глуши и местным особенностям, очень удобно было тренировать молодых паладинов в разных условиях.


	2. Бытовые вопросы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бытовые вопросы для некоторых могут оказаться весьма сложными. Приготовить что-нибудь сложнее бутерброда, постирать собственные вещи и вообще обеспечить быт, если ты этим никогда не занимался - непростая задача...

Бытовые вопросы  
Жуткий Замок удобствами не отличался. Прямо сказать – не имел их вовсе. Вода здесь, конечно, была – из карстовых полостей скалы над замком она стекала в огромную цистерну, откуда ее надо было поднимать воротом. А потом тащить ведрами в мыльню и на кухню. Молодые паладины, узнав о таком обстоятельстве, приуныли… а когда Филипепи, издевательски ухмыляясь, сказал, что тут еще и повара нет – то и вовсе впали в уныние. Ведь это означало, что готовить придется самим. Кто-то было заикнулся – а может, экономка, но экономка на это только фыркнула, вручила старшему паладину Филипепи большую связку ключей на большом кольце и ушла. А младшие паладины и кадеты выстроились на плацу внутреннего дворика, держа под уздцы своих лошадей и вьючных мулов. Старший паладин Кавалли, заложив руки за спину, прошелся туда-сюда вдоль ряда из двадцати одного младшего паладина и одиннадцати кадетов, а потом остановился рядом с Чампой и Филипепи посреди двора и сказал:  
– Мы здесь проведем ровным счетом тридцать два дня. Обещаю вам много интересного и занимательного, новый опыт и незабываемые ощущения. И кстати… Никто здесь не будет вам ни еду готовить, ни мыльню греть, ни белье стирать, ни лошадей чистить, кроме вас самих. Имейте это в виду. У сеньоры Матильды получите белье и постели, посуду и провиант, а фураж и дрова в кладовых возле конюшен. Так что сейчас займетесь лошадьми и мулами, вам на это каждому не больше часа. А потом – за ключами к сеньору Валерио. И решайте уже между собой сами, кто завтра займется готовкой и прочим.   
Конечно, и младшие паладины, и кадеты знали, что этакое «испытание» им предстоит обязательно, просто не были готовы к тому, что оно будет настолько, как бы сказать, всеобъемлющим. Впрочем, те, кто собирался в дальнейшем быть странствующими паладинами, отнеслись к этому философски. Они же первыми и направились в конюшни, а за ними и остальные. Кое-кто из кадетов, конечно, поныл о несправедливости и жестокости, но сотоварищи на это нытье только плечами пожимали: «мол, а что вы хотели-то». Что удивительно, но самые негодящие кадеты, Джулио и Карло, как раз и не ныли, а молча занялись своими лошадьми.  
Вот только после конюшни и разбора ключей от комнат, когда паладины ощутили уже голод, вопрос о готовке и мыльне встал в полный рост.  
Собравшись в большом мрачном зале второго этажа центральной квадратной башни, они грызли галеты из выданных им на сегодня и завтра сухих пайков и молча переглядывались, не зная, как подступиться к вопросу о том, как готовить, стирать и мыльню топить. Наконец, Маттео, сын нынешнего кьянталусского наместника, графа Олаварри, сказал:  
– А собственно, почему мы так долго думаем? Ведь всё просто. Пусть готовят и стирают те, кто знает, как это делается. Например, Томазо, Ренье, Санчо и Хорхе. Они привычные.  
Младшие паладины Томазо Белуччи, Ренье Магри и Санчо Эскамилья, а также кадет Хорхе Пескадеро возмущенно уставились на Маттео, но ничего не сказали. Они были селянскими детьми, и до сих пор (особенно Хорхе) несколько робели перед теми, кто носил знатную фамилию.  
Зато Анэсти возмутился:  
– Что? Умный какой. Хочешь на чужой шее выехать?  
Анэсти не без оснований опасался, что если точка зрения Олаварри возобладает, то и ему тоже придется месяц на кухне вкалывать, потому как и он сам был незнатного рода, хоть и не поселянин.  
Олаварри пренебрежительно махнул рукой:  
– Ах, ну что ты, Луческу, я ведь рассуждаю с практической точки зрения. Кто к чему с детства привычен – тот пусть то и делает. Это же естественный порядок вещей.  
Вмешался Жоан:  
– Слушай, ты, практичный… А если я тебе сейчас люлей навешаю, потому как я к этому делу привычен и это естественный порядок вещей – ты согласен их от меня целый месяц отгребать?  
И Жоан показал ему свой могучий кулак. Никто из младших паладинов не удивился: у Жоана с Маттео чуть ли не с первого дня были очень шершавые отношения, главным образом потому, что Жоан терпеть не мог его высокомерия, которое отпрыск Олаварри проявлял ко всем, кроме Робертино. Сам Жоан по общефартальским меркам относился к цвету аристократии, поскольку принадлежал к старинному и славному сальмийскому роду (Дельгадо стояли на пятом месте в длиннющем списке сальмийских донов), но, тем не менее, никогда не выказывал ни высокомерия, ни презрения ни к кому из тех, кто по рождению был из простых, и вообще считал это делом, недостойным паладина и дворянина. И не упускал возможности попрекнуть того же Маттео таким поведением. Маттео это неизменно бесило.  
Маттео сморщил свой кьянталусский горбатый нос:  
– Фе, как вульгарно. Сразу виден недостаток хорошего воспитания, впрочем, что с сальмийца-то взять, какое воспитание, когда два слова пристойно связать не могут. И чего еще от них ожидать, когда у них что дворяне, что селяне – одна порода, и та свиная.  
Тут вскинулся Бласко:  
– Что ты там про сальмийцев пропердел, жопа кьянталусская?!  
Тонио придержал Бласко за плечо:  
– Тихо, Бласко, не надо… А ты, Маттео, извинился бы.  
Но Маттео, известный своим мерзким характером (за каковой его не любили многие сотоварищи), уже завелся:  
– Вот еще. Не мне тут извиняться, я-то непристойностей не употреблял и кулаками не размахивал. Я дворянин с хорошим воспитанием, не то что сальмийское быдло.  
Жоан и Бласко двинулись к нему, сжимая кулаки:  
– Ах так… ну тогда ты сейчас сальмийских угощений отведаешь на полную! Не унесешь еще!!!  
– За быдло ответишь, графеныш недоделанный! – присоединился к Бласко и Жоану обычно спокойный и молчаливый Рамон Гонсалес, тоже сальмиец, внебрачный сын кабальеро и поселянки. Рамон не особенно переживал из-за своего происхождения, в Сальме не в обычае было меряться знатностью рода, но слова Маттео задели его за живое, к тому же он тоже сильно Маттео не любил.  
– Сразу видно, что в Сальме дворяне и простонародье за одним столом едят, а под столом свиньи бегают, откуда хорошим манерам и взяться, – усмехнулся приятель Олаварри, младший паладин Дино Каттанеи, баронский сынок из Понтевеккьо, почти такой же высокомерный, как и сам Олаварри.  
Эннио и Тонио вцепились в Жоана, Бласко за плечи схватили Анэсти и Алессио, а на Рамоне повисли Лука и Фабио, не давая броситься на Дино и Маттео. Впрочем, рты им не закрыли, так что сальмийцы красочно расписали, где и в каком виде они видали кьянталусское и понтевеккийское дворянство. Маттео и Дино в долгу не остались, и в изящных выражениях высказали предположение относительно происхождения сальмийцев. От этого Жоан и Бласко завелись еще больше, и даже обычно спокойный Рамон выдал длиннющую непристойную тираду в адрес Маттео.  
– Тихо!!! – вдруг раздался голос того, от кого вообще не ожидали никакого вмешательства в назревающую ссору. Оливио был известен среди младших паладинов тем, что мало с кем дружил и никогда ни с кем не конфликтовал, во многом благодаря тому, что держался отстраненно и подчеркнуто вежливо и независимо со всеми, кроме Робертино, Жоана, Бласко и Тонио.  
– Тихо! – Оливио вышел на середину зала и встал между ссорящимися. На их фоне он смотрелся довольно тщедушным, но в его глазах плескалось зеленое пламя, так что забияки тут же вспомнили про его дар ярости и притихли.   
– Во-первых, Маттео, ты здесь не самый знатный, – Оливио смерил его взглядом, полным презрения. – Начнем с того, что здесь познатнее тебя кое-кто найдется, например я, Джулио и тем более Робертино. Который, кстати, пошел уже лазарет обустраивать и сейчас делом занят. Во-вторых, Маттео, Корпус уравнивает всех нас, и пора бы уже это запомнить. Здесь – братство посвященных, а не дворянское собрание Кьянталусы. Ты бы еще Кавалли или Филипепи про знатность рассказал, болван. Радуйся, что они не слышали этих твоих позорных для паладина речей. И в-третьих, паладин должен уметь делать всё, что ему может понадобиться в его службе. Даже если ты не собираешься быть странствующим, ты все равно должен уметь сварить похлебку, постирать себе панталоны и заштопать чулки. Это тебе понятно? А потому ты сегодня первым на кухне работать будешь. Вместе с Дино. Ужин на вас и завтрашние завтрак с обедом. А кто дальше готовить будет – это мы жребием сейчас решим. Что, не знаешь, как готовить? Так у тех спроси, кто знает, язык не отвалится и честь не отсохнет.  
Маттео хотел что-то возразить, но проглотил свои слова, сообразив, что это ведь сейчас Оливио впервые применил свое право старшего среди кадетов и младших паладинов. Остальные тоже вспомнили, что Оливио раньше их всех пришел в Корпус и по традиции его голос считается решающим в разных вопросах. Просто прежде он никогда к этой традиции не прибегал, из скромности и нежелания пользоваться хоть какой-то властью над другими.  
И Маттео только кивнул:  
– Как скажешь, Оливио.   
Жоан и Бласко вздохнули:  
– Оливио прав. А насчет сальмийцев, Маттео, Дино – это мы вам еще попомним, уж будьте уверены. А теперь давайте жребий тянуть.  
Тут появился Робертино, и с первого взгляда и понял, что тут только что произошло. И сказал:  
– Давайте, а то уже дело к вечеру, а нам всем есть чем еще заняться.  
Он достал из кармана пару листков бумаги, пристроился на подоконник, быстро разорвал один листок на тридцать два кусочка, на каждом написал карандашиком имена:  
– Стирать, я думаю, каждый сам себе должен, это дело несложное. И что касается воды – если каждый из нас утром по два-три ведра в бочки на кухне и в мыльне приволочет, так на день и хватит. Так что жребий бросаем только насчет кухни. По два человека от ужина до ужина, значит, каждый дважды будет готовить…  
Закинув свернутые бумажки в свой берет, Робертино на втором листке написал календарик на месяц, отметил первыми Дино и Матео, и сказал:  
– Джулио, иди давай, тянуть бумажки будешь.  
Кадет подошел и запустил руку в его берет, вытащил два листочка:  
– Ой… Джулио и Карло…  
Все заржали:  
– Ха-ха, эти наготовят!!! Робертино, смотри, еще нас всех потом от этой готовки тебе лечить придется!   
Джулио покраснел, полез опять в берет, извлек оттуда Эннио и Томазо, потом Жоана и Робертино, а там и всех остальных. После того, как в календарь были вписаны последние имена, Робертино прицепил его на окно, всунув края бумаги в щели между рамой и стеклом:  
– Ну, вот и готово. А теперь давайте делом заниматься. Чую, нам тут несладко придется. И, кстати, Маттео, Дино, не забудьте, что сеньору Валерио нужно отдельно готовить – овсянку, вареную морковь и вареную телятину. Справитесь, в этом ничего сложного нет.  
Мрачные и злые Маттео и Дино, гордо подняв головы, отправились к экономке за припасами. Они понятия не имели, как вообще готовить еду, но деваться было некуда. Конечно, оба затаили обиду на Оливио, но в то же время понимали – он был в своем праве и прав к тому же. Понимание не мешало им, тем не менее, строить планы, как бы ему напакостить. Однако эти планы пришлось отложить. Экономка выдала им кучу всего, даже бочонок с грудинкой и лукошко с яйцами, и они еле доволокли это всё до кухни, где уже кто-то успел наполнить бочку, два больших котла и корыта водой. Видимо, младшие паладины и кадеты решили побыстрее разделаться с этой обязанностью. Дино сгрузил всё на большой стол, тоскливо оглядел кухню и сказал:  
– Чертов Оливио. Понятия не имею, что делать надо… И сам он наверняка тоже, это он просто перед другими выделывается.  
Маттео бухнул на стол бочонок со свиной грудинкой:  
– Видно, слишком много его в свое время трахали… А то бы он первым Хорхе и Томазо на кухню погнал.  
Дино удивился:  
– Трахали? Ты о чем?  
– А ты что, не знал? Про школу гардемаринскую, Ийхос дель Маре… – Маттео потыкал пальцем в крышку бочонка, ощупывая печать.  
– А, это. Слыхал, конечно, но так… что Оливио там раньше учился, до Корпуса. Но когда говорили про насилие, я думал – побои, издевательства разные имеют в виду. А не такое, – Дино открыл дверцу печки и грустно туда заглянул.  
Маттео взял нож и сковырнул магическую печать-амулет, отчего бочонок тут же покрылся изморозью, свидетельствующей о том, что магия на печати выветриться не успела и мясо в бочонке можно есть:  
– Насилие там разное творилось. В ноябре-декабре вся столица гудела, когда в «Горячих новостях» пошли печатать пикантные подробности про Ийхос Дель Маре, там такое всплыло! И, знаешь… Мне старший брат тогда сказал – в той школе всегда так было, старшие гардемарины младшими командовали, а те должны были делать что им велят, старшим по-всякому прислуживать, в том числе зад подставлять, и помалкивать. Во флоте дисциплина важна, вот и приучали к ней. Ну а таким вот, как Оливио, любителям справедливости, там быстро показывали, что к чему. Кто особенно брыкался – тех в общие подстилки определяли, чтобы знали свое место и дисциплине учились…   
Дино аж рот раскрыл от удивления:  
– Да ты что. И никто не жаловался? Кошмар…  
– Никто. Потом ведь сами старшими становились, и тогда сами и трахали, и командовали… – Маттео развязал мешок с крупой и задумчиво на нее уставился. – Вот и терпели, зная, что так там заведено. Только один Оливио справедливости захотел и в печатные листки всё это вытащил, с помощью какого-то писаки-мартиниканца. Вытащил и вывалил перед публикой, навлек позор на многие знатные и уважаемые семьи. И на свою тоже, он ведь под этими откровениями своей настоящей фамилией, Вальяверде, подписался. Правда, семейству Вальяверде на тот момент уже было все равно, и так позором покрылись, когда графиня на мужа в суд королевский подала.  
Дино извлек из ящика две крупные картофелины и повертел в руках:  
– А-а, про это я знаю. Матушка графине сочувствовала, дон Вальяверде ведь изрядной сволочью оказался. И даже, вроде бы, на допросе в инквизиции это вскрылось – тайным поклонником демоницы Долорины. Знаешь, есть такие – любят другим боль причинять, как бы в жертву этой демонице… Гадость какая.   
Маттео поморщился:  
– Это да, не позавидуешь графине, и как она столько лет терпела... – он набрал в горсть крупы и высыпал ее обратно в мешок. – Да по большому счету мне и эту школу гардемаринскую ничуть не жаль, с такими-то нравами. Хорошо, что отец меня отговорил туда идти. Оливио там полгода пробыл – и в Паладинский Корпус сбежал, вот как. Хотя для знатного плайясольца стать паладином – тоже позор. В Плайясоль из знатных семей в паладины всегда только бастарды уходят...  
Он замолчал. Планы отомстить Оливио как-то сами собой и сдохли. Дино тяжко вздохнул:  
– И что они такого позорного в паладинстве видят, не пойму. Наверное, таллианское происхождение им покоя не дает, там каждый дон чуть ли не потомком династии Таллико себя считает, даже если оснований никаких нет… Вот черт, ума не приложу, как вообще к этим котлам подступиться, – он уставился на плиту. – И мне любопытно, сам-то Оливио сумеет обед приготовить, а? Сомневаюсь.  
Дино пнул горку поленьев и загрустил. Маттео в отчаянии подергал себя за хвостик, да так, что развязалась тесемка. Он кое-как завязал волосы обратно, махнул рукой и решительно двинулся к двери. Дино вскинулся:  
– Ты куда?  
– К Филипепи. Он же наш наставник, вот пусть и наставляет, как обед готовить, – мрачно отозвался Маттео. Дино вздрогнул, представив, как Филипепи на это отреагирует. Но не успел ничего сказать, как дверь открылась и в кухне появился Томазо Белуччи. Оглядел стол, заваленный мешками, корзинками и бочонками, и сказал, ухмыляясь:  
– Что, не получается?  
– Иди к черту, – ругнулся Маттео. – Выйти дай.  
– А зачем? – Томазо продолжал стоять в проходе, полностью его закрывая. – Я же пришел.  
Маттео и Дино недоуменно на него уставились. Томазо отлип от дверного косяка, зашел в кухню, закрыл за собой дверь, снял мундир и камзол и аккуратно повесил их на гвоздик у двери.  
– Я подумал просто, что с вами мы ужин сто лет ждать будем, и решил подсобить. Покажу, что и как делается, так и быть. Ну, чего стоите? Мундиры снимайте, вам же потом чистить, если изгваздаете.  
– М-м… спасибо, Томазо, – наконец выдавил Дино. Снял мундир и закатал рукава. – А что ты хочешь взамен?  
Томазо рассмеялся:  
– Ничего такого. Как в столицу возвернемся, вы оба мне ужин в «Драконьем Клыке» оплатите. И один билет в партер в Королевскую Оперу, когда там маэстрина Лауренсия петь будет.  
Он раскрыл печную дверку и пошуровал там кочергой, выдвинул задвижку дымохода. Маттео тоже снял мундир и закатал рукава, подошел к нему:  
– Хорошо. Слушай… а может, мы тебе четыре ужина и четыре билета оплатим, а ты за нас тут всё сделаешь?  
– Как же, держи карман, – Томазо повернулся к нему и посмотрел строго. – Кавалли же сказал, что и это тоже испытание. Для всех. Ты, Маттео, не стой столбом, тащи поленья. Печь сначала растопить надо, и воду начать греть.   
Он показал, как растапливать печь и подбрасывать дрова, как мыть и чистить овощи, промывать крупу и делать заправку. С его помощью и под его руководством Маттео и Дино с готовкой справились за два часа. Напоследок Томазо попробовал кашу, потыкал длинной деревянной вилкой вареные овощи и жареное мясо на огромном противне, и сказал:  
– Для первого раза сносно. Всё запомнили? Потому как второй раз сами всё делать будете. И овсянку, Дино, мешать надо почаще, а то прилипнет. Так, я пошел, а вы еще чай заварите, можно прямо в чайники листья бросать, только с плиты снять надо, а то обваритесь. И не тяните пса за яйца, в трапезной, небось, уже все давно ждут, галеты сгрызли и теперь слюной от голода давятся…   
Накинув мундир, Томазо ушел. Дино, лизнув ожог на руке (брызнуло маслом), осторожно приподнял палкой-рогулькой крышку чайника:  
– Почти кипит... Как думаешь, сколько надо листьев?  
Маттео пожал плечами:  
– Понятия не имею. Горсть бросим, хуже не будет… Лишь бы Филипепи еда понравилась, остальное меня как-то мало беспокоит. И потом придется еще к Робертино пойти, за мазью для ожогов и пластырем, – он пососал порез на пальце и вздохнул. – Ну что стоило с собой из дворца повара прихватить и пару слуг... Испытание, как же. А если я странствующим быть не собираюсь, зачем мне кашу уметь варить?   
Бурча, он забросил в чайники по горсти листьев чая и мяты, взял большую прихватку и стянул их с плиты, поставил на стол. Из-под раскаленного чайника со столешницы пошел дымок, и Маттео, ругаясь, переставил чайники на каменный пол. Стоящие на полке прямо перед его носом подставки он хоть и видел, но не додумался, для чего они нужны.  
– Ну, давай сначала посуду отнесем, потом остальное, – сказал он.   
В трапезной уже и правда собрались все тридцать три паладина. Во главе длинного стола сидели Филипепи, Чампа и Кавалли, рядом с ними справа и слева Оливио, Жоан, Робертино, Эннио, Тонио и Бласко, как самые старшие из младших паладинов, а затем уже все остальные, и в самом конце – кадеты. Пустующие места для Маттео и Дино находились где-то посередине.  
Первым делом Маттео водрузил перед Филипепи миску овсянки и тарелку с вареными овощами и мясом. Дино в это время расставлял миски и раскладывал ложки с вилками и ножами. Это-то он знал как делать – дома неоднократно наблюдал, как слуги выкладывают приборы в соответствии со всеми правилами этикета. Но никогда не думал, что это, оказывается, не очень-то легкое дело: попробуй-ка обнести вокруг стола здоровенную стопку тарелок и корзинку с приборами, и все это разложить и не уронить.  
Пока Дино раскладывал приборы, Маттео вернулся на кухню и приволок первый котел с кашей. Дино взялся за здоровенную ложку и стал накладывать кашу в миски. Паладины наблюдали за этим, давясь ухмылками. Каша была очень густой и чуть отдавала подгоревшим. И когда Дино доковырялся в котле до донышка, сообразил, что ведь им еще и посуду мыть. Эта мысль его совершенно не обрадовала. Как и Маттео, который додумался до того же, в свою очередь раздавая кашу из второго котелка. А уж когда дело дошло до противня с мясом, они оба совсем загрустили, да так очевидно, что пожалевший их Хорхе, получив свою порцию мяса с овощами, шепнул:  
– А вы потом противень золой и песком, тогда хорошо отчистится. И котлы прямо сейчас водой залейте.  
Раздав наконец кое-как покромсанный хлеб и выставив на стол чайники, Маттео и Дино уселись на свои места. Филипепи с подозрением потыкал вилкой в овощи и вареное мясо, а Кавалли взял кусок хлеба и разломил его с короткой благодарственной молитвой. Молитву за ним повторили остальные и принялись за еду. Тонио попробовал мясо, скривился, достал свою перечницу и щедро посыпал его. То же самое сделали Эннио и старший паладин Чампа. Маттео и Дино во все глаза наблюдали за своим наставником. Филипепи проглотил две пилюли, запил, морщась, чаем, после чего взялся за овсянку. Была она густая и комковатая, слегка пересоленная, овощи же наоборот, разваренные чуть ли не в хлам и совершенно пресные, как и телятина, но старший паладин всё съел, снова налил себе чая и сказал:  
– Маттео, принеси-ка мне кувшин с водой.  
Маттео метнулся на кухню, чуть не уронил злосчастный кувшин, набрал воды из большого котла, вмурованного в печь (про который Томазо им обоим настрого сказал, что в нем вода только для питья и лекарских надобностей должна кипятиться), и принес наставнику. Тот разбавил чай, попробовал, бросил туда кусок сахара (глиняные мисочки с сахаром Дино сообразил расставить по столу, когда принес чай) и сказал:  
– В следующий раз поменьше заварки. Намного меньше. Этим чаем кожи дубить можно…  
Маттео и Дино побледнели, побежали на кухню и принесли еще несколько кувшинов с водой, поставили на столы и плюхнулись на свои места. Рядом с Маттео Фабио Джантильи прошептал:  
– Да не парься, Олаварри, не так и плохо для первого раза. Есть, по крайней мере, можно, особенно с голодухи. Завтра пораньше встаньте, печь хорошо протопить надо, чтобы ровнее грела, тогда так пригорать не будет. И если вам там солонину выдали, то вы ее в таз с водой положите, ее вымочить надо.  
Фабио был бастардом, сыном небогатого домина из Срединной Фартальи и дочки хозяина большой траттории в Замостье. Отец хоть его и признал и свою фамилию дал, но вырос Фабио в семье матери и деда, с детства помогал на кухне в траттории и в готовке еды разбирался хорошо.   
– Благодарю за совет, Фабио, – сказал Маттео, и сам наконец взялся за свою же стряпню. Есть хотелось очень сильно, но он не мог не отметить, что, конечно, по сравнению с готовкой младшего придворного повара это просто помои. Но делать нечего, и Маттео всё съел.  
Отодвинув пустые тарелки, Кавалли сказал:  
– Ну что ж, с почином, так сказать. А теперь о том, что вас здесь ожидает. Во-первых, кладбище. Разделим вас по трое, задача – пройти ночью через кладбище. Во-вторых, пещеры с бестиями – стуканцы, пещерные тролли, каменные черви и гигантские пещерные пауки и крысы. В-третьих, фейский лес… Ничего особенного, тоже пройти от входа до выхода. Фейри там, само собой, неблагие, но справитесь, альвов и сидов там не водится. В-четвертых, болото с кикиморами, водяниками и лешими, тоже ничего особенного. Кому какие испытания достанутся – позже скажем, но никто не уйдет обделенным, это я вам обещаю. И, конечно, вам предстоят совместные учения с боевыми магами-практикантами. Участвовать в них будут не все, мы посмотрим по результатам испытаний, кого на эти учения отправить. Мэтры Смерильо и Моретти уже вывезли в Башню Скорби три десятка студентов… И, конечно, каждодневные обычные тренировки, не забывайте об этом. Что касается кадетов… Это впервые за многие годы мы решили вывезти на подобную практику и кадетов тоже. Вы, сеньоры кадеты, уже прошли первое посвящение, и дали обеты, Дева приняла вас… Но чтобы стать паладинами, вы должны пройти посвящение меча. И мы решили провести это посвящение здесь, во время учений.  
Кавалли внимательно посмотрел на кадетов, сидящих в конце стола. Те, в свою очередь, с безмерным вниманием смотрели на него. Кое-кого из них так и подмывало спросить – почему, собственно, здесь, и зачем их сюда привезли, если раньше так не делали, но все, конечно, молчали. Зато теперь им стало понятно, для чего еще месяц назад мэтр Джироламо взял у каждого из них по маленькой скляночке крови.  
А старший паладин продолжил:  
– Мы проведем это посвящение в конце практики, помните об этом. Тогда и станет окончательно ясно, сможете ли вы быть паладинами, или нет.   
И тут Джулио осмелился все-таки спросить:  
– А… сеньор Андреа… А если нет? Что тогда?  
– Посвященными Девы вы все равно быть не перестанете, – вместо Кавалли ответил Чампа, наставник Джулио. – А значит, выбор у вас будет небольшой: или монастырь, или инквизиция. Ну или в священники пойти. Но об этом мы поговорим только в том случае, если вы второе посвящение не пройдете. А пока даже не думайте о такой вероятности, вам ясно?  
Джулио, сглотнув, кивнул:  
– Да, сеньор Ринальдо.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Чампа подмигнул своему ученику, но это никак не ободрило Джулио, постоянным кошмаром которого со дня первого посвящения была возможная отправка в монастырь. Конечно, когда кадет Джулио сообразил, что пути назад нет, а впереди – либо монастырь, либо паладинство, он все-таки постарался взяться за ум. Но по-прежнему среди кадетов считался самым ни на что не годным и глупым. Как и его приятель Карло, хотя Оливио и Робертино считали, что не так они и безнадежны, по крайней мере за последнее время и Карло, и Джулио существенно продвинулись и догнали сотоварищей.  
После ужина все пошли в мыльню, кроме Маттео и Дино – тем пришлось мыть и чистить посуду, и с этим они провозились допоздна. Совет Хорхе чистить противни песком и золой оказался очень кстати, так что как раз с противнями младшие паладины знатного происхождения справились быстро, дольше возились с котлами, отдирая пригоревшую кашу. Когда они наконец с этим разобрались и доползли до мыльни, воды там уже осталось мало и она успела остыть. Но сил разводить огонь под железной бочкой уже никаких не было, так что Маттео и Дино помылись прохладной водой, как смогли, застирали испачканные на кухне рукава рубашек, и ушли в спальню, где повалились на кровати, едва успев раздеться.


	3. Ночное бдение

Ночное бдение  
Жуткий Замок изначально строился паладинами и для паладинов, потому здесь были предусмотрены особые помещения для тренировок, а также имелась замковая церковь, куда более вместительная, чем обычные замковые часовни. Была она посвящена Деве, и потому в апсиде изображение Девы находилось посередине, и перед ним стоял большой алтарь. Справа были изображения Матери и Судии, а слева – Мастера и Хранителя. Перед ними тоже стояли алтари, но меньше. Во дворе перед входом в церковь была устроена чаша для жертвенного огня, где сжигали приношения, когда их на алтарях заменяли свежими. Обычно Деве приносили цветы или травы, Матери – плоды и колосья, Мастеру – хлеб, синие нитки или вырезанные из дерева аканты, Судии – сложенную особым образом бумагу с написанной на ней молитвой или маленькие свитки из ткани с молитвой же, а Хранителю – прядки собственных волос или птичьи перья. И свечи, которые годились всем богам. Сейчас алтари были пусты, только в большой мраморной вазе перед апсидой стоял букет свежих полевых цветов. Под потолком в медной позеленевшей люстре тускло светились три светошара. Когда Оливио зашел в церковь, он не стал спускать за цепь люстру пониже, чтобы засветить шары поярче, а взял из ящика у входа пять свечей, зажег их об огнекамешек, вделанный в крышку ящика, и подошел к алтарям.  
Когда он, вместо того чтоб улечься в постель, надел поверх рубашки и панталон длинную красную накидку с акантами на плечах, груди и подоле, а на ноги – грубые веревочные сандалии, и ушел в церковь, никто из его товарищей по комнате не удивился. Оливио еще до Новолетия окончательно определился со своей паладинской специализацией и решил стать храмовником. Его наставник Джудо Манзони, сам храмовник, этому его решению порадовался – все-таки всякому учителю приятно, когда любимый ученик следует его примеру. Он же и начал сам учить Оливио особым храмовничьим умениям, дополнительно к тому, чему всех младших паладинов учил Теодоро, тоже храмовник. А Оливио теперь должен был следовать храмовничьему уставу, более строгому, чем общепаладинский. Этот устав среди прочего предполагал хотя бы раз в неделю обязательно проводить ночное молитвенное бдение. У странствующих и городских такие бдения были делом сугубо добровольным, они поощрялись, но не считались обязательными. Так что неудивительно, что в храмовники мало кто хотел идти, особенно среди молодых паладинов.  
Оливио расставил свечи по алтарям, потом положил на алтарь Девы пучок сорванных по дороге в Жуткий Замок полевых ромашек, и опустился на колени, достав четки. Погрузился в молитву и постепенно вошел в медитативный транс, потому появление Анэсти отметил лишь краем сознания и не стал на это отвлекаться. Анэсти расставил по алтарям свечи, возложил Деве букетик шалфея и преклонил колена перед ее алтарем футах в трех от Оливио. Он тоже был учеником Джудо и тоже выбрал храмовничество – скорее по традиции, чем по призванию, ведь в роду Луческу многие становились паладинами-храмовниками, как, например, Дельгадо – странствующими.   
Чуть позже в церковь зашел третий ученик Джудо – кадет Рикардо Вега, и опустился на колени перед алтарем Матери. Рикардо, как и Джудо, был на четверть кровавый сид, и обеты у него были такие же, и он так же был посвященным Матери, а не Девы. Разве что по юности ему еще не требовалось так часто бывать с женщинами, как его наставнику, но обеты соблюдать нужно было неукоснительно, они были еще жестче, чем у обычных храмовников.   
Но все трое очень удивились, когда, закончив бдение и с удовольствием потянувшись, заметили неподалеку коленопреклоненного Джулио. Кадет нервно перебирал четки, сбивчиво шептал молитвы и вообще выглядел очень взволнованным, а вовсе не умиротворенным, как обычно бывают люди в молитвенной медитации. Оливио, Рикардо и Анэсти не собирались ему мешать и хотели уже тихонько уйти, как он сам закончил молитву, напоследок склонившись перед алтарем так, что даже чуть стукнулся лбом о каменные плитки пола, и повернулся к ним:  
– Оливио… Анэсти… Рикардо… что мне делать-то?  
Анэсти недоуменно переспросил:  
– В смысле? Ты о чем?  
Джулио, продолжая стоять на коленях, потеребил в руках четки и, опустив голову, прошептал:  
– Так ведь я того… не стану паладином, наверное. Все же говорят, что я баран и ни на что не гожусь. А если я второе посвящение не пройду? Что тогда? В инквизицию меня ведь тоже не возьмут, кому я там нужен… Не хочу в монастырь…  
По его лицу покатились слезы. Анэсти схватился за лоб и покачал головой, Рикардо закатил глаза и вздохнул, а Оливио поднял Джулио с колен и повел к выходу. Во дворе, на прохладном воздухе под уже начинающим светлеть на востоке небом он сказал:  
– Успокойся. Пока что ты кадет, и пока что никто не говорит о том, что ты можешь не пройти посвящение меча… даже твой наставник сказал ведь, чтоб ты даже не думал о такой вероятности.  
– Он просто хотел меня успокоить, – мрачно ответил Джулио, шмыгнул носом и утер тыльной стороной ладони слезы. – Я-то знаю… я-то знаю, что меня все считают ни на что не годным. И это правда. У всех ведь лучше получается, чем у меня.   
Рикардо махнул рукой:  
– Ну и что. Ты ведь первое посвящение прошел – а оно главное. Дева приняла тебя, несмотря на все те глупости, которые ты откалывал. Если бы ты был совсем ни на что не годен, тебя б уже здесь не было.   
Джулио опять шмыгнул носом, глотая слезы. Анэсти положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Правды ради, ты, конечно, худший кадет за последние десять лет, как сказал нам Манзони.  
От этих слов слезы у Джулио потекли еще сильнее, но Анэсти продолжил:  
– Но он еще сказал, что ты далеко не такой безнадежный, как думают все остальные. И что из плохих кадетов часто получаются вполне хорошие паладины.  
А Рикардо добавил:  
– И я точно знаю, что старшие паладины обсуждали еще на Новолетие вопрос, а не отправить ли вас с Карло в монастырь, все равно, мол, с вас толку никакого. И сеньор Джудо тогда им велел эту тему больше не поднимать. А мне сказал, чтобы я за вами присматривал и пинал почаще, чтоб не ленились. И помогал. Так что прекрати реветь, и иди спать.   
– И вообще, что тебя больше пугает – монастырь или что ты можешь не стать паладином? – спросил Анэсти. – Потому что если монастырь – так у тебя есть еще шанс сделаться инквизитором, туда охотно принимают бывших паладинов или тех кадетов, кто во время учебы сломался, но посвящение прошел. Или священником еще стать можно.  
Джулио задумался:  
– Ну-у-у… Не знаю… пожалуй что второе. Да. Я хочу стать паладином, – твердо сказал он. – Только боюсь, что не получится.  
– А ты не бойся, ты делом занимайся, – усмехнулся Анэсти.  
– И помни, что ты – Пекорини, а девиз вашего рода – «Усердие превозмогает», – Оливио коснулся его лба древним таллианским жестом, каким в те времена равный приветствовал равного.  
Ободренный Джулио поклонился им и ушел вместе с Рикардо в спальню, занятую кадетами. А младшие паладины пошли к себе, зевая и мечтая поскорее залечь в постель и хоть немного поспать.


	4. Кухонные заботы

Кухонные заботы  
Маттео казалось, что он только глаза закрыл, как его грубо растолкал Фабио:  
– Ну, вставайте!!! Шесть утра, как раз до восьми завтрак успеете приготовить!  
– О, Дева… – простонал Дино, садясь на кровати. – Почему у меня так всё болит? Я ведь даже вчера не тренировался!!!  
– Это с непривычки, – Фабио натянул чулки и тренировочные шаровары, надел рубаху. – Давайте, переодевайтесь в тренировочное, а то замаетесь потом рубашки стирать и мундиры чистить.   
Маттео, не вставая с кровати, выдвинул из-под нее суму с одеждой и вытащил оттуда шаровары. Опять же, не вставая, принялся переодеваться. И спросил:  
– А ты-то почему встаешь так рано?  
– Надо же вам показать, что и как, – Фабио потянулся. – Вчера вы не без помощи Томазо справились, но одного раза маловато, чтоб суметь еду сготовить пристойную и самим не обвариться или обжечься.  
Дино покраснел, да так, что в полутемной комнате это было видно:  
– М-м, спасибо, Фабио.  
На кухне оказалось, что и воды почти нет, так что для начала пришлось ее натаскать, и только после этого Фабио, посмотрев, что из продуктов осталось, сказал:  
– Ну, выбор небогатый… Филипепи опять овсянку сварите… Горсть крупы на маленький котелок, и пару яиц вкрутую, это просто. Солонину и грудинку ему, наверное, нельзя, а свежая телятина вчера вся ушла, как я понимаю? Кстати, думаю, нас тут еще и охотиться пошлют, не все ж солонину с грудинкой жрать...  
Он отмерил овсяной крупы, сколько надо, отсчитал сто пять картофелин, тридцать пять луковиц, тридцать пять брюкв и семьдесят морковок, высыпал овощи в большое корыто и усадил Дино их мыть, пока Маттео возился, растапливая печку. Сам Фабио принялся крошить оставшуюся грудинку:  
– Перед обедом опять к экономке идите, пусть выдаст еще мяса, что там в кладовой имеется... Кстати, спросите, что вообще есть, потому что вам проще будет на обед колбасы нажарить, например. А если вяленое есть, тоже берите, в похлебку покрошите.  
Сегодня дело пошло лучше, по крайней мере Маттео не порезался, когда чистил овощи, Дино не обжегся, жаря на огромной сковороде яйца с грудинкой, да и овсянка получилась не такой страшной, как вчера. Попробовав напоследок овощное рагу и кашу, Фабио ушел. Памятуя о вчерашнем, Дино в чайники насыпал куда меньше чая, и младшие паладины потащили еду в трапезную.   
Филипепи остался доволен, хотя и сказал, что яйца вышли такие, что ими гвозди забивать можно (еще бы, Дино варил их аж двадцать минут), но зато овсянка вполне съедобна. Все остальные тоже еду не хаяли, хотя яичница слегка пригорела, а овощи в рагу были не очень-то хорошо почищены.  
После завтрака Дино и Маттео опять пошли на кухню – мыть посуду и начинать готовить обед, радуясь, что ужин уже не им готовить. А остальные отправились тренироваться на плац в большом дворе, где для этого всё было обустроено. Тренировкой руководил Чампа, а Кавалли и Филипепи куда-то ушли, перед тем порадовав младших паладинов, что с этой ночи у них начнутся испытания, а какие – то после ужина скажут.  
Отрабатывая удары по здоровенному мешку с опилками, Жоан пропыхтел:  
– Вот зараза, хоть бы сразу сказали, что будет-то, а то и не знаешь, к чему готовиться…  
Рядом Бласко, лупя молотом по бухте канатов, ответил:  
– Это точно. Сам не знаю, что хуже – фейский лес, беспокойное кладбище, болото или пещеры…  
Мимо них пробежал, обливаясь потом, красный и измученный Джулио. На плечах и шее у него в несколько рядов была накручена железная цепь, а на ногах – утяжелители. Кадет старался бежать быстрее, гремя цепями, и было видно, что он на последнем издыхании. Но Чампа посматривал на него с одобрением, и Джулио все-таки продолжал бежать. Нужно было сделать два круга по двору в этой сбруе, а потом сбросить ее и пробежать еще два круга налегке. Впереди него бежал Рикардо, на котором в довесок к цепям болтались еще четыре десятифунтовые плоские гири. Юный сид-квартерон выглядел существенно свежее и бодрее Джулио, но все равно по его тяжелому дыханию было заметно, что ему тоже нелегко.  
Пока на плацу вкалывали младшие паладины и кадеты, в кухне возились Маттео и Дино. Мытье посуды заняло у них целых два часа, так что отдыхать было некогда, надо приниматься за готовку обеда. Для начала оба пошли к экономке, где и выяснилось, что в припасах мясо имеется только в виде говяжьей солонины, магически запечатанной свиной грудинки и вяленой телятины, щедро обсыпанной перцем. И еще сало. Никакой колбасы и в помине нет. Взяв что есть, они вышли из кладовых, и Дино задумался:  
– И что делать будем? Филипепи же надо что-то приготовить. А Робертино настрого сказал, что ему солонину нельзя и грудинку тоже. Думаю, что перченую телятину тем более. Яйца опять варить, что ли?  
Маттео поудобнее перехватил бочонок с солониной:  
– Не знаю. Давай сначала это на кухню отнесем, а потом я пойду к Робертино и спрошу, может, он что посоветует.  
Однако идти никуда не пришлось: на кухне их ждал Ренье, а в руке у него была веревочка с двумя свежайшими форелями.  
– Ну, что смотрите, – буркнул он, кладя рыбу на край разделочного стола и выбирая на подставке подходящий нож. – Робертино мне сказал, что если так пойдет и дальше, наш наставник опять с язвой свалится, и попросил рыбы поймать. И приготовить. Вот я и пришел. Заодно вам подсоблю с обедом.  
Дино взял ведра и пошел набирать в колодце воду, а Ренье принялся чистить рыбу. Маттео раздул мехами угли и подбросил поленья, и спросил:  
– А как ты рыбу поймал? Разве у тебя удочка есть?  
– Руками, – Ренье отложил уже почищенную тушку и взялся за вторую. – Что там ее ловить, у нас в Лютессии форель руками даже дети ловят. Речка здесь похожая, мелкая, с перекатами – то что надо. Ты вот что… давай картоху и моркву чисть, сейчас похлебки наварим. Во, целый мешок почистить надо. Дино, а ты давай кашу ставь. И сало кроши, мы его с луком поджарим и кашу заправим…  
Под руководством Ренье дело пошло быстро. Сам он сварил рыбный суп, несколько картофелин и запек рыбу для Филипепи, при том успевал в другие котлы заглянуть, вовремя помешать, попробовать и раздать нужные указания. Так что обед, в отличие от завтрака и вчерашнего ужина, поспел вовремя.  
Хватая стопку мисок, Дино спросил:  
– М-м-м… Ренье, а что ты за помощь хочешь?  
– А ничего, – Ренье попробовал рыбный суп. – Филипепи ведь и мой наставник тоже. Впрочем... мои сестры очень любят кьянталусские конфеты, из водорослей которые, с орешками всякими и лепестками розы. Отослал я им как-то, так очень понравились… А в наши места их редко привозят и задорого продают. В столице тоже… деньгу за них дерут, и при том так и норовят старые засохшие подсунуть, да и я в них плохо разбираюсь. В общем, купите хороших таких конфет коробку, и ладно. Все, я пошел к обеду переодеться.  
Обед прошел хорошо: на сей раз даже каша не пригорела, так что ели ее с аппетитом. Маттео и Дино поначалу даже напыжились гордовито, но потом сообразили, что в этом скорее не их заслуга, а Ренье, и немного сдулись. После обеда им предстояло помыть посуду и сдать кухню следующим страдальцам, Карло и Джулио. Оба младших паладина даже ощутили некоторый подъем настроения, когда мыли котлы и представляли, как «бараны» будут на кухне справляться.  
– Знаешь, мне даже Джулио немного жаль, – хихикнув, сказал Дино. – Готовить ему наверняка кто-нибудь поможет, как нам, но думаю, Джулио обязательно или котел себе на ногу уронит, или кипятком обварится, или пальцы ножом отхватит.   
– Точно, – кивнул Маттео. – И останется ему только в монастырь. От судьбы, как говорится, не уйдешь.  
Домыв посуду, они с радостью покинули кухню, на входе столкнувшись с мрачными Карло и Джулио.  
Вся вторая половина дня была опять занята разными тренировками и отработкой паладинских умений. Этим руководил уже Кавалли, он был не так суров, как Чампа, и к мелочам не придирался, но зато заставлял до умопомрачения отрабатывать какой-нибудь прием, если видел, что младший паладин или кадет делает его плохо или просто халтурит. Так что когда наконец сторож ударил в колокол, обозначая шестой час пополудни, все устали как бы не больше, чем от предобеденной тренировки. А ведь еще надо было натаскать в мыльню воды и подогреть ее, да помыться и к ужину переодеться. Кадет Артурэ Маринеску, придя от этих мыслей в полное уныние, рискнул высказать предложение:  
– А может… может, так пойдем? А потом уж и помоемся, вечером…  
Это услышал Кавалли, и строго посмотрел на него:  
– Что я слышу, Артурэ? Мне показалось, или ты предлагаешь всем заделаться неряхами? Предлагаешь сесть за общую трапезу немытыми и одетыми не по уставу? Уподобиться какой-то грубой солдатне? Впрочем, и в армии за неряшество наказывают, насколько мне известно. А ты – кадет Паладинского Корпуса, будущий паладин. А паладин должен выглядеть не просто хорошо – а очень хорошо. Более того, паладин должен выглядеть круто. Всегда, в любой ситуации, даже если он только что вылез из болота, где порубил с десяток кикимор, и облеплен тиной с ног до головы. А потная рубашка, грязные тренировочные шаровары и растрепанные волосы за трапезным столом не научат тебя выглядеть круто. Так что – вперед, в мыльню. И кстати, после ужина чтоб непременно постирал штаны и рубашку, они у тебя скоро колом стоять будут.   
Артурэ очень смутился. Он и правда среди кадетов отличался неряшеством и раздолбайством в том, что касалось внешнего вида, за что регулярно получал взыскания от старших паладинов и от капитана особенно. Так что он первым побежал в мыльню, чтобы не получить от Кавалли еще какое-нибудь наказание.


	5. Перед первым испытанием

Перед первым испытанием  
Намылившись, Жоан зачерпнул из железной бочки большим ковшом и принялся обливаться, стараясь потратить поменьше воды – все-таки здесь не королевский дворец с водопроводом и котельной в подвале, где истопники все время воду подогревают. Смыв мыло, он опять набрал воды, вылил ее в жестяной таз и добавил туда раствор ромашкового мыла из кувшина. Зажал нос и окунул голову в таз, принялся мыть волосы. Рядом этим же занимались остальные, впечатленные краткой лекцией Кавалли о недопустимости неряшества. Вылив мыльную воду, Жоан выполоскал волосы в холодной воде и стал вытираться, думая о том, как же обходились странствующие паладины в старые времена, до изобретения особого мыла для волос алхимиком Джованни Тестанера. Тестанеровское порошковое мыло разводилось и мылилось в любой воде, легко смывалось даже холодной, имело приятный запах и не сушило ни волосы, ни кожу. Его даже можно было использовать и в сухом виде – втереть в волосы, потом хорошо расчесаться, за что это мыло особенно ценили странствующие паладины. Алхимик Тестанера быстро сделался богачом, купил титул домина и теперь его наследники продавали разнообразные средства для ухода за телом и волосами во все страны на континенте.  
– Я вот подумал, – вдруг сказал рядом Тонио, тоже вытираясь. – Я подумал: а может, зря мы так старательно мылись, если ночью нас пошлют неизвестно куда. А вдруг в болото, с бестиями сражаться?   
– Ну и что, – отозвался Жоан. – Если аккуратно, то и не запачкаешься. Имел я дело с кикиморами… тут главное – не дать им к тебе со спины подобраться. Если самопалы дадут – вообще красота. Но даже и без самопала тоже ничего такого. Мне дедуля говорил, что их надо глушить силовым ударом, и первым делом руки рубить, чтоб когтями не полоснули. Топляков это тоже касается и леших.   
Тонио вздохнул, разделил волосы на пробор и быстро заплел на затылке две косички по обычаю мартиниканских паладинов. Челку с хвостом он уже давно не носил – жесткие прямые волосы неаккуратно топорщились во все стороны, придавая паладину крайне неряшливый вид. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, вздохнул и раскрутил баночку с помадой для волос, принялся приглаживать торчащие волоски:  
– Спасибо за совет… Но я бы предпочел вообще с ними дела не иметь. Все-таки городскому паладину воевать с болотными тварями крайне редко приходится, а я городским хочу быть.  
На это Робертино, уже одетый в белье, ответил:  
– Всякое бывает, Тонио. Тем более если ты хочешь служить здесь, в Фарталье, – он уселся за туалетный столик перед мутноватым зеркалом, призвал два световых огонька и подвесил их справа и слева, чтобы как можно ярче осветить зеркало. Провел рукой по подбородку и щекам и поморщился. Поставил на столик несессер и вынул оттуда сложенную бритву с ручкой из черно-белого оникса. – У нас ведь и в городах бестии заводятся, а то ты не знаешь.  
И Робертино принялся мылить подбородок и щеки.  
– В Плайясоль, к примеру, городские бестии – обычное дело. Так сказать, деталь городского пейзажа, – добавил Оливио, доставая из своего несессера жестяную баночку. – На виноградниках и в садах гигантские слизни, колдокрысы в сырных и колбасных погребах и тинники в рыбных садках на побережье… А про такую дрянь, как ходячие грибы и монстротараканы, и говорить нечего, они везде есть.  
Он зачерпнул из банки душистый крем и стал втирать его в руки. Оливио после того, как зимой раскрутилось громкое дело о насилии в гардемаринской школе и многие в нем виновные получили по заслугам, перестал стесняться и теперь не только спокойно мылся в присутствии товарищей, но и тщательно следил за собой, как и любой плайясолец. Больше не боялся того, что кто-то может на него покуситься и тем более попытаться изнасиловать. Он знал, что очень нравится женщинам и даже многим мужчинам, но теперь относился к этому равнодушно, а красоту наводил, как сам говорил, для хорошего самочувствия. И сейчас, глядя на Робертино, тщательно скоблящего подбородок бритвой, радовался про себя, что у него щетина отрастает далеко не так быстро, как у чернявого смуглого кестальца.  
– Гигантские слизни и в городах бывают?! – переспросил Тонио. – Гадость какая. Бр-р… Змей раздери... Может, мне в храмовники тоже пойти, а? А то еще направят куда-нибудь в Орсинью, там, говорят, вообще от бестий не продохнуть.  
– Слизни только на вид гадкие, так-то их очень легко уделать, – пожал плечами Робертино, споласкивая бритву. – Когда я на Равноденствие дома побывал, у нас там в персиковом саду такое завелось. Справился даже без меча, только вилами и пламенной стрелой. Гигантские слизни – пустяк, а вот фекальные черви… К тому же они везде заводятся, в любом городе, где есть сточная система с отстойниками. К счастью, очень редко все-таки. Или вот ползучая плесень, вот уж гадость так гадость…  
Тонио аж передернуло от этих слов.  
– И потом, можно подумать, у вас в Мартинике ничего такого не водится, – усмехнулся Оливио, надевая белье. – На мартиниканских бестий треть Большого Бестиария отведена не просто так ведь.  
– Ну да, но гигантских слизней, фекальных червей и ползучей плесени там нет, – Тонио надел камзол и принялся его застегивать. – А остальное не такое гадкое. Даже чупакабра, водяные змеи и крабожабы.  
Робертино закончил бриться, протер лицо душистой анконской настойкой, а затем мазью, и вздохнул, с легкой завистью глядя на мартиниканца:  
– Хорошо тебе, Тонио, у мартиниканцев борода не растет…   
– Угу, – тяжко вздохнул ждущий своей очереди к столику Бласко. – А нам вот приходится каждый день бриться, чтоб щетины не было видно. А то и дважды в день… И почему я такой к бытовой магии неспособный? Кастовал бы «Стрижку-Брижку», и всего делов… Так нет же… Один раз попробовал – брови сбрил, больше экспериментировать не рискну. Не хватало еще волос лишиться, расти их потом…  
– В городе хоть можно в цирюльню тилвит-тегскую пойти, на три-четыре дня хватает, – поддержал его Фабио, решивший очереди не ждать и пристроивший зеркальце на подоконнике. – Не хочу быть странствующим, бриться замучаешься…  
– Это потому, что вы чернявые, – усмехнулся Жоан, потрогав свой подбородок. – У вас и растет быстрее, и видно сразу. А у меня – нет.  
Все темноволосые, ждавшие своей очереди к туалетному столику, только вздохнули. А кадет Хорхе, ухмыляясь, сказал:  
– А у меня тоже не видно, – потом вздохнул и добавил:  
– Зато с волосами возни куда больше…  
И он потрогал свои мелкие косички, собранные на затылке в пучок. Хорхе был моро – представителем народа, издавна населявшего острова Монтефуэго. Моро имели очень темную, почти черную кожу и темные же волосы, вьющиеся мелкими кудряшками. Эти волосы ни в какую прическу не укладывались, кроме традиционных монтефуэгских косичек. Да еще и косички сам себе не заплетешь толком, Хорхе раз в две недели за этим ходил либо к Марионелле, либо в парикмахерскую в Квартале Глициний, которую держали его соотечественники.   
Закончив с бритьем и прическами, развесив полотенца и мокрое белье на веревках во дворе у входа в мыльню, паладины и кадеты отправились в трапезную, даже кадет Артурэ, который так и не достирал свои тренировочные шаровары и решил продолжить это занятие после ужина.  
Усевшись за стол, Маттео Олаварри шепнул Дино:  
– Интересно, то, что Джулио с Карло наготовят, есть будет можно? Что-то сомневаюсь…   
Рядом это услышал Рикардо Вега и сказал:  
– Ну уж не хуже вашей стряпни, я думаю, а у вас довольно съедобно получилось как для первого раза.  
Тут из кухни вышел Карло со стопкой тарелок и мисок, и с корзинкой приборов, и принялся расставлять их по столу. Маттео его пристально разглядывал (как и многие другие), но никаких следов кухонных травм не увидел. Карло выглядел слегка нервным и очень уставшим, но вполне здоровым. Закончив расставлять посуду, он ушел на кухню, почти тут же вернулся с большим плетеным подносом с нарезанным хлебом, поставил перед старшими паладинами, затем вынес еще три подноса и расставил по столу. Как с легким удивлением заметили Маттео и Дино, хлеб был порезан намного лучше, чем у них самих получалось.   
А потом из кухни появился наконец и Джулио, тоже вполне целый и невредимый, и даже не очень-то и перепуганный. Он вынес два кувшина, поставил во главе стола, после чего они с Карло расставили еще несколько кувшинов по столу, а затем вынесли котелок, от которого шел умопомрачительный запах поленты, и глубокую сковородку. Карло вооружился большой ложкой и первым делом наполнил миску Чампы, своего наставника, а Джулио такой же ложкой положил на эту поленту порцию шкварок с луком из сковородки. Чампа с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на это, потянул носом и чуть улыбнулся. Ободренный Джулио побежал на кухню и вернулся с миской порезанного сыра, который положил в поленту старшему паладину Филипепи, пока Карло наполнял миску Кавалли. После этого кадеты занялись и всеми остальными.  
Помимо шкварок с луком, к поленте они вынесли запеченную с морковкой, брюквой и луком грудинку, а в кувшинах оказался компот из шиповника и сухофруктов. Паладину Филипепи вместо грудинки досталась форель с тушеными овощами.  
Удивление всех было настолько велико, что никто ничего не говорил, все только недоверчиво пялились то на кадетов, то в свои тарелки. Наконец, Джулио и Карло наполнили свои тарелки и уселись. Кавалли разломил хлеб с молитвой и все принялись за еду.  
Полента оказалась вкусной, ничуть не отдавала пригорелым, как и грудинка.   
Маттео, соскребая остатки поленты со стенок своей миски, прошептал Дино:  
– Не знаю как, но они уговорили готовить экономку. Заплатили, конечно же. Форель им, наверное, опять Ренье поймал, он раньше нас с тренировки ушел… И откуда они взяли сыр? Хлеб-то сторож возит из села, а сыр – что-то не видел.  
– А в кладовке был, – напомнил ему Дино. – Просто я не знал, как с ним готовить, вот и не сказал тебе… Интересно, что скажет Кавалли после ужина. Накажет за жульничество или сделает вид, будто так и надо?  
– Нет, это же Кавалли. Скорее он им велит все время готовить, чтоб неповадно было, – вместо Маттео ответил ему Фабио, и хихикнул. – Я тоже думаю, что они экономке заплатили.  
Старшие паладины доели ужин, подождали, пока опустеют миски у остальных, и только после этого Чампа сказал:  
– Ужин был замечательный, благодарю, Карло, Джулио. Вы оба отлично справились.  
А Кавалли добавил:  
– Признаться, мы не ожидали от вас настолько хорошего ужина. Скажи-ка, Джулио, откуда у тебя такие познания в кулинарии?  
Видимо, у старшего паладина Андреа было плохое настроение и он решил устроить кадетам допрос с целью вывести их на чистую воду. Хотя, конечно, мог и проучить, заставив поварничать все время их пребывания в Жутком Замке в наказание за жульничество (в котором он, похоже, был уверен).  
Джулио встал, склонил голову. Его уши полыхали красным так, что отчетливо выделялись на фоне его светло-русых волос. Все паладины и кадеты уставились на него, стараясь понять, врет он или нет.  
– Сеньор Андреа... Я... – он покраснел еще сильнее, сглотнул. Поднял голову, наткнулся на внимательный, но доброжелательный взгляд Чампы, и ободряющие взгляды Робертино и Оливио, и осмелел:  
– Сеньор Андреа… Я с детства любил на кухню ходить. Наша повариха Марианна сказки очень хорошо рассказывала. И она их рассказывала, только когда готовила… Вот я слушал сказки и смотрел, как она готовит. А потом мне стало интересно, я захотел сам что-нибудь приготовить и попросил ее научить. Она и научила кое-чему. Ну а потом уже в Корпусе нас с Карло часто в наказание на кухню отправляли, там тоже было на что посмотреть...  
Все сидели с открытыми ртами. Даже старшие паладины. Первым от удивления оправился Кавалли и сказал с укоризной:  
– Вы бы так паладинским наукам учились, как поварскому делу… Впрочем, теперь я могу сказать точно одно, Джулио: даже если вдруг ты не пройдешь испытания, Корпус будет рад тебя принять в качестве повара при канцелярии в любой провинциальной столице. Так что монастырь тебе уже не грозит.  
Джулио сделался вишневого цвета и только и смог выдавить:  
– Спасибо, сеньор Андреа…  
Все остальные захихикали и заулыбались. Кавалли выждал пару минут, потом посерьезнел, призвал к тишине и сказал:  
– Со следующей ночи начнутся полевые испытания. Здесь, наверху донжона, установлены магические обзорные шары, через которые мы будем за вами во время испытаний наблюдать. Для этого каждый из вас перед выходом получит особый амулет. Снимать его нельзя – это будет считаться провалом испытания. Так что постарайтесь их не терять. Амулеты зачарованы так, что заклятие снять с них невозможно, потому можете не опасаться разрядить их случайно. Испытания у вас будут разные. Мы подобрали каждому такое испытание, какое считаем необходимым… не только в плане проверки умений и способностей, но и других качеств. Завтра ночью испытания предстоят Жоану, Тонио и Джулио – вы отправитесь на болото, и Робертино, Алессио и Рикардо – а вы пойдете в фейский лес. Также завтра на кладбище на поверхность отправятся Маттео, Анэсти и Карло. Там же на кладбище, в подземном некрополе будут испытания у Оливио, Дино и Артурэ, а в пещере – у Бласко, Энрике и Камилло. Ради этого, кстати, у вас завтра не будет вечерней тренировки. А сегодня ночью мы для вас всех кое-что другое запланировали. Через час приходите на верхнюю площадку южной башни и захватите с собой из зала по циновке.  
Младшие паладины и кадеты встали, поклонились наставникам и, тихо переговариваясь, разошлись по комнатам. Джулио и Карло, которых совершенно не обрадовало известие, что им тоже надо зачем-то идти на южную башню, побежали мыть посуду (этого ведь тоже никто не отменял). Впрочем, поскольку за время кадетства их очень часто отправляли посудомойничать на кухню в наказание, то справились они довольно быстро.


	6. Вечер откровений

Вечер откровений  
Жуткий Замок строился в те времена, когда междоусобицы еще были любимым развлечением салабрийских донов, а королевская власть в этих местах слабой, и к тому же из-за гор Сьерре-Ньеблас тогда порой набегали то отряды алевендских рыцарей-волков, то орды сильванских варваров, и помимо паладинов в замке стоял еще и военный гарнизон. Так что возведен замок был по всем тогдашним правилам фортификации: на взгорке стоял мощный квадратный донжон в четыре этажа с пирамидальной черепичной крышей, к нему прилегали четыре двухэтажные пристройки, соединенные с донжоном и оборонительными башнями крытыми галереями. Эти пристройки делили замковый двор на четыре части, каждую из которых в случае чего можно было оборонять отдельно. Стена и оборонительные башни на ней были заполнены внутри грунтом, который образовался при рытье рва. Теперь ров превратился в неглубокую заросшую травой и кустами канаву, а стены и башни стояли себе и даже не требовали особых усилий для поддержания их в порядке. Каждая из четырех этих башен имела наверху широкую площадку, обнесенную высокими зубцами. Когда-то здесь стояли требушеты, скорпионы и баллисты, а позже – мощные гномьи пушки. Пятьдесят лет назад для пограничных гарнизонов в горах были выстроены три вполне современные крепости, так что паладины получили Жуткий Замок в полное свое пользование и надобность в крепостных орудиях отпала.  
Через час после ужина паладины с кадетами, взяв из тренировочного зала циновки, пошли на южную башню, гадая по дороге, зачем это и что там будет. Впрочем, Жоан, Эннио, Анэсти и кадет Паоло Эстанса не гадали – они, будучи представителями давних паладинских династий, похоже, знали, что их там ждет. Кое-кто из сотоварищей пытался было их расспрашивать, но те только отмахивались: мол, сейчас сами всё узнаете. При этом встревоженными или мрачными они не выглядели, и другие младшие паладины и кадеты успокоились: значит, ничего особо страшного или сложного их не ожидает.  
Старшие паладины их уже ждали на площадке южной башни. Посередине стояла большая жаровня, в которой пылал огонь, а над ней, на треножнике – котел, наполненный кипящей водой. Кавалли с задумчивым лицом стоял у этого котла и медленно водил рукой над ним, равномерно сыпля что-то из маленького мешочка. Филипепи, оглядев всю толпу младших паладинов и кадетов, удовлетворенно кивнул, показал рукой на площадку:  
– Располагайтесь вокруг огня. Сегодня у вас будет особенная ночь.  
Робертино потянул носом, пытаясь понять, чем пахнет от котла, многозначительно хмыкнул, выбрал себе место с подветренной стороны под зубцом, развернул циновку и уселся на нее, скрестив ноги. Рядом в той же позе сел Жоан, а потом и остальные, расположившись по периметру площадки. Всем было очень интересно, зачем они здесь и что варится в котле, ну и немного страшно при этом, конечно. Ясно одно: это тоже какое-то испытание, не чай же их Кавалли позвал пить, в самом деле.  
Дождавшись, пока усядутся все, Кавалли оглядел их и сказал:  
– Корпус – братство посвященных. Корпус уравнивает всех. Мы все – рыцари Девы. Для Нее нет разницы, знатного происхождения Ее рыцарь или нет, законнорожденный или бастард, или вообще подкидыш – Она принимает нас не за это. Я знаю, что кое-кто из вас иной раз забывает эту простую истину, – он внимательно глянул на Маттео, потом перевел взгляд на Ренье. Оба смутились.  
– Вы всегда должны помнить, – он коснулся аканта на своем плече. – Независимо от нашего происхождения мы – рыцари Девы и личные вассалы короля, а это выше, чем любое происхождение по крови. Носить паладинский мундир – большая честь. Понимаю, вы слышите это часто, но это не пустые слова. И сегодня вам придется пройти испытание, которое поможет вам осознать это. И не только это… И возможно, кто-то из вас не сумеет его пройти.  
Ринальдо Чампа раскрыл большую шкатулку, которую до того держал в руках. Это был простой ящик из яблоневых досочек, покрытый резьбой в виде акантов. Из ящика Валерио Филипепи достал объемистую серебряную чашу с двумя ручками, очень старую на вид, но при этом не потемневшую – видно, ее часто чистили и полировали.   
– Алевендские язычники называют нас вечными женихами Девы, полагая, что это звучит пренебрежительно, – старший паладин Валерио поднял чашу повыше, и на ясном серебре заиграли отблески пламени. – И не догадываются, что в этом есть доля истины. Мы обещаемся Ей, отдаем Ей свою верность... на всю жизнь, какая отмерена нам богами, а бывает, что и в посмертии многие из нас служат Ей. Кое-кто из вас это уже осознал, кое-кто – нет, но сегодняшняя ночь поможет вам понять и принять это… Или нет. Ведь решиться на такое служение непросто, и кто-то, возможно, так и не сможет. В этом нет ничего постыдного, просто – не судьба.   
Кавалли посмотрел на кадета Рикардо и сказал:  
– Иногда бывает, что паладин посвящен не Деве, а Матери, Судии или Мастеру. Редкий случай – и особый. Но быть рыцарями Девы таким паладинам это не мешает, Она принимает их служение и одаривает милостью так же, как и своих посвященных… и испытания они проходят почти те же, пусть и служат не только Ей.  
Рикардо кивнул.   
Кавалли взял чашу, зачерпнул из котла кипящий отвар:  
– У всех нас были свои причины прийти в Корпус и выбрать этот путь. Причины у всех разные. Не в обычае нашего братства спрашивать о них ради праздного любопытства. Но сейчас это не любопытство, а часть испытания. Мы все – братья в служении, и должны знать, что привело в это служение каждого из нас. Не обязательно рассказывать всё, упоминать подробности… Главное – говорить правду.  
Он отпил из чаши и сказал:  
– Я – Андреа Кавалли, бастард барона Дамиано Альбамонте и белошвейки Люсьенны Кавалли. Отец официально не признал меня, но обеспечил мне достойное воспитание и образование… А в восемнадцать лет я ушел в Корпус. Не по зову сердца, а по обычаю моей родины Плайясоль. Зов сердца проснулся позже, и я понял, что мое место – здесь, до конца моих земных дней.  
Чашу взял Валерио Филипепи, сделал глоток:  
– Мещанская семья Филипепи в реестрах числится как ремесленники-изготовители ключей и мелкие торговцы, но на деле печально известна в Модене, да и во всем Понтевеккьо, как целая династия профессиональных воров и мошенников. Мой дед по прямой линии долгое время был главой понтевеккийской подпольной гильдии воров, и меня готовили ему в наследники. Одним из испытаний было провести день в образе убогого паломника, и принести вечером пятьсот реалов. Добыть их следовало, попрошайничая и обчищая карманы. Было Весеннее Равноденствие, и к Зеленому Холму со знаменитым Моденским храмом Девы пришло множество паломников. Я ходил по толпе, прикидываясь придурковатым горбуном, и обрабатывал карманы и кошельки… А потом увидел Ее. Она смотрела мне прямо в душу, и видела насквозь. Это длилось всего мгновение, и казалось только игрой света на витраже, но я не смог забыть этот взгляд. И утром следующего дня удрал в столицу, прямо в Корпус. И вот уже тридцать лет я здесь.  
Он отдал чашу Чампе. Мартиниканец чуть улыбнулся, тоже отпил и сказал:  
– Род Чампа – потомки последнего царя Чаматлана Аматекуталя Безжалостного и Клеменцы Чампы, посвященной Девы. Тогда в Чаматлане уже тайно ширилось Откровение, многие принимали Веру, а жрецы и царская гвардия хватали всех, кого подозревали в отречении от кровавых чаматланских богов… Схватили и Клеменцу. Она была красавицей, и Аматекуталь возжелал сделать ее своей наложницей, а чтобы сломить ее, изнасиловал на алтаре богини Атлакатль, принеся в жертву ее девственную кровь. Клеменца родила сына и умерла в родах. А через десять лет после этого Чаматлан, последнее из языческих царств, пал под натиском Куантепека и Тиуапана. Аматекуталь, не желая признавать поражение, бросился в жерло вулкана. Сын Клеменцы принял Веру и взял в честь матери имя Клемент, а когда вырос, то дал клятву, что отныне в его роду в каждом поколении будут посвященные Девы. Для нас, потомков Клемента Чампы, великая честь – исполнить эту клятву, и эту честь надо еще заслужить. Я с детства желал стать паладином, и ни разу не пожалел о том, что мое желание исполнилось.  
Младшие паладины и кадеты (кроме мартиниканцев, которые как раз это прекрасно знали) смотрели на него с уважением и удивлением. А Ринальдо Чампа передал чашу Оливио. Тот осторожно принял ее, сделал глоток, ничуть не удивившись тому, что питье в чаше не обжигает. Сказал, глядя в чашу:  
– Я, Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино, рожденный в законном браке от графа Модесто Вальяверде и доньи Лауры Моны Альбино и Кампаньето, пришел в Корпус от отчаяния, желая найти место, откуда меня не достанут ни наставники Ийхос Дель Маре, ни отец. А потом я понял, что это именно то место, куда я и должен был прийти, ведь Дева дала мне силы не сойти с ума и не сломаться, когда в гардемаринской школе меня избивали, насиловали, унижали, морили голодом и сутками держали голым в грязном холодном карцере.  
Он отдал чашу Тонио, рассудив, что, по всей видимости, ее полагается передавать по старшинству – не возраста, а службы. Подняв глаза, заметил, что многие сотоварищи смотрят на него с уважением, даже Маттео, известный своей заносчивостью и себялюбием.  
Тонио отпил, вздохнул и сказал:  
– Я, Тонио Квезал, пришел в Корпус по собственному желанию. Не могу сказать, что по зову сердца, но, по крайней мере, я не сожалею, что оказался первым в нашем роду, кто решил посвятить себя Деве, пусть даже моя родня этого и не понимает...  
Следующим по старшинству службы считался Жоан. Он глотнул горько-сладкого настоя:  
– Я, Жоан Дельгадо, пришел в Корпус, чтобы исполнить давний обет нашего рода. Не хотел, честно говоря, очень не хотел. Но деваться было некуда. А раз пришел – то надо служить как положено, и обеты соблюдать. Дельгадо своих обещаний не меняют, наше слово твердое.   
Жоан передал чашу Робертино. Тот втянул запах напитка, отпил и сказал:  
– Я, Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, пришел в Корпус по обету моих родителей. Не знаю, выбрал бы я этот путь, если бы у меня был выбор... Но я здесь, и думать о том, как могло бы быть, не имеет смысла.  
Чаша перешла к Эннио, он тоже был краток:  
– Я, Эннио Тоноак, как и Жоан, и сеньор Ринальдо, пришел в Корпус по семейной традиции. Для нас это большая честь, и я рад, что могу отдать свое служение Деве, как это делали многие из нашего рода.  
Следующим был Бласко:  
– Я, Бласко Гарсиа из мажеской сальмийской династии Гарсиа, пришел в Корпус, чтобы показать своей родне, что даже такой негодящий маг, как я, может чего-то добиться. И чтобы действительно добиться куда большего, чем работа мастером светошариков или пожарным магом.  
После Бласко настала очередь Анэсти, он отпил и, пожав плечами, сказал:  
– Я, Анэсти Луческу, пошел в Корпус потому, что так принято в нашем роду – младшие сыновья уходят в паладины или в священники. На этот счет нет никаких обетов, просто традиция. Да и куда еще нам деваться-то, если к семейному ремеслу способностей нет, а у семьи – денег на то, чтоб чему другому научить. Не в солдаты же идти, для нашего рода, хоть мы и не дворяне, это как-то зазорно.  
Он передал чашу Луке Мерканте, история которого оказалась такой же, с той только разницей, что Лука был из доминского рода, паладинов в котором раньше не водилось.   
Чаша опустела, Кавалли ее снова наполнил и вручил Алессио Эворе. Тот сделал глоток, вздохнул:  
– Я, Алессио Эвора, третий сын второго сына дона Луиджи Эворы, с острова Рока Эвори в архипелаге Малых Кольяри. Остров этот можно за четыре часа пешком по берегу обойти, и половина его – голые скалы. Так что мы, младшие Эвора, с детства знали: полагаться надо будет только на самих себя. А куда податься внуку благородного, но очень бедного рода? Во флот? Спасите, боги, и помилуйте. Не хотелось всю жизнь солонину с сухарями и луком жрать и неделями суши не видеть. Так что я и пошел в паладины, а мои сестры – в инквизиторки.  
Алессио отдал чашу Рамону Гонсалесу, и тот поведал почти то же самое, с поправкой на сальмийские реалии.  
Наступила очередь Фабио Джантильи:  
– Я ¬– Фабио Джантильи, бастард домина Джантильи и дочери трактирщика Марии Гаттино. Всё, что дал мне отец – это фамилия, и честно сказать, я бы и без нее обошелся, фамилия моей матери тоже вполне достойная. Дед хотел, чтоб я дело унаследовал, но дядя и его жена были этим недовольны... ну и шпыняли меня как могли, пока дед и мать не видели. Я и решил – ну ее к черту, такую жизнь, подумал и пошел в паладины.  
Следующими оказались лютессиец Жюль Лаваррен и плайясолец Альдо Джованьоли, и их истории от рассказа Фабио не слишком отличались. Оба тоже были бастардами, разве что Альдо его отец так и не признал. Потом чашу наполнили снова, и очередь перешла к Маттео.  
Маттео с некоторой опаской понюхал отвар, отпил немного, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и сказал:  
– Я – Маттео Олаварри, четвертый сын графа Олаварри. Пошел в Корпус потому, что всё остальное для меня слишком недостойно, кроме военной или посольской службы, а это меня не прельщало. Но и бездельничать тоже не принято, наш род уже триста лет верно служит Короне. И паладины среди Олаварри бывали.  
Он передал чашу своему приятелю Дино, и у того вдруг покраснели уши, да так, что это было заметно даже в полутьме. Дино отпил из чаши:  
– Я – Дино Каттанеи, третий сын барона Каттанеи. Пошел в Корпус, чтобы не жениться… – он посмотрел на товарищей, давящих смешки. – Ну, что ржете… Оказались бы вы на моем месте! Отец влез в большие долги, и некая очень богатая и очень немолодая домина выкупила его векселя и предложила их обменять на меня. Он согласился. А я на следующий день сбежал. У нее уже три мужа было, и все молодыми умерли, я как-то не горел желанием становиться четвертым, даже за все папины векселя.  
Остальные паладины все-таки тихонько захихикали, но смотрели на Дино с сочувствием, особенно Томазо. Причина Томазова сочувствия тут же и выяснилась, когда к нему очередь перешла.  
– Я – Томазо Белуччи, селянский сын из Анконы. Белуччи испокон веку были арендаторами у донов Арпино, и я бы тоже, как предки, на земле работал, если бы не молодой дон Арпино, которому я по сердцу пришелся. Все, конечно, знали и до того, что наш дон на парней заглядывается, и кое-кто к нему ходил даже, чего уж там, в Анконе это обычное дело. Только я не по этой части, так ему и сказал. Ну и… другие причины еще были… Словом, отказал я ему. Так он со своими прихлебателями ночью на село наехал, меня из дома выволокли и в Кастель Арпино утащили, а моей матери дон эскудо кинул, сказал, что за такого красавца как я, ему и золота не жалко… В ту же ночь я дону, когда он меня поиметь попробовал, бока намял, в окошко сиганул, коня увел и поскакал в Арпиньето, в церковь, где у алтаря Деве обещался, моля о помощи и защите... Священнику все рассказал, он тут же в церковь двух паладинов привел – как раз были они там по какому-то делу. С ними я и уехал в Кьоре-ди-Анкона, где меня в кадеты и приняли…   
Томазо поднял голову и наткнулся на сочувствующие и понимающие взгляды Оливио и Дино. Кивнул им и отдал чашу Ренье. Тот смутился, замялся, не решаясь отпить, но потом все-таки глотнул и сказал, запинаясь:  
– Я – Ренье Магри, селянский сын из Лютессии… И у меня причина простая… Две сестры у меня и старший брат. Мы рано сиротами остались. Брат – он меня намного старше, на целых десять лет... Ему семнадцать было, когда родители умерли. Сначала он в селе батрачил, а потом мы переехали в пригород Лютеса, и он в подмастерья к каменщику пошел и работал как проклятый, чтоб нас с сестрами прокормить. Все еще не женился, потому что сначала меня растил, а теперь и девочек надо как-то замуж достойно выдать или научить чему полезному. Деньги нужны… не до женитьбы ему. Ну вот я и пошел в паладины, чтоб им как-то помогать.   
Видно было, что ему отчего-то стыдно в этом признаваться. Но никто, кроме Маттео, не смотрел на него с осуждением, скорее с сочувствием и пониманием, а старший паладин Кавалли – так даже с одобрением.  
Следующим чашу взял орсинец Санчо Эскамилья:  
– Я, Санчо Эскамилья, тоже селянский сын. Я из Мадеруэлы, в тех местах лет двадцать назад демонопоклонники завелись и всех допекли до самых печенок, а сделать с ними долго никто ничего не мог, пока не приехал один паладин… ну если точнее – то это был сеньор Джудо. Вот он демонопоклонников и уделал, да потом еще и с нашим доном, в кровавую ересь ударившимся, разобрался. Так вот отец, когда я подрос, велел мне в паладины идти – вроде как в благодарность, что ли... Ну а я ослушаться не посмел, не принято у нас родительской воле перечить.  
Робертино и Оливио, так и не сумевшие выспросить у старшего паладина Джудо подробностей той истории, переглянулись, и их намерение попытаться разузнать получше только укрепилось. А Санчо передал чашу Энрике. Тот сделал глоток:  
– Я, Энрике Маркез, сын маэстрины Аны Маркез и неблагого альва-изгнанника из клана Бруэх, и пойти в паладины мне посоветовал отец, чтобы моя фейская родня не смогла получить надо мной власть. Так-то я не очень хотел, и долго с этим тянул, пока однажды меня по дурости моей не занесло в Фейриё и чуть было я им не попался. Тогда меня только милость Девы и спасла. Не понравилось мне там, несмотря на половину фейской крови.   
Другие паладины удивились немного: до сих пор Энрике не особенно откровенничал на тему своего происхождения, хотя, конечно, то, что он альв наполовину, было вполне очевидно – такие уши и глаза не спрячешь. Но он никогда не рассказывал о своем отце. Теперь стало понятно, почему. Клан Бруэх из всех кланов темных альвов выделялся своей особенной жестокостью, кровожадностью и порочностью (если это слово применимо к фейри вообще, с их своеобразными представлениями об этике и морали). По счастью, полукровок-альвов далеко не так сильно тянуло в Фейриё, как полу- или даже четверть-сидов, но зато и к магии они были почти не способны, владели только некоторыми альвскими умениями.  
Чаша досталась Хансу Танненбауму, сыну аллеманских иммигрантов. Он был самым нелюдимым и молчаливым среди всех младших паладинов, со всеми имел ровные отношения, отличался прилежанием и старательностью, и никогда ни с кем не делился личным. Возможно, чувствовал некоторую предвзятость по отношению к себе – аллеманцев в Фарталье не любили и смотрели на них настороженно, так что многие иммигранты старались как можно скорее сделаться большими фартальцами, чем фартальцы природные – даже имена детям давали и фамилии записывали на фартальский манер. Ханс, родившийся уже в Фарталье, говорил на чистом фартальском не хуже образованного уроженца Дельпонте или Срединной Фартальи, но имя и фамилию носил родные и менять их, похоже, не собирался.  
Ханс отпил из чаши:  
– Я, Ханс Танненбаум, пришел в Корпус потому, что мой родной дед хотел выкрасть меня и вывезти в Аллеманию, – он оглядел остальных и вздохнул. – Танненбаумы уже двести лет известны в Аллемании как лучшие часовщики и мастера точных механизмов. Мой дед имеет должность главного придворного часовщика, помимо того, что владеет часовой фабрикой. Он желал бы передать дело и придворную должность по наследству, но мой отец оказался очень посредственным мастером и надежд деда не оправдал. И тогда дед решил дождаться внуков. Но рождались только девочки, а их как наследниц он вообще не рассматривал – вы все и сами знаете, какое в Аллемании отношение к женщинам. Там никому и в голову не придет, что женщина может разбираться в механике, даже если ее отметил Мастер. Мои две старшие сестры полюбили семейное дело, и отец забавы ради их научил, а потом оказалось, что они намного его превзошли. Когда дед узнал – разбушевался. Кричал, что это позор, что это недопустимо и непристойно. Родители не выдержали – и уехали сюда, в Фарталью. Дед попытался было запретить нам носить нашу фамилию, но отец уперся. Даже открыл в Фартальезе мастерскую «Танненбаум и дочери». И благодаря Гретхен и Мадлен наши дела быстро поправились. Они, например, морские и научные хронометры научились делать не хуже гномьих… А потом я родился… Дед когда узнал, что у него внук, загорелся желанием меня выкрасть. Трижды пытался… а может, и больше, не знаю. А когда я подрос, оказалось, что у меня к семейному делу никаких талантов нет. Но деда это не успокоило, он так или иначе, а хотел, чтобы я приехал в Берштадт и унаследовал дело. И тогда я и решил: назло деду сделаю так, чтоб меня нельзя было никаким образом объявить наследником. Если он так уж хочет, чтобы его капиталы и дело не пропали, пусть моим сестрам их передает.  
Такое несвойственное Хансу многословие удивило его сотоварищей не меньше, чем сама история. И паладин Орландо Спарвиери, допив из чаши, даже сказал:  
– У меня такое впечатление, что если наши истории собрать да напечатать, целый роман с приключениями получится… Я, Орландо Спарвиери, сбежал в Корпус от гнева наместника Исла-Коралины, моей родной провинции. Кхм, клочок земли в Лазурном море площадью в две с половиной тысячи акров – целая провинция, всегда этому удивлялся. Мой отец – один из десяти коралинских донов, притом самый мелкий. И я бы унаследовал домен в виде старой башни на скале над морем и бухты с поселком в двадцать домов, а также стадо коз, три виноградника и четыре отмели с устрицами, если бы черти не дернули меня трахнуть дочку барона Коралино. Трахались мы по обоюдному согласию и ко взаимному удовольствию, вот только наместник решил, что я сорвал персик не по чину. Пришлось драпать туда, откуда он меня бы не достал. А теперь не жалею.  
Он вернул чашу Кавалли. Тот наполнил ее снова и вручил кадету Рикардо.   
Рикардо прикрыл сидские серебристые глаза, осторожно втянул губами немного отвара:  
– Я Рикардо Вега, кровавый сид-квартерон во втором поколении… Мои родители – тоже квартероны, и тоже посвященные Матери. Я родился, чтобы служить богам так же, как и они, потому я не знаю другой жизни.  
Чашу взял его записной приятель Сандро:  
– Я, Сандро Эрико Ортега и Пенья, сын дона Ортега и его конкубины, пошел в Корпус по собственной воле, хотя отец меня и отговаривал. А желание это у меня возникло, когда мы на Весеннее Равноденствие побывали в монастыре Кантабьехо, на праздничной мессе. Там в храме на стене в левом приделе между окон на фреске изображен паладин Армано Луис Торрес и Одалино, его в Кесталье почитают как местного святого, в старые времена он у нас знатно прославился и сделал людям много добра. Я слушал хор, смотрел на фреску и вдруг подумал: а почему бы мне тоже не стать паладином? Вот я и сделался кадетом, а там – как богам будет угодно.  
Чаша перешла к Диего Аламо, известному непоседе и озорнику, частому заседателю карцера, но при том всеобщему любимцу. Он смело отпил из чаши:  
– Я, Диего Аламо, своих родителей не знаю, потому как меня новорожденным положили в детскую корзинку у ворот Аламосской Обители Матери. Так что вырос я в приюте. А в паладины пошел по зову сердца, да и круто это – быть паладином.  
Он передал чашу своему соседу, Паоло. Тот сделал глоток:  
– Я – Паоло Эстанса, и я тоже пошел в паладины по зову сердца, а не только по семейной традиции. А больше мне и сказать нечего.  
Следующим в очереди оказался Пьетро Пальмиери. Он тяжко вздохнул, отпил из чаши и сказал:  
– А меня мать сюда сплавила с глаз подальше, чтоб я ее мужу глаза не мозолил. Я, Пьетро Пальмиери, бастард баронессы Бланки Карильяно и Даниэля Пальмиери, третьего из детей дона Пальмиери… Отец меня только именем обеспечить смог, а мать… Ей я тоже не особо был нужен. Вот потому-то я и здесь.  
Он опять вздохнул и отдал чашу Хорхе. Тот зажмурился, отпил, явно боясь то ли обжечься, то ли еще чего, выдохнул, утер губы тыльной стороной ладони:  
– Я – Хорхе Пескадеро. Ну, как вы по моей фамилии сами понимаете – из семьи потомственных рыбаков с островов Монтефуэго. Обычно из наших, кто рыбу ловить не хотел – в матросы шли. Ну а я ни к тому, ни к тому оказался не годен, потому как в лодке меня тошнит по-страшному. А больше делать у нас там нечего, кроме как рыбу ловить или матросить… Отец наскреб кое-каких денег, да и отправил меня на материк, искать себе дело по душе. Я было в армию хотел завербоваться, а потом подумал – а не попробовать ли в паладинский Корпус. Вдруг получится. В армию-то я всегда успею, а быть паладином всяко лучше и почетнее, чем простым солдатом. Вот я и здесь. И не жалею.  
Чашу взял Артурэ:  
– Ну… Я, Артурэ Маринеску, из мещан города Сибиу – оттуда как раз и происходят знаменитые ингарийские седла и прочая сбруя. И мои предки этим и занимались. А мне не хотелось всю жизнь кожи для седельщиков мять и дубить, я и ушел из дому, с отцом поругавшись. Сначала было подмастерьем к кузнецу пошел, а потом в паладинский Корпус.  
Следующим оказался мартиниканец Камилло Папалотль. Он понюхал отвар, отпил немного, тяжко вздохнул:  
– Я, Камилло из клана Папалотль, пошел сюда не по своей воле, а по дедовскому приказу. Потому что не пожелал жениться на ком велено. У нас в Чаматлане до сих пор во многих кланах старейшины решают, кому с кем в брак вступать, и мнением младших на этот счет не очень-то интересуются. Вот и мне нашли невесту, а я другую любил. Мы сбежали вместе, добрались до Куантепека, и там в первой попавшейся церкви упросили священницу нас поженить. А потом поехали в Ольянтампо, чтобы уплыть в Фарталью… но нас перехватили, когда мы на корабль садились. Не только моя родня, но и братья Джулии… Началась резня, я был ранен, а Джулия погибла. Хотел умереть, но мне не дали. Потом, когда я выздоровел, дед опять попытался заставить меня жениться на выбранной невесте. Я отказывался и вообще хотел с собой покончить. Тогда дед сдался, но потребовал, чтоб я ушел в паладины. Чтобы не навлекать на клан обиду со стороны семьи невесты. Я и ушел…  
Младшие паладины и кадеты с сочувствием на него смотрели – раньше он не делился этой историей, знал ее только Ринальдо Чампа, его наставник и соотечественник. Сосед Камилло, тоже мартиниканец, с сочувствием пожал его плечо, взял чашу:  
– Я, Эмилио Уапанка из Вилькасуамана, здесь потому, что дал такой обет, когда моя младшая сестра так тяжко заболела, что даже магией ее исцелить не получалось. Я попросил Мать и Деву о чуде, и поклялся взамен посвятить свою жизнь служению богам. Сестра через два дня выздоровела, и я пошел в Вилькасуаманскую канцелярию, подал прошение о приеме в кадеты… Не пожалел об этом ни разу. Правда, трахаться хочется иной раз безумно…  
Кавалли взял у него опустевшую чашу, черпнул из котла и отдал кадету Карло. Все с любопытством повернулись к нему. Под этими взглядами Карло сильно смутился, дрожащими руками поднес чашу к губам, отпил, проглотил, помялся и сказал:  
– Я, Карло Джотти, из доминского рода Джотти, остался сиротой в десять лет. Мои родители погибли в кораблекрушении, и меня забрала к себе бабушка. Хотела, чтобы я тоже семейным делом занимался, как отец и дядья с тетками, в торговую академию отправила, а я учиться не хотел ничему, только развлекаться. И когда ей моих векселей на сорок эскудо принесли, она меня сначала выпорола, а потом в доме заперла. Хотела вообще сначала в монастырь, но потом пожалела, и устроила в Корпус. Внесла пожертвование на триста эскудо – почти всё мое наследство, что после родителей осталось…  
Он опустил голову и быстро сунул чашу Джулио. Тот неожиданно для всех мяться не стал, смело допил, что осталось, и сказал:  
– Я, Джулио Пекорини, сын маркиза Пекорини, попал в Корпус потому, что родители отчаялись меня хоть к чему-то пристроить. В нашем роду издавна безделье не приветствуется. А я ничем заниматься не хотел и ничему учиться тоже. Меня было в университет определили, право изучать. Я на лекции не ходил почти, зато каждый день по веселым домам, как вот Карло. Только я векселей не на сорок эскудо надавал, а на целых сто... Вот матушка и упросила его величество меня в Корпус принять.   
Все остальные тихонько захихикали, кроме Робертино и Оливио. Джулио опустил голову и протянул чашу Кавалли. Тот забрал у него чашу и передал Чампе. Мартиниканец протер ее платком и уложил в шкатулку. А Кавалли сказал:  
– Теперь – укладывайтесь и спите.   
Младшие паладины и кадеты послушно принялись укладываться на циновки, и кто-то спросил:  
– А как же испытание?  
– Это и есть испытание, – Кавалли выплеснул остатки отвара из котла в огонь. Взметнулось облако густого пара, тут же Филипепи черпнул маны и выпустил ее резким ударом, разогнав этот пар по всей площадке. Пар накрыл всех и каждый успел его вдохнуть. И они заснули, едва успев умоститься на узких циновках. Старшие паладины обошли площадку, вглядываясь в лица учеников, потом и сами разложили у погасшей жаровни по циновке и улеглись на них.   
Глядя в звездное небо, Кавалли задумчиво проговорил:  
– Что-то боюсь я… вдруг кто-то из них не сможет пройти испытание духа.   
– С чего бы? – отозвался Филипепи, ворочаясь. – Смогут. Даже баран Джулио, я думаю. По-моему, он упертый, и правда как баран, ха. Упертый в хорошем смысле.  
Чампа поерзал на своей циновке, вздохнул:  
– Ему бы к этой упертости еще сообразительности чуть побольше. Лень он, к его чести, побороть сумел, хоть и под угрозой отправки в монастырь. Но соображает он, прямо скажем, не слишком хорошо.   
Филипепи снял берет, сложил и сунул за пояс, положил руку под голову:  
– Когда припекает – соображает он очень неплохо. Помнишь ведь историю с лабиринтом и сидом-соблазнителем? Джудо тогда сказал, что именно Джулио первым допер, что и как делать надо.   
Чампа повеселел, хихикнул:  
– Это да. Хотя, конечно, кровавые мозоли старинными железными панталонами он себе натер тогда такие, что два дня тренироваться потом не мог. Карло хоть сообразил поверх белья надеть… Андреа, знаешь, я думаю – зря ты боишься. Пройдут. Да и потом – хоть кто-то на твоей памяти испытание духа провалил?  
– Бывало. Почти в каждом наборе бывает такое, просто ты еще молодой, у тебя это первые ученики, ты с этим еще не столкнулся… – Кавалли вздохнул. – Конечно, если кто не справится – значит, такова судьба. Но все равно мне тревожно. Они мне как дети... Да что – «как»…   
– Это верно, – Филипепи все еще крутился на циновке, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Дети. Своих-то у нас нет и не будет… Тебе, Ринальдо, конечно, повезло, у тебя дочка есть. А у нас только ученики.  
Мартиниканец невесело улыбнулся:  
– Скажешь тоже – «повезло». Нет, конечно, в каком-то смысле повезло. Люблю я ее... А что до «повезло»… У нас ведь обычай договорных союзов ради детей не просто так до сих широко распространен. Мы все в довольно тесном родстве состоим, в старые времена не положено было брать супруга из другого царства, и даже сейчас на такое многие ревнители традиций косо посматривают. Вот старейшины и устраивают браки так, чтоб подобрать супругов из не слишком близких семей. И оставить потомство – обязанность каждого мартиниканца и мартиниканки, поэтому-то даже те, кто желает стать паладином, инквизиторкой или уйти в монастырь, должны перед тем выполнить свой долг. Если союз не брачный, а договорной, как у меня было и у Тонио с Эннио, то сыновья остаются в клане мужчины, а дочери принадлежат клану женщины. Так что моя Розалина – не Чампа, а Теночак. И я в ее воспитании вообще не должен был никакого участия принимать, это дело ее клана, а мне разрешили видеться с ней – и то счастье.  
Андреа Кавалли на это сказал:  
– Все равно я тебе завидую по-доброму. У меня вот только племянники... Зато много, целых пять – два мальчика и три девочки, – он повеселел. – И ученики, конечно же.  
Он полез в карман и достал серебряную бонбоньерку. Выковырял из нее маленькую пастилку и сунул в рот.  
– Пойду за ними, пригляжу. Вдруг что не так пойдет и кого-нибудь выводить придется. Все-таки они в первый раз…  
Чампа протянул к нему руку:  
– А знаешь, я пожалуй тоже. Давай и мне. Да и, может, кого из чаматланских встречу.  
Получив пастилку, он ее разжевал, улегся поудобнее:  
– Валерио, ты сам-то? Пойдешь?  
Филипепи призадумался, потом сказал:  
– Эх, ладно. И я пойду, хоть и не люблю я это дело… вечно мне там родня является... Но пойти надо. Что-то как-то я за Ренье опасаюсь, не было в нем уверенности в себе. Ясное дело, вмешаться мы не можем, но все-таки… Надо присмотреть.   
Он достал свою бонбоньерку и вытряс из нее пастилку, раскусил.  
– Ну, парни… с нами милость Девы. Спокойной ночи.  
И все трое почти тут же и заснули.


	7. Испытание Оливио

Оливио  
Этот сон отличался от обычных снов – это Оливио сразу понял. Странное было ощущение: всё вокруг реально и ощутимо, но в то же время ты знаешь, что спишь, и это происходит с тобой в каком-то другом плане бытия. А главное – что бы ты тут ни сделал и какие решения бы ни принял – ничего не отменится при пробуждении.  
Оливио сидел на каменной старинной лестнице, что спускалась от южных Морских ворот Кастель Вальяверде прямо к морю. Нижние ее ступени скрывались под водой, и Оливио знал точно – дальше, на глубине пятнадцати футов, они переходят в дорогу, а дорога ведет к руинам древней таллианской столицы – Алданиуму, погрузившемуся в морскую пучину во время Великого Южного Землетрясения. Тогда-то и появились острова Кольяри, длинной цепью протянувшиеся вдоль Плайясольского побережья – их вынесло со дна морского, когда Алданиум превратился сначала в лагуну, а потом в залив. В ясную погоду в полдень с лодки можно было увидеть на дне Вальядинского залива и остатки дороги, и обросшие ракушками, водорослями и кораллами руины. Когда Оливио был еще подростком, он любил выйти в море на своей маленькой лодочке и подолгу смотреть в эти глубины. Мечтал, как станет моряком, знаменитым капитаном и когда-нибудь откроет какой-нибудь затерянный город или удивительный остров.   
Лодочка и сейчас качалась на воде, причаленная за короткую цепь к лестнице. Оливио встал со ступеньки и пошел вниз. Заметил, что одет по плайясольской летней моде, в короткую тунику и штаны до колен с легкими сандалиями. Не одевался так уже очень давно, и тут же посмотрел на левую ладонь. Едва заметный звездообразный шрам от болта «ублюдка», полученный прошлой осенью, был на месте. И на плече тонкая ниточка шрама от Стансова ножа тоже.   
Сел в лодку, потянулся снять цепь с кнехта, но передумал. Опустил руку в прозрачную зеленоватую воду, вынул и утер лицо, чувствуя соль и запах моря.   
– Ты еще можешь пойти тем путем, каким хотел идти сначала, – раздался позади знакомый голос. Оливио вздрогнул, но оборачиваться не стал. И не ответил.  
Говорившая спустилась по лестнице ниже, села на ступеньку рядом с лодочкой:  
– Теперь ведь в Ийхос Дель Маре тебе идти не придется. А в Морской Академии уже побоятся допускать подобное. И ты сможешь стать капитаном, как и хотел когда-то. И вернуть себе всё, что у тебя отобрали. Стать графом Вальяверде… и жениться на той, что тебе по сердцу и любит тебя. Как ты и желал бы на самом деле. Ведь променять всё это на служение и груз обетов до конца дней – тяжкий выбор. Подумай, Оливио. Прямо сейчас ты можешь уйти из Корпуса. Это последняя возможность, другой больше никогда не будет.  
Оливио и правда думал об этом. Довольно часто с того дня, когда решением королевского суда графа Вальяверде лишили титулов и прав, а самому Оливио вернули фамилию и право наследования. Тогда же, на том суде, Оливио сказал, что он паладин, и право наследования ему ни к чему. Но верховный судья на то ответил, что в жизни случается всякое, и у Оливио всегда остается возможность отказаться от обетов, потому что он старший в роду и его право на наследование больше права его младшего брата Джамино, который к тому же не очень крепок здоровьем.  
Он снова взялся за цепь, перебирая пальцами черные звенья. Но так и не снял ее с кнехта. И сказал:  
– Нет.   
Повернулся, поднял голову и посмотрел на ту, что сидела так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чуть не задохнулся, встретив ее сияющий синий взгляд, но сказал твердо:  
– Нет, моя Донья. Я молил Тебя о помощи и защите – и Ты дала их мне, не требуя ничего взамен. Наверное, я всегда знал, что Ты отпустишь меня, если я попрошу… И я безмерно благодарен за эту возможность. Но я решил служить Тебе не только в благодарность, но и потому, что сам этого желаю, просто понял это не сразу. Я Твой, моя Донья.  
И он склонил голову.   
Она коснулась его волос, мягко провела по ним ладонью:  
– Ты выбрал, мой Оливио… И я принимаю твой выбор.  
И она исчезла, а Оливио, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, выбрался из лодки, скинул сандалии, тунику и штаны, и прыгнул в море с лестницы, нырнул глубоко, глубже, чем когда-то нырял здесь. Подплыл под водой к самому низу лестницы и по скользким от водорослей ступеням вышел из моря. Кастель Вальяверде, облитый полуденным солнцем, уже не казался таким мрачным, как раньше. Это снова был дом – место, где его, Оливио, всегда будут рады видеть, каким бы путем он ни шел в своей жизни. Оливио наклонился поднять одежду – и увидел, что вместо плайясольской летней туники на мраморных ступенях лежит его паладинский мундир, а рядом – меч. Он оделся, чувствуя, как накатывает дикая усталость и сонливость, едва застегнул последние пуговицы и надел перевязь, как сон его одолел, и он заснул, растянувшись на широкой мраморной ступеньке.


	8. Видение Жоана

Жоан  
Конечно, Жоан знал, что ближе к концу обучения его ждет испытание духа – дедушка Мануэло позаботился о том, чтобы рассказать внучатому племяннику побольше о традициях Корпуса и в том числе об особенных паладинских духовных практиках. Но знать – одно, а самому испытание проходить – совсем другое. Потому что в этом испытании каждый сталкивается с чем-то своим – кто с соблазнами, кто со страхами, кто оказывается перед нелегким выбором.   
Он стоял во дворе родного дома. Всё было настоящим, словно он и вправду перенесся туда. Даже время суток то же самое – ближе к полуночи. В усадьбе светилось только одно окно – в гостиной. В ветвях старых абрикос и яблонь горели маленькие светошарики, создавая мешанину световых пятен на потрескавшихся известняковых плитках двора и игру теней на беленых стенах усадьбы. Жоан подошел к двери, и только протянув руку, понял, что реальность здесь другая. Это была его рука, крепкая, с широкой ладонью и сильными пальцами рука мужчины из рода Дельгадо – но не юношеская, а мозолистая, огрубевшая и жилистая. Жоан не удивился: в этой реальности мистического сна могло быть что угодно.   
Толкнул незапертую дверь и вошел в вестибюль. Здесь все было так, как всегда, только на полу лежал другой ковер, а двери в гостиную сверкали новым лаком и витыми бронзовыми ручками, куда более изящными, чем помнил Жоан. В гостиной светился один светошар, горел камин, у которого в глубоком кресле кто-то сидел. Второе кресло рядом пустовало. Жоан оглядел гостиную. Поменялась обивка на диване и креслах, стулья теперь были другие и пуфики тоже. Столики остались старые, как и банкетка. В стеклянном поставце в углу, где хранились паладинские награды предков, появилась новая полочка с наградными знаками, а на стене, в ряду портретов – дедушка Мануэло и отец, дон Сезар. Жоан сморгнул слезу, повернулся к камину. Там над каминной полкой в большой раме красовался этюд маэстрины Сесильи, тот самый, для которого Жоан ей позировал в роли Поссенто Фарталлео. А на крюках у камина висел паладинский меч.   
Жоан подошел к камину, обошел занятое кресло.  
В нем сидел брат Микаэло, облаченный в длинную синюю с золотом тунику посвященного Мастера. Был он худой, куда только брюшко и делось. Поседевший, в очках, с большими залысинами, с бороздками морщин на лбу.   
– Ну где тебя носило, – Микаэло снял очки, протер и надел. – Я боялся, что не дождусь.  
Жоан уселся в свободное кресло. Откуда-то он тут же узнал, что отец и дедуля Мануэло недавно умерли, один за другим, и что сам Жоан едва успел приехать с ними проститься, и что Микаэло тяжело болел и не смог приехать на похороны, только сейчас вылечился и домой наведался. Но все-таки Жоан осторожно спросил:  
– Почему?  
– Я не могу покидать Обитель надолго, – вздохнул Микаэло. – Фейский подарочек, сам же знаешь. Пока я там, на освященной земле – у меня относительно ясный разум и я способен отличать настоящее от своих фантазий. Но стоит мне провести вне Обители больше трех суток – и начинается… Как же теперь-то? Батя умер, дедуля тоже... Это теперь я, получается… вроде бы как дон? Джорхе-то наследовать никак не может, да и переехать сюда – тоже. Не отпустят же его со службы…  
Жоан молчал, пребывая в странном состоянии – он ощущал себя и юным, и сорокалетним, со всем соответствующим жизненным опытом. И знанием того, что для него-юного еще только будущее… и пониманием, что он забудет это знание, когда кончится мистический сон.  
Микаэло вздохнул опять, пригладил седые лохмы, сказал:  
– Пойдет всё прахом, наверное. Я же тут смогу бывать редко, три дня через две недели, куда это годится!.. На детей полагаться тоже не могу… Старший ведь в паладины захотел, а сын от Лупиты – сам же знаешь, магом оказался, у Эвитиной дочки ветер в голове, а младшие совсем еще мелкие… Разве что Аньес выписать из Мартиники. Да поедет ли она сюда? Там у нее семья, дети… дом свой.  
– Почему пойдет прахом? – Жоан вгляделся в брата. – Я же есть. И Джорхе. И ты, хоть у тебя и каша в голове. Мы – Дельгадо. И дети твои тоже есть, и они, хвала богам, не дураки, подрастут и научатся. И Моника. Пусть она и селянка по рождению, но донья из нее вышла не хуже прирожденной.   
– А все-таки… Если бы ты отказался от обетов и сделался доном – как было бы хорошо. Жил бы здесь, женился бы на дворянке. И никто бы не болтал, мол, Дельгадо совсем захирели, дон безумный да еще и на селянке женат.  
– Было бы, не было бы, – что теперь-то говорить об этом, – Жоан посмотрел на дедулин меч. – Не отказался. И не откажусь. Ты не переживай, Микаэло. Батя… батя ведь Монику всему научил, чтобы она была хорошей хозяйкой. Да и ты не безумный, ну голова иной раз набекрень, так ведь такая беда с любым могла случиться. А насчет женитьбы на селянке – так я этим болтунам… – он сжал кулак. – Я им языки в узелки позавязываю, стоит только услышать, кто именно такое ляпает. Потому как если бы сталось так, что мне бы доном пришлось сделаться – я бы на Мартине женился. Другой мне не надо.  
Он взял кочергу, постучал по огнекамням в камине, чтоб сильнее разгорелись.   
– Служба у меня, Микаэло, сам знаешь какая. Но что в моих силах – я всё для семьи сделаю, в этом даже не сомневайся. Как и Джорхе – он бы тебе сказал то же самое. Так что семейное достояние не пойдет прахом. Бывали у нашего рода и худшие времена.  
Микаэло с благодарностью пожал его руку, встал:  
– Спасибо, Жоан. Ну, пойду я, спать лягу. Да и ты не засиживайся.  
Микаэло ушел. Жоан вдруг почувствовал, что все-таки он тут не один. Медленно повернулся к креслу, в котором не так давно сидел брат, и моргнул. Там в своей излюбленной позе, вытянув ноги к камину и откинувшись на спинку, с мундштуком с дымной палочкой, сидел дедуля Мануэло в мундире старшего паладина. Жоан глянул на свои руки – теперь, похоже, он сделался своего настоящего возраста.  
– М-м-м… дедуля, и это… это и было испытание духа?  
Старший паладин вынул мундштук изо рта, выпустил колечко дымка:  
– В каком-то смысле, Жоан. Что удивляешься? Ты-то уже прошел свое испытание и сделал окончательный выбор – тогда, на планинских болотах. Дева отметила тебя. А теперь это был просто мистический сон, в какой мы иной раз ходим, желая какое-нибудь откровение получить, знание особенное, опыт или что еще в таком же роде. Иногда требуется, со временем сам убедишься.  
Жоан жалобно сказал:  
– Так я ведь всё забуду, что в этом сне о будущем узнал. В чем тогда смысл?  
– Как сказать, – дедуля снова затянулся и опять выпустил дымок. – Знание о будущем – да, забудешь. Нечего человеку знать заранее свою и чужую судьбу, неправильно это. Да и всё измениться может, ты ведь только одну вероятность увидел. Так что оно и к лучшему, что забудешь. А вот чувства, переживания – нет, они-то с тобой останутся. Ну и опыт приобретенный, конечно. Ты думаешь, я тут сейчас просто так сижу, снюсь тебе? Мне Андреа написал, когда у вас будет испытание, так я и решил тоже в мистический сон сходить, с тобой увидеться, заодно поглядеть, как ты справишься. Рад за тебя.   
Он метко сбил пепел с палочки в камин:  
– А теперь давай, укладывайся вон там, на диванчик, да засыпай уже обычным сном. Для первого раза с тебя достаточно. А я схожу с Андреа еще пообщаюсь. Давно мы с ним не виделись…  
И Жоан послушался, переместился на диванчик, подсунул под голову мягкий валик и провалился в обычный крепкий сон с сумбурными сновидениями.


	9. Искушение Робертино

Робертино  
По запаху он понял, что за «чай» заварил им всем Кавалли. По крайней мере опознал несколько ингредиентов. Потому и ожидал чего-то подобного. Все-таки сочетание экстрактов трав, проясняющих сознание, с такими, которые вводят в крепкий сон, явно должно служить какой-то особенной цели. К тому же были и ингредиенты, которые он не сумел распознать.  
Но все равно, оказавшись в реальности этого сна, Робертино не сразу осознал, что это все-таки сон, пусть и непростой.  
Он очутился дома, в Кастель Сальваро, в маленькой гостиной собственных покоев. Здесь всё было так, как он помнил, только добавились обитый черным бархатом диванчик с кучкой пестрых подушек, и еще одно кресло у камина. На спинке этого кресла висела пушистая ажурная шаль – такие вязали в Верхней Кесталье, в городке Азурия, из нежнейшего шейного пушка тамошних белых коз. Робертино подошел к этому креслу, взял шаль за край и поднес к лицу, вдохнув едва уловимый запах лаванды и можжевельника. Заметил свое отражение в зеркале над каминной полкой. Он был одет в кестальский кафтан своих родных гербовых цветов, и возраста был своего, настоящего. А вот прическа – другая, он даже пощупал затылок, чтобы убедиться, что хвоста нет и волосы коротко острижены. По кестальским обычаям это было очень важно – здесь разные прически означали разный статус, и длинные волосы кестальские мужчины могли носить только если они были паладинами, магами и наследными донами. А значит, он почему-то перестал быть паладином… И вдруг Робертино сообразил, что это хоть и сон, но не простой, и здесь всё – каким-то образом настоящее. И что бы он тут ни сделал – оно будет иметь значение для той, другой реальности, в которой он сейчас спит на верхней площадке старой башни.  
Он оглянулся. В гостиной никого не было, но все равно чувствовалось чье-то присутствие. Робертино вышел в короткий коридорчик, куда выходили еще четыре двери. За одной из них была маленькая мыльня с сортиром, за тремя другими – жилые комнаты. Он толкнул одну из дверей – за ней оказалось что-то вроде кабинета со шкафами, полными медицинских книг, заваленным бумагами столом и отдельным столиком с большим гномьим микроскопом и парой ящичков с пробирками и предметными стеклами. Он подошел к письменному столу и раскрыл толстую книгу для записей. Его почерком там были записаны наблюдения за ходом беременности и подробное описание родов с последующим наложением швов на разрывы, как внутренние, так и наружные. Последние записи касались уже развития ребенка и восстановления роженицы. Женщина, о которой шла речь, в этих записях называлась «моя донья». Возможно, она фигурировала и под другими именами, но Робертино не стал перечитывать все заметки. Другие бумаги на столе были посвящены исследованию сердечной болезни отца и методам ее лечения, как обычным, так и магическим. Робертино аккуратно сложил бумаги обратно, закрыл книгу и вышел из кабинета. Чувствовал себя странно: он знал – это его кабинет, его записи, судя по датам – за целый год, причем год будущий. Но при этом всё было для него словно внове, как будто он попал в чужое помещение.  
Открыл дверь, за которой должна была быть его спальня.  
Там и была спальня, только обстановка в ней оказалась другая. Другой ковер на полу, другие занавеси на окнах, и другая кровать – намного больше, чем он помнил. Он подошел, раздвинул балдахин… и замер, охваченный целой бурей эмоций.  
На свежих простынях, укрытая до пояса атласным одеялом, лежала в дремоте молодая женщина с кожей цвета топленого молока, с длинными каштановыми косами. Ее глаза были прикрыты, а на пухлых губах застыла безмятежная улыбка. Она лежала на боку, придерживая рукой голенькую смугленькую девочку не старше двух месяцев от роду, которая жадно присосалась к ее небольшой округлой груди.   
Робертино сел на край постели, протянул руку – погладить эти нежные плечи дремлющей женщины, коснуться пальцами головки младенца, покрытой легким темным пушком… и застыл.  
Прошептал:  
– Но разве это возможно?  
– Возможно. Ты ведь желаешь этого, Роберто, – с другой стороны кроватного балдахина появилась его мать. – Я-то знаю... Прямо сейчас ты можешь сделать такой выбор – отказаться от обетов, вернуться домой и жениться на той, которую так любишь. Она согласится – ты нравишься ей, а любовь к ней придет сама… Ты сможешь сделаться доном Альбино, стать отцом и прожить счастливую жизнь рядом с теми, кто тебе дорог.  
Робертино задумался, глядя на дремлющую Луису. Сердце бешено колотилось, а горло перехватило так, что он не мог вдохнуть. Он чувствовал – и правда, сейчас он может сделать окончательный выбор, без всяких последствий… или все-таки с последствиями?   
– Мама… Я ведь посвященный – по вашему обету. Что будет, если я сейчас откажусь от посвящения? Мои дети… должны будут выполнить обещанное вместо меня? Как пришлось мне – вместо вас?  
Она молчала, не глядя на него, и Робертино понял – он прав.  
– Значит, все-таки должны будут, – с грустью сказал он. Закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как подступают к глазам слезы. – Какой тяжкий выбор. Отказаться от своих обетов, но обречь на них кого-то из своих детей. Или не отказываться – и прожить жизнь в служении, не зная любви и радости отцовства… Матушка. Вы сами… я знаю, какой выбор сделали вы – но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то платил за меня. Простите меня за такие слова. Но я не могу. Пусть Луиса найдет свое счастье с другим, и ее дети сами выберут свой путь.  
– Прости меня, сынок, – донья Маргарита отвела его руки от лица и поцеловала в лоб. – Прости меня.  
– Я не виню вас, мама. Иначе бы меня ведь не было вообще, – Робертино посмотрел в ее карие кольярские глаза. – Я люблю вас и с радостью исполню ваш обет… потому что теперь это и мой обет тоже.  
Она кивнула, отступила за балдахин. Робертино снова посмотрел на спящую Луису, тяжело вздохнул, встал с постели и покинул спальню.  
Когда он вошел в гостиную, первое, что увидел – собственное отражение в каминном зеркале. Оно отразило молодого паладина в отлично сидящем мундире, с аккуратной паладинской прической и очень грустным синим взглядом. Робертино посмотрел на кресла у камина – их по-прежнему было два, но азурийской шали на спинке одного из них уже не было, зато в этом кресле явно кто-то сидел. Робертино подошел, и совсем не удивился, увидев в нем своего наставника, старшего паладина Андреа Кавалли.  
– Было нелегко, а? – спросил Кавалли.   
Робертино кивнул, сел в соседнее кресло, уставился на едва светящиеся огнекамни в камине.  
– Я так хотел отказаться, – признался он. – Почти было решился.   
Кавалли молчал, задумчиво глядя на него.   
– Сеньор Андреа… Я ведь правда мог отказаться, да? И это было бы действительно?  
– Мог. И было бы действительно. Потому-то мы и проводим это испытание – чтобы все вы могли сделать окончательный выбор.  
– А вы сами? Вам… трудно было решиться?  
Кавалли пожал плечами:  
– Я, как и ты, девственник, Робертино. Знал с детства: Корпус – моя судьба, другой для бастардов плайясольских донов не предусмотрено. Вот и постарался уберечься – ведь если чего-то не знаешь, то утрата этого не так и тяжела. И мне повезло не влюбиться в юности, так что решился я легко. Это потом меня любовь настигла, тогда-то я и пожалел впервые, что стал паладином. Но это хоть случилось, когда мне было уже сорок лет, легче было пережить. Эх… – он махнул рукой. – Такова жизнь, Робертино. Ты молодец, и я рад твоему выбору. А теперь – давай засыпай. Так проще выходить из мистического сна.  
Робертино и сам почувствовал, как сон его одолевает. Свернулся в кресле калачиком и крепко заснул.


	10. Память Тонио

Тонио  
Жаркое солнце стояло в зените, и над Куантепеком висела душная дымка озерных испарений – как обычно в это время года, перед началом сезона дождей. Поля уже взрыхлены, семена брошены в землю и ждут небесной влаги, чтобы бешено пойти в рост. Тонио наклонился над грядкой и потрогал серо-черную почву с вкраплениями мелких ракушек. Комочки рассыпались, но оставляли след на пальцах – а значит, утром уже выпадала роса, еще пара дней – и начнутся дожди. В старые времена жрецы Пернатого Змея всегда сами рыхлили и засевали священное поле во дворе двух храмов, чтобы из выращенной на нем кукурузы печь ритуальные лепешки для божества. Когда последний царь Куантепека Моанак Кугиальпа принял Откровение Пяти, предки Тонио одними из первых среди куантепекского жречества последовали за ним, и освятили свои два храма во имя Мастера и Судии, которым и служили с тех пор. Но маленькое поле между двумя храмовыми пирамидами засевали все равно из сезона в сезон, следуя древнему обычаю. И Тонио, когда был подростком, частенько махал на нем мотыгой или таскал на него озерный ил в корзинах, как и все его родичи. Все куантепекцы изначально были земледельцами, и старались не забывать об этом.  
Тонио увидел сорняк, выдернул его, бросил в стоящую рядом корзину, и только сейчас заметил, что одет он не в традиционную мартиниканскую одежду, то есть короткие штаны, безрукавку и накидку-тильмантли, а в мартиниканский паладинский мундир.   
Он еще раз оглядел поле, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, не увидев на нем ни одного сорняка, поднял корзину с травой и медленно пошел на задний двор, где и высыпал наполотые сорняки в компостную яму. После сезона дождей компост вынут, наполнят им корзины и на лодке отвезут на песчаные отмели, где поставят поверх корзин с камнями, укрепят кольями, насыплют земли и создадут новое поле. Когда-то Куантепек был лишь цепочкой островов посреди огромного озера с болотистыми берегами. На этих островах нашло прибежище племя тепеков. Со временем упорные островитяне на многочисленных озерных отмелях настроили искусственные острова – сначала для полей, потом и для домов. И когда царство Куантепек достигло наивысшего расцвета, оно представляло собой множество рукотворных островов на этом озере, с причудливой вязью протоков между ними и сетью мостов, и болотистые берега тоже были укреплены и заселены. Город на воде сделался великим царством, и завоевал окрестные земли, покорив тех, от кого в свое время убегали тепеки.  
Оставив корзину на заднем дворе, Тонио медленно поднялся по крутым ступеням на верхнюю площадку пирамиды храма Судии и сел там слева от входа, глядя на город в мареве дымки. То тут, то там возвышались другие пирамиды, одни выше, другие ниже, все с храмами наверху. Куантепекцы, отринув древних кровожадных богов, не стали рушить храмы, только освятили их для Пяти, поубирали из них идолов и поставили там алтари с акантами. И сейчас самый большой из древних храмов, в котором когда-то по утрам каждого восьмого дня вырывали сердца у назначенных в жертву людей, был посвящен всем Пяти, и в тяжком влажном воздухе оттуда плыл звук больших бронзовых гонгов – ведь сегодня день Равноденствия. И Тонио вдруг понял: это сон. Потому что он точно знал, что сейчас он – там, молится и просит Деву о милости, а после службы не пойдет со своей семьей зажечь праздничные огни в своих храмах, а найдет капитана Мартиниканского отделения Корпуса и попросит о приеме в кадеты. Каким-то образом этот странный, такой реальный сон унес его в прошлое, на шесть лет назад.  
– Это ведь должно быть испытание? – спросил Тонио, сам не зная кого. Но ему ответили.  
Она подошла, шурша сандалиями из волокон агавы, села рядом, касаясь его краем своего алого уипилли, украшенного перьями золотистого ары, чуть повернула к нему голову, и ее длинная черная коса упала на резные камни площадки:  
– Свое испытание, мой Тонио, ты уже прошел. Давно. Ведь ты, живя с Инессой в загородном поместье Квезалов, однажды захотел остаться с ней и отказаться поступать в Корпус. Очень захотел и долго колебался.  
Тонио опустил голову:  
– Тогда мне казалось, что я ее полюбил. Но потом понял – я ее жалел, а она – меня. Нас на самом деле тогда связывали лишь эти дурацкие обстоятельства, эти договоренности старейшин. А сейчас – только наш сын, и всё. Мы разные, желаем разного… она полюбила моего брата, сделалась советницей юстиции, как и он, а я… я и правда Твой. Хоть и влюблен в ту, чей облик Ты приняла сейчас. Даже, наверное, потому и влюблен, что она тоже – Твоя. И мы с ней сможем быть вместе только в нашем служении, но мне и этого довольно.   
Он сложил руки у груди в молитвенном жесте:  
– Сам не знаю, когда и как я это решил, но я пойду любым путем, какой Ты для меня укажешь, моя Царица.   
Дева протянула руку и коснулась его лба, и Тонио словно ожгло одновременно огнем и льдом. А потом она исчезла в ярком сиянии.   
Тонио улегся на каменные плиты на самом краю храмовой площадки, подложил руки под щеку и заснул, счастливо улыбаясь.


	11. Решение Бласко

Бласко  
Трудно быть бездарью в семье одаренных. Это Бласко с детства хорошо прочувствовал. Особенно когда ему тринадцать лет исполнилось, и родня стала со дня на день ожидать пробуждения его дара, потому что у Жиенны как раз в это время сила и проснулась, и семья была разочарована тем, что Жиенна сильно не дотягивает даже до среднего по меркам рода Гарсиа уровня. А у Бласко, как назло, ни в тринадцать, ни в четырнадцать, ни в пятнадцать сила не проснулась, как его ни провоцировали на магию. Родня уж было решила, что он оказался совсем уж выродком в славном роду магов, как наконец в шестнадцать он все-таки раскрылся… но и тут семья разочаровалась: Бласко недалеко от Жиенны ушел. Конечно, если брать в общем, то их магические способности были вполне приемлемого среднего уровня. Но для семейства Гарсиа это был позор. Само собой, обоих учили, и учили старательно, но… Бласко и Жиенна так и не смогли подняться хоть на одну ступеньку повыше. Так что тетки и дядья то и дело им с презрением говорили – мол, толку от вас никакого, и куда вас таких приткнуть – непонятно. Нельзя же допустить, чтоб кто-то из Гарсиа сделался, к примеру, уничтожителем крыс и мышей с тараканами, чистильщиком городских сточных и печных труб или пожарным магом. Вот и пытались сделать из близнецов хотя бы театральных иллюзионистов (что в семействе Гарсиа считалось хотя бы приемлемым)… Ведь, как назло, по типу дара оба оказались боевыми. А боевому магу нужно уметь брать очень много маны сразу – и как раз этого они и не могли. К остальному талантов почти не было. Так что оставалась им магия иллюзий или незавидная (по меркам, конечно, такого рода как Гарсиа) доля муниципальных магов.  
Последней каплей для Бласко стал день, когда он случайно узнал, что дед провел проверку по крови – а действительно ли Бласко и Жиенна законные дети, не нагуляла ли их мать на стороне.  
Это очень его обидело и заставило призадуматься.  
Размышляя о таком несправедливом и оскорбительном дедовом подозрении, Бласко поздним вечером постучал в комнату сестры. Жиенна открыла:  
– Чего ты так поздно? Спать уже пора…  
Она была одета в ночную рубашку и как раз переплетала на ночь косу послабее. Бласко вздохнул:  
– Можно к тебе зайти? Дело важное есть.  
В комнате он уселся на подоконник, а Жиенна – на кровать, поджав ноги.  
– Ну? Выкладывай давай свое важное дело. Кто там еще из твоих приятелей в меня втрескался?  
Бласко смутился. И правда, уже трижды было, что друзья просили его поговорить с Жиенной и передать ей, что влюблены в нее и не хочет ли она встречаться с кем-нибудь из них.   
– Нет, тут другое… Я узнал, что дедуля проверку по крови делал… нас с тобой проверял – Гарсиа ли мы.  
Жиенна сощурила карие глаза:  
– Вот как… Матушка знает?  
– Нет, иначе б весь дом уже ходил ходуном, – вздохнул Бласко. – Вот думаю, может, сказать ей. Пусть устроит дедуле веселье.  
– А что проверка показала? – Жиенна провела рукой по лицу, вздыхая.  
Они с братом не были похожи на остальную родню, потому что пошли в мать-салабрийку, унаследовали ее черные волосы, темные глаза и светлую кожу, тогда как Гарсиа были типичными сальмийцами – смуглыми светлоглазыми блондинами.  
– Проверка показала, что мы с тобой – позорные выродки в славном семействе потомственных магов, – вздохнул Бласко. – И дедуля не может предъявить матушке никаких претензий, ведь наши-то братья и сестра его не разочаровали!  
Жиенна соскочила с кровати и принялась быстро ходить туда-сюда, размахивая руками:  
– Вот же ж… Тьфу! Старый хрыч! Сам от бабули направо и налево до сих пор бегает, а туда же… И мы ему, холера, не такие внуки, а. Позорище, ага. Вот не знаю, как ты, Бласко, а я это так оставлять не собираюсь! Я ему покажу козью морду! Я им всем покажу! Еще пожалеют, что нас выродками называли!  
Бласко настороженно следил за нервно бегающей по комнате сестрой. Жиенна по характеру была из тех, кто обычно спокоен, но если уж ее рассердить, то места мало становилось всем.   
– М-м… А как ты им собираешься показать… и главное – что? – улучив момент, когда она замолчала, чтобы вдохнуть, быстро вставил он. Жиенна проглотила невысказанные ругательства, помолчала и, махнув рукой, решительно сказала:  
– А есть только один способ, Бласко. У нас с тобой есть только одна возможность научиться больше маны брать и сделаться даже покруче, чем наши братцы. Догадываешься, какая?  
И вот в этот момент Бласко вдруг осознал, что это – сон. Не простой, а мистический, реальный. Сон, в котором он может изменить свое решение, выбрать другой путь. Последний шанс переиграть свой выбор.  
– Ты… ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься стать инквизиторкой? – Бласко задал тот же вопрос, что и тогда, четыре года назад.   
– Ну а как еще. Я стану инквизиторкой, а ты можешь сделаться паладином. Таких, как мы, туда охотно принимают.   
Бласко потер лоб:  
– Но ведь это же обеты на всю жизнь. Я как-то не готов отказаться от… ну, сама понимаешь.   
– Пфф! – фыркнула Жиенна. – Вечно с вами, мальчиками, одна и та же проблема: вы слишком часто думаете не головой, а тем, что у вас в штанах. Впрочем, как знаешь. Может, и правда… это очень большая плата, конечно. Так что я не настаиваю, поступай как хочешь…  
Он призадумался, отчетливо понимая, что всё, что он скажет сейчас, определит его выбор окончательно. И выйдя из этого сна, он имеет все шансы перестать быть паладином, отказаться от обетов и зажить обычной жизнью.  
– Ну нет, – он подошел к ней, взял за руки. – Уж лучше всю жизнь не трахаться, чем выслушивать брюзжание родни и носить клеймо выродка. Так что я с тобой. Представляешь, как их всех перекорячит, когда они узнают?  
Жиенна захихикала:  
– Ага. Вот поэтому мы им и не скажем, пока нас туда не примут. А потом уже пусть хоть на пену изойдут!  
В этот момент всё изменилось. Он держал за руки вовсе не юную девушку неполных восемнадцати лет, а настоящую инквизиторку в облачении беллатрисы, и глаза ее сверкали ярким пламенем.  
– Я рада, Бласко, что ты не изменил свое решение.  
Бласко выпустил ее руки, опустился на колени:  
– Я ведь пришел к Тебе не ради служения, а ради силы, которую Ты даешь…  
Она положила ладонь ему на голову:  
– Но сейчас ты со мной не только ради силы.  
– Это так. Я Твой, моя Донья.  
– Я знаю, Бласко. И моя сила будет с тобой всегда.  
Она исчезла, а Бласко, безмятежно улыбаясь, улегся на пол и тут же заснул.


	12. Упрямство Джулио

Джулио  
Родовой домен Пекорини, маркизов-наместников провинции Пекорино – это три холма и долины между ними, несколько островов на Танаре и часть поймы этой широкой неторопливой реки, и это еще не всё. Большое владение и очень прибыльное, делающее маркизов одними из богатейших донов Фартальи. К тому же маркизы вот уже три поколения как активно интересовались всякими новшествами в сельском хозяйстве и в производстве, и старались их внедрять не только в своих доменных землях, но и по всей провинции, что только способствовало росту благосостояния как самих донов, так и простолюдинов-пекоринцев.  
Кастель ди Пекорини уже давненько не использовался маркизами как жилище, да и зачем – тесно, неудобно, неуютно. Замок, конечно, поддерживали в порядке, но в нем хранили припасы, а в подвалах – вино. А сами Пекорини жили в роскошной большой усадьбе в долине. Изящный дворец, окруженный красивым ухоженным парком, считался архитектурным шедевром, и даже в путеводителях для иноземцев был указан как особенная достопримечательность Пекорино.   
Хотя само семейство Пекорини так не считало, и чужих на территорию усадьбы старалось не допускать. Так что иноземцам оставалось только любоваться дворцом со смотровой площадки на склоне одного из холмов, где проходила большая дорога. С этой площадки отлично был виден и парк, кроме одного потаенного уголка, куда и вовсе заходить имели право только члены семьи.  
Джулио именно туда и шел по мощеной диким камнем дорожке мимо фигурно обстриженных кустов лавра. Дорожка поворачивала у двух больших каменных глыб, заросших плющом. Под ними на этом повороте стояла скамейка, вытесанная из цельного куска мрамора, а за ней мимо глыб тек ручеек. И никто, кроме Пекорини, не знал, что если зайти за скамейку и перешагнуть ручеек, а потом раздвинуть плети плюща, то можно увидеть щель между камнями, и пройти сквозь нее в небольшую лощину. Впрочем, никто кроме Пекорини и не мог бы туда пройти – древнее заклятие на крови делало это невозможным.  
Джулио, поколебавшись, зашел за скамью, раздвинул плющ и протиснулся в щель.  
В лощине всё было как обычно: шумел ветер в верхушках тисов, высокие густые травы одуряюще пахли, нагретые солнцем и напоенные влагой, и едва заметная тропка вела к кругу из древних замшелых колонн с украшенными рунами капителями. В круге стоял алтарь с акантом, но сколы на этом камне свидетельствовали о том, что когда-то его покрывали другие знаки. В старые времена за алтарем еще стоял каменный трон, но когда предки Джулио приняли Откровение Пяти, этот трон разбили и вынесли из круга.  
Обычно в этом месте никого не было, Пекорини нечасто приходили сюда, только в очень особенных случаях. Но сейчас Джулио оказался здесь не один: перед входом в круг на одном из обломков каменного трона сидел высокий мужчина в легкомысленном одеянии из полупрозрачной ткани и серебристых листьев, в большой рогатой короне-полумаске и с длинными волосами серебристо-золотистого цвета. В правой руке он держал золотую чашу.  
Джулио замер, не решаясь ступить дальше.  
– Что стоишь, лэанн Пекорини? – насмешливо спросил мужчина на сидском спеахе. – Иди сюда.  
Джулио сделал шаг вперед, еще один, потом спохватился и остановился – не без труда. Очень хотелось посмотреть в глаза этому сиду, но Джулио в последний момент удержался – вспомнил историю с паладином Анхелем и парковым лабиринтом. Не хотелось бы так же вляпаться. Вспомнив это, он и понял, что сон каким-то образом реален. И что бы он тут ни сделал – это будет иметь значение для его дальнейшей судьбы.  
– Боишься, – не столько спросил, сколько отметил сид, устраиваясь поудобнее на обломке древнего каменного трона.   
Джулио ему не ответил, наклонился и сорвал несколько цветков у обочины тропки, а потом быстрым шагом пошел к кругу из колонн. Надо было пройти мимо сида, а это было непросто – тот, развалясь на камне, вытянул ноги поперек тропки, и, конечно же, попытался сделать подножку, но Джулио все-таки как-то сумел извернуться и перепрыгнуть, оказавшись уже в круге колонн. Там он выдохнул.  
– Думаешь, там я тебя не достану? – рассмеялся сид, разворачиваясь на камне так, чтоб оказаться лицом к кругу.   
Конечно же, Джулио так думал, но от этих сидских слов всякая уверенность в собственной безопасности пропала. Все же он обошел алтарь, положил на него цветы и опустился на колени. Пошарил в кармане в поисках четок и только сейчас заметил, что на нем не паладинский кадетский мундир, а обычная цивильная одежда. Джулио зажмурился и усиленно представил себе, что это не так, что на нем все-таки мундир с большими удобными карманами, а в левом кармане – четки, пятьдесят продолговатых бусинок из нефрита и золотой листок аканта. Вообще-то сначала у него были четки из оливковых косточек, как и у всех кадетов – выдали всем одинаковые при поступлении в Корпус. Но те четки Джулио успешно потерял (за что полагались три дня в карцере с покаяниями). Вторые и третьи тоже (четыре и пять дней карцера соответственно). Эти же ему дал отец и сказал, что если он и их потеряет – то он, маркиз Пекорини, сам, лично позаботится, чтобы беспутного сынка отправили в самый отдаленный монастырь с самым строгим уставом. Потому что это была, ни много ни мало, семейная реликвия. Джулио тогда даже удивился – чего это отец отдал ему такую ценность, и проникся.   
Воображение у Джулио всегда было хорошим, даже чересчур, и к тому же он умел менять собственные сны усилием воли. Совершенно бесполезное в реальной жизни умение, но сейчас вдруг очень пригодилось. Карманы ощутимо потяжелели, и когда он сунул руку в левый, то тут же четки и нащупал. Вынимать не стал, только поднял голову и посмотрел на сида… и наткнулся на его взгляд.   
Огромные золотисто-зеленые очи глядели на него насмешливо и заинтересованно одновременно. Джулио почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд, и что сид смотрит ему прямо в душу, видит самые тайные мысли и желания.  
А сид встал, подошел к самому кругу, поморщился, шагнул еще, с усилием, словно преодолевая встречный поток воды, и оказался внутри круга.  
– Это место было когда-то моим, лэанн Пекорини. Ты наивно думаешь, будто я не могу войти сюда?  
Он подошел еще ближе, протянул чашу:  
– Как тебе, должно быть, тяжко соблюдать эти глупые обеты, лэанн Пекорини. Никто из вас прежде не отдавал себя Сияющей, слишком вы любите удовольствия. Бери чашу, пей и живи радостями, а не служением и воздержанием.  
Джулио каким-то образом нашел в себе силы помотать головой. Сид рассердился, швырнул чашу на землю, и она скатилась к краю круга, проливая золотисто-радужную жидкость, от которой тут же начали подниматься вверх струйки разноцветных испарений.  
– Упрямство – особая черта вашего рода, за то я вас и люблю, – сид подошел еще ближе, почти вплотную к алтарю, и остановился. Наклонился, неотрывно глядя в глаза Джулио. Протянул к нему руку, не касаясь алтаря, и дотронулся до его губ:  
– Юный и глупый, о да. Но я чую, ты полон желаний и жажды наслаждений, как и все лэаннах Пекорини. Я дарил всё это твоим предкам, и желаю дарить и тебе – стоит только отказаться от обетов. Зачем мучить свою плоть воздержанием, когда вокруг так много красивых женщин и мужчин, жаждущих удовольствий? Откажись от обетов – и живи полной жизнью. Никто не обвинит тебя в нарушении обещаний, никто не накажет тебя – если ты откажешься сейчас. Подумай! Последняя возможность. Ведь ты же не сможешь вынести эту долю, над тобой смеются и считают тебя дураком, неспособным и негодящим, так зачем же терпеть насмешки и страдания? Зачем тратить свою короткую жизнь на то, что тебе не по сердцу?  
Он гладил кончиками пальцев лицо и шею Джулио, спускаясь ниже и ниже, к воротнику и проникая за него, расстегивая пуговицы одну за другой. Горячее желание охватило юношу, захотелось выйти из-за алтаря, шагнуть навстречу этим ласковым рукам и отдаться им в полную власть.   
Последним, каким-то совершенно невозможным усилием воли Джулио выхватил из кармана тяжеленькие четки и поднял их повыше, крепко сжимая в руке:  
– Нет, – прошептал он, по-прежнему глядя в глаза сиду, но чувствуя, как тягучая, чарующая сила отпускает его. – Я не дурак и не бездарь. И не слабовольный тюфяк. И я не сдамся. Пекорини никогда не сдавались, никогда!  
Поднял вторую руку – с усилием, словно на ней были навешаны тяжеленные кандалы, и взялся за четки обеими руками. Сид отшатнулся от него, и наваждение окончательно пропало. И Джулио сказал на спеахе:  
– Мой предок поборол тебя, Кернунн Ад’Аркха, и я смогу. Я не твой. Я отдаю себя Деве отныне и до конца моих дней.  
Он сдвинул бусину, затем вторую. Сид шагнул назад, его словно выносило за круг встречным течением, и с каждой отсчитанной бусиной на четках это течение становилось сильнее, пока наконец сид не исчез в мареве Завесы. А Джулио, чувствуя невероятную усталость, опустил голову, глядя на древний камень алтаря, покрытый грубой резьбой и трещинками.  
Кто-то коснулся его головы, нежно провел рукой по щеке и приподнял за подбородок.  
– Я принимаю тебя, Джулио, – сказала Дева. – Нелегко тебе было сделать этот выбор… Но тем он и ценнее.  
Она смотрела на него с любовью и пониманием, и Джулио заплакал. Она утерла его слезы:  
– Что бы теперь ни случилось – ты всё равно мой, и я тебя не оставлю. Помни об этом!  
Джулио только и нашел в себе силы, что кивнуть. Она улыбнулась ему и исчезла, а Джулио спрятал нефритовые четки в карман и медленно вышел из круга.  
Сломанный трон снова был занят, но на этот раз на нем сидел вовсе не Кернунн, а наставник Ринальдо Чампа.  
– Признаться, Джулио, я сомневался в тебе, – сказал он. – И думал, что ты откажешься. Все-таки паладинство не по твоему характеру. Слышал я, что вообще пекоринцы редко становятся посвященными Девы, уж очень у вас здесь нравы, хм, свободные.  
Кадет вздохнул, чуть покраснел:  
– Это правда... ну, насчет нравов. Сеньор Ринальдо… Это ведь всё было… ну, настоящее, да? Я мог отказаться?   
– А ты сам разве не понял? – Чампа прищурился. – Конечно, мог. Но ведь не отказался. Так что, Джулио, я рад, что ты не отказался. Все-таки мне, как твоему наставнику, было бы больно и обидно, если бы ты не прошел это испытание и решил покинуть Корпус.  
– Вы бы правда сожалели, если бы я захотел уйти? – Джулио недоверчиво посмотрел на него.   
Чампа усмехнулся:  
– Ты же мой ученик. Конечно, я бы сожалел – это ведь означало бы мою неудачу как наставника. Но не только поэтому. Я думаю, что несмотря ни на что, ты все-таки вполне годен для паладинства. Сумел же ты изгнать сида, и не простого, а целого сидского короля.   
– Так это же всё равно во сне…  
– Это не обычный сон, в нем всё реально. И уж Кернунн Ад’Аркха в особенности, хм. А теперь ложись на травку и спи. Хватит с тебя на сегодня мистических снов.  
Джулио послушался, чувствуя, что сон вот-вот его и так сморит. Улегся на лужайке, прямо на мягкие сочные травы, и тут же и заснул.


	13. Старший паладин Валерио и его ученики Ренье и Маттео

Как обычно, старший паладин Филипепи в мистическом сне почему-то оказался на заднем дворе родного дома в Модене. Уж сколько лет он был паладином, десятки раз ходил в мистические сны – а начинались они всегда одинаково.  
Задний двор богатого мещанского дома в Модене, столице провинции Понтевеккьо, обычно представляет собой огороженную от улицы и от соседей глухим высоким каменным забором площадку, мощеную плиткой, с фонтанчиком и каменными широкими скамьями вдоль стен. Над скамьями сделаны большие навесы, как правило, увитые плющом или диким виноградом. Сами скамьи покрыты мягкими матрасиками и подушками, ведь в таком дворе летом проходит вся жизнь любой моденской семьи. Семья потомственных слесарей и по совместительству воров и жуликов Филипепи не была исключением.   
Иногда Валерио везло, и он оказывался в этом дворе, когда там никого не было. А иногда – нет. Члены семьи, которых он там заставал, реагировали на него по-разному: братья и сестры с вполне дружескими усмешками интересовались, не забыл ли он семейную науку, тетки и дядья то ехидничали по разным поводам, то презрительно высказывались об «отщепенце» и «предателе», а дед тут же начинал его проклинать. Потому он обычно торопился побыстрее покинуть двор – хоть для этого и надо было пройти через дом или взобраться по лозам винограда на забор.   
Сегодня не повезло – во дворе у фонтана стоял столик, за ним, развалясь в кресле, сидел дед и, причмокивая, уписывал равиоли в остром соусе, запивая белым вином. Несмотря на почтенный возраст в девяносто лет, дед на свои годы совсем не выглядел, имел отменное здоровье и мог себе позволить есть что хочется. Все-таки восьмая часть альвской крови кое-что да значит. Рядом с ним в другом кресле восседал дядя, глава подпольной воровской гильдии Модены, и пожирал с вертела жареного поросенка.  
– О, явился! – вытерев салфеткой лоснящиеся губы, сказал дядя. – Ишь какой расфуфыренный, прям как попугай.   
Валерио мельком глянул на свое отражение в стеклянной двери жилых комнат, выходящих во двор. И верно, в этот раз на нем почему-то был парадный мундир, да ко всему прочему еще и все пять больших наградных знаков навешаны – три на перевязи, один на шее и один на эфесе меча, да еще на правом плече над локтем семь малых акантов приколоты.   
– Нет чтоб семейным делом заниматься, он на службу королевскую подался, – пробурчал дед. – Позорище. Не было такого никогда, чтоб Филипепи на Корону работали, а ты, мало что служишь, так еще и фамилию нашу позоришь. И всё ради этих цацек королевских и церковных. И зачем только я тебя нашему ремеслу учил…  
Валерио поднял глаза к небу и тяжко вздохнул. Конечно, настоящие дед и дядька сейчас, скорее всего, спят в Модене, и думают, что им просто снится блудный сын семейства Филипепи. В мистическом сне всё реально только для тех, кто умеет туда ходить. Простые люди, даже если и попадают в чужой такой сон, не могут отличить его от обычного.  
Он подошел к столику, и дядя пинком отодвинул для него свободный стул:  
– Садись, засранец, раз уж пришел. Таких равиоли и такой поросятины в твоем Корпусе, небось, не приготовят.  
Валерио посмотрел на столик, на румяную поросятину и даже на вид вкусные равиоли, подумал, что ведь во сне можно и поесть. Но есть за одним столом с дедом и дядей не хотелось – никакого ведь удовольствия. Так что он покачал головой:  
– Увы, дядюшка, спасибо – но нет. Язва у меня, так что ни равиоли, ни поросятину я есть не буду. Да и некогда.  
Обошел столик за их спинами по кругу, сказал:  
– А что касается ремесла… спасибо за ученье, оно и для паладинства в чем-то полезным оказалось, – и он бросил на столик перед ними кошелек, серебряную палочницу и часы, которые только что ловко вытащил из дядиных карманов. – Как видите, ничего не забыл. А теперь – прощайте, я спешу.  
И он двинулся к стеклянной двери, слыша за спиной одобрительное бурчание деда:  
– А пальцы-то по-прежнему ловкие! Эх, Валерио, не подался бы ты в паладины – был бы сейчас на дядькином месте. Небось у тебя он попятить кошелек не смог бы.  
Дядя что-то возмущенно проговорил, но Валерио уже не расслышал – шел коротким коридором через дом к выходу, и когда толкнул тяжелую дверь на улицу – оказался уже не в Модене, а на высоком обрывистом берегу быстрой и неширокой речки, бегущей среди зеленых лютессийских холмов с белыми известняковыми скалами.  
На обрыв снизу, с узкой полоски галечного пляжика, вела лестница из вбитых в склон деревянных колод, и по ней поднимался Ренье. Одет он был в закатанные до колен холщовые штаны и в простую рубашку, и волок большую сетку, полную трепещущей серебристой форели. В другой руке у него была корзина с мокрым бельем.  
Филипепи посмотрел направо, туда, куда выходила эта лестница. Там была утоптанная площадка, огороженная по краю обрыва заборчиком, к площадке примыкал двор небольшого сельского дома. Сам дом выглядел небогато, но крыша была целой и явно недавно подлатанной, стены побелены, деревья в саду обрезаны, сорняки на огороде выполоты. Во дворе стояла большая сушилка для рыбы, и на ней под мелкой сеткой висела партия форелей. Из трубы летней кухни вился дымок и доносились запахи клубничного варенья. Вдоль ограды садика тянулась веревка, на которой сушилось белье – в основном женские панталончики и сорочки, пара мужских подштанников и рабочих рубах. Филипепи прислушался – из летней кухни доносились стихи на фартальском, из тех, какие в школах учат для запоминания грамматических правил и произношения.  
Ренье поднялся по лестнице, повесил сетку с рыбой на крюк возле сушилки, натянул вдоль забора еще одну веревку и быстро развесил белье, вернулся к рыбе, переложил ее на разделочный стол и принялся потрошить и пластать на филе. Делал он это ловко и быстро, и две полосатые кошки, крутящиеся у него под ногами, то и дело утаскивали под стол и с урчанием пожирали рыбьи головы и потроха. Закончив обрабатывать рыбу, Ренье нанизал ее на веревочку и повесил на сушилку, старательно прикрыл сеткой и пошел к рукомойнику. Из кухни вышла девушка лет пятнадцати, очень похожая на него, подала ему сначала мыло, потом полотенце. Ренье умылся, вытерся и ушел в дом. Девушка вернулась в кухню, а из кухни ей навстречу выскочила другая, помладше, и уселась за столик возле кухни под раскидистым абрикосом. На этом столике громоздились несколько книжек и развернутая тетрадка.  
Послышался шорох шагов, Валерио повернул голову на звук и увидел Маттео, очень задумчивого и растерянного.  
– Сеньор Валерио? Почему я здесь? – спросил он, показывая на реку, дом на берегу и вообще весь пейзаж. – Это ведь, как я понял, пригород Лютеса, где Ренье жил. Я никогда не был здесь – почему мне это снится?  
Филипепи молчал, только хлопнул рукой по траве рядом. Маттео уселся.  
– В чем испытание, сеньор Валерио? – Маттео заглянул ему в лицо. – Сначала я увидел отца, и он спросил меня, не передумал ли я. Я сказал, что нет. Ну а потом я вышел из нашего сада и как-то оказался здесь. Почему? Я… не прошел?  
– Смотря что, – сказал Валерио. – Выбор прошел. Видно, у тебя в той, обычной жизни нет ничего, о чем ты мог бы сожалеть, разве что удовольствия плоти, но от них ты отказался легко. Знаю, ты любишь другим напоминать об этом, гордясь своим, хм, подвижничеством.  
Маттео при этих словах вскинул голову, сжав губы – явно хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался. Филипепи усмехнулся:  
– Наивно думать, что это – самое тяжелое в нашем выборе. И что испытание духа в этом и заключается. Ты ради чего шел в Корпус?  
Маттео пожал плечами:  
– Я Олаварри. Олаварри часто становились паладинами. Это, как мне кажется, куда более высокая честь, чем быть морским или флотским офицером. Мне не хотелось в армию или флот… И к дипломатической службе у меня тоже нет призвания, а все остальное ниже нашего достоинства. Поэтому мне не из чего выбирать, сеньор Валерио. Мои предки присягнули Фарталлео на верность и обещали им службу своих мужчин, пока существует наш род. Потому я здесь.   
– То есть ты пришел сюда не по зову сердца, не из отчаяния, не ради того, чтобы служить Ей, а потому, что ты должен исполнить родовую присягу, так или иначе? Проще говоря – ради чести своей семьи?  
– Ну, да, – кивнул Маттео, не понимая, к чему клонит наставник.   
А тот показал на двор дома. Туда опять вышел Ренье, уже одетый в мундир. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим, похожий на него, только волосы были темнее и коротко острижены. Две совсем юные девушки обнимали Ренье и лепетали что-то по-лютессийски, видно было, что им не хочется с ним расставаться.   
– Посмотри. Я учил вас замечать детали, обращать внимание на одежду и всякие мелочи, по которым можно узнать о человеке многое. Что ты видишь?   
Маттео послушно посмотрел, задумался.  
– М-м… Ну… дом сельский. Наверное, обычный лютессийский селянский дом… Недавно оштукатуренный, трещин на стенах нет, значит, штукатурка свежая. Крыша сланцевым шифером крыта, по-моему, чинили ее недавно, места есть, где плитки немножко другие. Труба побелена. Забор меняли тоже не так давно… а вот стекла в окне мутные какие-то, наверное, очень старые. И мелкие. Хм… навозом не воняет, значит, ни лошади, ни коровы, ни свиней нет. Козы, кажется, есть, и куры, их слышно. Дом, кстати, маленький. На три комнатки, не больше, и даже мансарды нет. Соседние дома побольше… Хм… Мужчина одет просто, кожаный фартук известкой заляпан, сабо тоже. На стройке, наверное, работает. Девочки одеты по фартальской, а не местной моде, в ситцевые летние платья и кожаные туфли. А фартуки при том какие-то простецкие. Книги на столе лежат… по-моему, учебники, один, кажется, по геометрии. Белье на сушилке – мужское простое, грубое, заплатанное, а женское наоборот, из тонкого льна, целое и даже с какими-то кружевами и вышивкой.  
– Довольно. Что ты можешь сказать об этой семье?   
И тут до Маттео дошло, он очень смутился, хотя постарался этого не показать. Помолчал немного, потом сказал:  
– Они не так давно переехали в пригород. Купили самый дешевый дом. Старший брат работает каменщиком, мне кажется, это должна быть очень тяжелая работа. На себе экономит, зато на сестер не жалеет. А девочки учатся, и явно уже не в обязательной трехклассной школе, там геометрию не изучают. А Ренье… тоже ничего для них не жалеет. Любит их, а они его.   
– Это Лютессия, Маттео, – сказал Филипепи, тоже глядя на то, как Ренье со слезами обнимает сестер, потом надевает берет и уходит со двора. – Здесь у простолюдинов принято рано жениться и заводить семью. За мужчину старше тридцати замуж пойдет разве что вдова с детьми или дурнушка. На неженатых здесь смотрят почти как на извращенцев, даже на паладинов. Хм, особенно на паладинов… знал бы ты, какие похабные о нас здесь анекдоты ходят.  
– Получается, Ренье и его брат ради младших сестер отказались от собственного семейного счастья… – Маттео вздохнул. – И выбрали себе такую, хм, незавидную долю в глазах соотечественников? Только ради того, чтобы их сестры получили хорошее образование?  
– Сельская жизнь тяжела, особенно для женщины, Маттео. Если бы старший брат Ренье, а потом и сам Ренье женились, их сестрам пришлось бы нянчить их детей, помогать по хозяйству и работать от зари до зари, а потом выйти замуж за немолодых вдовцов и все так же работать от зари до зари и нянчить не своих детей. Печальная судьба младших селянских дочерей, оставшихся сиротами. Если бы их родители были живы, то девочки остались бы при них, их мужья бы вошли в их семью, а братья, наоборот, жили бы своими домами. Но семье Магри не повезло. И братья решили избавить их от такой судьбы. Как думаешь, жертва Ренье меньше твоей? Что выше – отдать себя служению ради чести своего рода или ради счастья своих родных?  
Маттео сделалось стыдно за всю его спесь, какую он проявлял раньше к сотоварищам.   
Тут к ним подошел Ренье:  
– Сеньор Валерио? Маттео? Почему вы… тут?  
– В мистических снах бывает всякое, Ренье, – сказал Филипепи. – Садись вот рядом.  
Ренье послушно сел.  
– У тебя хорошие сестры. И красивые, – тихо сказал Маттео. – М-м… я понимаю, почему ты решился ради них пойти в паладины.   
– Не только потому, что жалованье хорошее, – смущенно ответил Ренье. – По лютессийским законам они теперь могут поступить без экзаменов и за счет наместника учиться в академии или даже университете Лютеса. Жанна хочет учительницей быть, а Белль – лекаркой. И это в тысячу раз лучше, чем доить коров и месить свиньям болтушку, как им бы в селе пришлось… Сеньор Валерио… Я… я хотел было остаться дома. Вот такое желание накатило – хоть убейся. И подумал – я же пошел в Корпус ради них, а не ради Девы. Значит, это вроде как обман, да? Но когда я так подумал, то как-то сразу понял, что нет, не обман. Я же Деве обещался, я сам обет приносил, без принуждения, и Она приняла меня. Ведь правда, что если не с чистой душой – то Она бы не приняла?  
– Правда, Ренье, – кивнул Валерио. – Ты прошел испытание духа. И ты, Маттео, тоже. Надеюсь, ты не забудешь того, что понял здесь. А теперь – укладывайтесь поудобнее и спите.  
Дождавшись, когда ученики сладко засопят, паладин Филипепи вздохнул, зажмурился… и опять оказался во дворе родного дома. Там по-прежнему были дед с дядей, но они его не заметили. Дядя сидел за столом над недоеденным поросенком красный и несчастный, а дед тыкал ему в лицо кошельком, палочницей и часами:  
– Фессо! Баббео! Сопляк Валерио общипал тебе бока, а ты даже не рыпнулся!!! Эх! И чего его в паладины понесло!!! Был бы он теперь на твоем месте, а ты бы, позорник, сидел бы в мастерской, отмычки мастрячил!  
Валерио усмехнулся, быстренько прошел за их спинами к другой двери и через нее вышел во тьму, зажмурился, открыл глаза и проснулся.


	14. Похмелье без вина

Ночь еще не кончилась, хотя на востоке небо чуточку посветлело. Филипепи сел на циновке, потянулся. Рядом заворочался Чампа, просыпаясь. Кавалли проснулся раньше их и бродил среди спящих учеников, вглядываясь в их лица и удовлетворенно кивая. Увидев, что старшие паладины проснулись, сказал:  
– Хвала богам, все прошло хорошо. Будем их будить? Или пусть до утра спят?  
Чампа поежился:  
– Холодно же. Да и жестко. Еще успеют в своей жизни на циновках под открытым небом поспать… давайте будить.   
– Все прошли испытание, никто не отказался, – Кавалли довольно улыбнулся. – Прямо даже не верится. Давно такого не было, чтоб все прошли…  
Разбуженные младшие паладины и кадеты все как один удивились, увидев, что ночь еще в самом разгаре – им-то казалось, что в мистическом сне они пробыли очень долго. Спать им, кстати, не хотелось. Но наставники велели идти в спальни, и даже сказали, что утренняя побудка переносится на час позже, и завтрак соответственно – тоже. И что совсем изумило младших паладинов с кадетами – так это то, что после завтрака не будет привычной тренировки, а вместо этого разрешается взять лошадей и отправиться на прогулку по окрестностям до обеда.  
Добравшись до спален и своих постелей, они еще долго не могли заснуть, делясь впечатлениями. Впрочем, далеко не все захотели рассказать, что с ними было в мистическом сне. К примеру, Анэсти рассказывать отказался наотрез, как и Дино. Ханс же сказал, что во сне встретился с дедом и с превеликим удовольствием высказал ему всё наболевшее, и заявил, что его решение быть паладином окончательное и бесповоротное. Дед, по его словам, долго ругался, но в итоге махнул рукой и написал завещание на Хансова отца без всяких условий. И теперь Хансу очень интересно, как оно будет на самом деле. Кадет Камилло, очень мрачный и грустный, тоже не захотел рассказывать, и вместо того, чтобы спать, пошел в церковь на ночное бдение. Немного подумав, вслед за ним ушел Рикардо, догнал у порога церкви и долго с ним разговаривал, сидя на ступеньках. Когда они вернулись в спальню, те, кто еще не спал, отметили, что Камилло явно полегчало. Никто из кадетов не удивился: знали, что у Рикардо есть дар утешения и понимания, и многие, бывало, с ним откровенничали так, как не стали бы с кем-либо другим. К тому же Рикардо никогда никому не рассказывал чужие тайны, и ему можно было поведать даже самое сокровенное.   
Но больше всего кадетов, конечно, интересовало, что было во сне у Джулио и как это он сумел пройти испытание. Карло всем взахлеб рассказывал, что ему приснилась бабушка, которая очень сожалела, что отправила его в Корпус, и предлагала отказаться от паладинства, обещая отписать ему полностью всё родительское наследство и сверх того активов на тысячу эскудо, но Карло назло бабушке проявил упрямство и отказался покидать Корпус, и таким образом прошел испытание. Джулио на это только плечами пожал и ничего не стал рассказывать, улегся в кровать, укрылся с головой и демонстративно захрапел.

Как и было обещано, побудку прозвонили не в семь утра, а в восемь, и паладины с кадетами, выбираясь из кроватей, тут и поняли, почему наставники сделали им такую неслыханную поблажку: болело всё, как после тяжкой и долгой тренировки.   
Карло и Джулио, конечно, встали пораньше, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и вместе с ними поднялся Рикардо, который помог им натаскать в кухню воды и наколоть дров.  
На завтрак все сходились долго, были вялые и пришибленные, даже есть не очень хотелось. Усаживаясь за стол, Бласко как раз на это и пожаловался:  
– Что-то мне кажется, я не буду завтракать. Как-то даже тошнит, что ли.  
– Это после вчерашнего «чая», – сказал Робертино, вынимая из кармана большую жестяную коробку из-под леденцов. – Видно, с непривычки. Ничего, у меня есть подходящие пилюли.  
Он выставил на стол коробку, открыл:  
– По одной, рассасывайте. Должно немножко помочь.  
Жоан взял пилюлю, кинул в рот:  
– Дедуля предупреждал, что после первого раза будет погано. Советовал, кстати, пару палок выпыхать. Но не сразу, а утром, после завтрака.  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Верно, хороший совет. Похожий «чай» я как-то заваривал с приятелями-медиками, чтоб перед экзаменами память прояснить… только мы туда снотворного не клали. Видимо, тошнота и вялость как раз из-за того, что намешаны снотворное и стимуляторы.   
– И какие-то фейские травки, – вздохнул Энрике, подошедший за пилюлей. – Меня сразу в Фейриё унесло, даже заснуть не успел. Чувствовал, что тело здесь, а сам я там.   
Он передернул плечами:  
– И сразу там ко мне родня альвская прицепилась, тьфу. Соблазняли могуществом и всяким… разным. Знали б вы, с каким удовольствием я их руганью обложил! Кстати, о ругани – спасибо, Жоан, за науку. Все-таки сальмийская нецензурщина, что ни говори, хорошая штука. Родственничков так и перекорячило. Вот не вру – воочию увидел, как от ругани уши вянут!  
Остальные захихикали, представив себе темных альвов с вянущими острыми длинными ушами. Энрике и сам повеселел, вспомнив, взял пилюлю и сел за стол. Оливио и Тонио, выцарапав и себе по пилюльке, передвинули коробку дальше по столу, где к ней потянулись и другие страдальцы, Робертино только и успел крикнуть, чтоб по одной для Джулио и Карло оставили.  
Тут как раз из кухни и появился Карло со стопкой тарелок, и, зевая, принялся расставлять их по столу. Делал он это очень медленно и при том спотыкался, так что другие кадеты молча встали и пошли на кухню за посудой, чтобы ему помочь.  
Кавалли, Филипепи и Чампа, одновременно явившиеся в трапезную, выглядели возмутительно бодрыми, кое-кто из младших паладинов даже вздохнул завистливо. Старшие паладины сели на свои места, и Карло поставил перед ними тарелку с хлебом. Затем на столе появился чай, а потом кадеты вынесли большую кастрюлю и принялись раздавать завтрак в виде лапши с сыром, жареным луком и грудинкой для всех, и той же лапши, но с яйцом вместо грудинки – для Филипепи.  
Ковырнув это блюдо вилкой, Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Такое насилие над феттучини карбонара я только в гардемаринской школе видел.  
Джулио охнул:  
– Ой, прости, Оливио, я не знал… я правда не нарочно…  
– Да ничего, – Оливио ловко намотал лапшу на вилку и отправил в рот. – Там это было единственное блюдо, которое можно было есть без отвращения… и вообще одна из немногих относительно приятных вещей. И к тому же у тебя оно намного вкуснее. Несравнимо вкуснее.  
Польщенный Джулио и сам взялся за вилку.  
Лапша и правда оказалась очень вкусной, так что даже те, кого после ночного «чая» тошнило, съели всё.  
Как и было обещано, после завтрака не было никаких тренировок, так что большинство кадетов и паладинов, воспользовавшись советом наставников, отправились на верховую прогулку, кадет Артурэ ушел стирать свое белье и тренировочные штаны с рубашкой, Робертино, Томазо и Ренье поехали в Сизый Терновник вместе со сторожем, а Джулио и Карло неторопливо занялись готовкой обеда.  
Первыми вернулись те, кто ездил в село – с полной телегой пристойных припасов в виде свежих яиц, пары бочонков магически замороженной телятины, нескольких клеток с живыми курами, мешком зелени и корзин с хлебом. Потом явились и остальные, нагулявшиеся, отдохнувшие и проголодавшиеся. Джулио и Карло и с обедом не подвели: всё было вкусно и сытно.


	15. Подготовка

Чем ближе становился вечер, тем тревожнее было на душе у тех, кому ночью предстояли испытания. Особенно нервничали кадеты, у которых это вообще было первым полевым заданием (не считать же всякую городскую мелочь вроде пикси-чернушек или банников, с которыми им уже приходилось иметь дело). Джулио вообще трясся так очевидно, что Робертино велел ему после ужина выпыхать две дымных палочки одну за другой. Другие кадеты, подумав, решили тоже последовать этому совету, и вскоре в кадетской спальне под потолком заклубился сизый дымок.  
Младшие паладины же, хоть и тревожились, но внешне были, в общем-то, спокойны.  
Жоан первым делом переоделся в походное обмундирование, затем положил в правый карман четки, а в левый – посеребренный колокольчик на прочном красном шелковом шнуре. Еще осенью, в отпуске он сделал себе собственный рабочий артефакт, следуя совету дедули Мануэло. Заказал у хорошего мастера в Корунье сам колокольчик, потом освятил его на алтаре в священной роще и даже уже однажды использовал, когда зимой пришлось разбираться с парочкой беспокойников на одной из Заречных Выселок. Заречные земли в столице только недавно начали застраиваться, а до того там была болотистая пойма Фьюмебьянко, где никто не жил, но время от времени кто-нибудь тонул по весне, когда разливалась река. А иногда там кого-нибудь топили, особенно если этот кто-то перешел дорогу столичным ворам и бандитам. После того, как построили шлюзы, паводки прекратились, и на Заречье появились новые кварталы. Тут-то и оказалось, что утопленники прошлого не желают спокойно лежать в земле, и порой вылезают. Так что молодых паладинов частенько отправляли туда разбираться с беспокойниками.   
Глядя на него, Тонио повздыхал и тоже оделся в походное, морщась:  
– Как подумаю о том, что в болото лезть придется, так аж блевать тянет… Не то чтоб у нас в Мартинике не было болот. Наоборот, они там есть. И еще какие. С аллигаторами, болотными змеями, крабожабами… и прочей дрянью.  
Робертино, переодеваясь, как и они, в походное, пожал плечами:  
– Не думаю, что здешние кикиморы хуже крабожаб. И потом, Тонио, утешься тем, что все-таки городскому паладину с таким редко приходится дело иметь. А если тебя это не утешает – ну тогда попроси капитана оставить тебя при дворе. Думаю, он тебе пойдет навстречу.  
Тонио задумался:  
– М-м… с одной стороны это звучит соблазнительно. Но с другой… Скучно, наверное.  
– Почему? – спросил Оливио, тоже занятый экипировкой. – Как раз наоборот. Скандалы, интриги, покушения… Большая политика и мелочная месть... Тайны и высокое доверие. Вон Маттео только и мечтает придворным сделаться, но ему не светит, несмотря на его происхождение… потому как одного происхождения для этого мало. Я уже видел список, кому капитан хочет предложить остаться при дворе. Он его Манзони дал на рассмотрение.  
– Наверняка там мое имя стоит, – тяжко вздохнул Робертино. – Вот только у меня никакого желания быть придворным нет.  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Стоит, и причем на самом верху. Меня он тоже в список было внес, но Манзони ему сразу сказал, что я в храмовники иду, капитан меня и вычеркнул. А ты, Тонио, кстати, там тоже есть. На втором, между прочим, месте. И знаешь, мне кажется, это для тебя самое то. И твоя семья наконец-то удовлетворится, все-таки большая честь – сделаться придворным паладином.  
Потерев подбородок, Тонио сказал:  
– Ну-у, пожалуй что и так. А что касается чести – так это даже кстати. Так высоко Квезалы еще не залетали, – он ухмыльнулся. – Дядюшка Лео просто лопнет от противоречивых чувств, когда узнает. И тетушка Паолина тоже. Они ж моим отцу с матерью только и делают что твердят, что я ни на что не годен и позор для нашего рода. Представляю, какое ехидное лицо сделается у папеньки, когда он им этакую новость скажет. Хотел бы я на это сам посмотреть.  
Он заметно повеселел.  
Тут в спальню заглянул уже успокоившийся Джулио:  
– Ой, подождите, я еще не оделся…  
Тонио затянул ремни наручей и сказал:  
– Давай быстрее, не хотелось бы опаздывать… Раньше выйдем – раньше и вернемся. А мы пока пойдем за снаряжением. Надеюсь, нам что-нибудь пристойное выдадут.  
Снаряжение и амулеты выдавал Чампа на складе внизу, в подвале. И оказалось, что по правилам испытания выдается только один предмет, кроме амулета. На выбор из небольшого списка. Паладины с кадетами тут и поняли, что и это тоже испытание, и призадумались. Жоан, оглядев предложенный набор, махнул рукой:  
– А, все равно ни пистолей, ни самопалов нет. А другого мне ничего и не надо.  
Чампа прищурился:  
– По правилам ты должен выбрать. И давай, выбирай побыстрее.  
Еще раз посмотрев на разложенные по длинному столу предметы, Жоан вздохнул:  
– Ну, таскайся еще с лишним барахлом… Ладно. Хм-м… Пожалуй, вот, – и он взял багор. – Пригодится трясину проверять.  
За ним выбирали и остальные. Потом еще ждали Джулио и Карло, пока те сначала придут, да пока выберут. Впрочем, на них никто не ворчал, только вздыхали тяжко.  
Джулио наконец подобрал себе секиру по руке, а Карло – кистень. Увидав его выбор, все захихикали, а Чампа вздохнул:  
– Забыл, что ли, как недавно себе кистенем по яйцам попал?  
Карло вспыхнул:  
– И вовсе не по яйцам…  
– Ну как знаешь, – Чампа поставил на столик шкатулку и раскрыл ее. Внутри было полно подвесок в виде стеклянных кружков, оправленных в бронзу. – Разбирайте амулеты, надевайте на шею, можете спрятать под одежду, главное – не потерять. Если снимете или потеряете – испытание провалено. К тому же без них вам обратные телепорты не откроются. Ну, идемте.  
Он провел их в большой зал в том же подвале, и подвел к стене, в которой было пять дверей, на каждой – по надписи старой орфографией: «Болото», «Лес», «Кладбище», «Подземелье», «Пещеры».  
– Односторонний телепорт, – Чампа показал на двери. – Попадаете в нужное место, и ваша задача – пройти до обратного телепорта. Вы его будете чуять благодаря амулетам, так что с направления не собьетесь. А чтобы попасть к обратному телепорту, нужно пройти через болото, лес, пещеры и так далее. И попутно уделать всю встречную нечисть и тому подобное. Задача понятна?  
– Да куда уж понятнее, – хмыкнул Энрике. – Сеньор Ринальдо… А много ли было тех, кто во время этого испытания сгинул?  
– В моем наборе – никто, – пожал плечами мартиниканец. – Не с чего там вам сгинуть, разве что совсем по дурости. Но вы не идиоты, так что справитесь. Ну, вперед.  
И младшие паладины с кадетами прошли через назначенные им двери.


	16. Болото

Недалеко от взгорка с Жутким Замком тянулась длинная низина. Когда-то давно подземные воды вымыли большую полость, а потом, в дофартальские времена, случилось большое землетрясение, частично разрушившее южный хребет Сьерра-Ньеблас. Подземная полость тогда схлопнулась, земля над ней сильно просела, и речка, которая там текла, не имея стока, начала наполнять эту впадину. Долго это не продолжалось: довольно скоро речка поменяла русло. Озеро постепенно превратилось в болото – с трясинами, топями и окнами открытой воды. Болото поросло лесом и сделалось обиталищем всякой дряни вроде кикимор и водяников с топляками. Местные жители, несмотря на это, на болото ходили часто – но только днем и старались держаться подальше от опасных мест. Тропы давно были проложены и помечены, это входило в обязанности местной сельской общины и считалось формой подати еще со времен, когда Корпус только-только построил Жуткий Замок.  
Портал перенес Жоана, Тонио и Джулио на довольно крупный островок, от которого тянулась через топи тропа. Паладины тут же создали себе поисково-световые огоньки, и те повисли над тропой крупными светлячками. Джулио провозился с этим чуть дольше, но огонек у него получился вполне пристойный, четкий и яркий. Тропа, впрочем, и без огоньков была отлично видна – все-таки полнолуние. Через каждые двадцать футов торчали вешки, а сама тропа в топких местах была засыпана камнем или имела гати. Вступая на нее, Жоан сказал:  
– Джулио, иди за мной, Тонио – замыкаешь. И, Джулио – для тебя особо говорю – с тропы не сходи ни в коем случае, а то еще утопнешь.  
– Я знаю, как себя вести на болотах, – обиделся кадет. – В Пекорино их много… Мы осенью там на уток и гусей охотимся.  
– На уток – а не на кикимор. Так что иди посередине и делай всё, что тебе говорят, без пререканий, – пробурчал Тонио, перехватывая поудобнее булаву. – Возись еще с тобой, долбоклюем…  
Некоторое время они шли молча, потом Жоан вздохнул:  
– Вот будет забавно, если мы тут всю ночь прошляемся и ни одной бестии не встретим. И придется нам еще раз на это испытание выходить.  
– Тьфу, Жоан, ты как скажешь! – расстроился Тонио. – Ну уж нет, пусть лучше нам попадется какая-нибудь кикимора. Не хочу второй раз в болото переться.  
– Служба, Тонио, у нас такая, что даже придворному паладину может вдруг понадобиться лезть в болото, – рассудительно ответил Жоан.   
Мартиниканец махнул булавой:  
– Может, и понадобится. Но я бы предпочел делать это как можно реже.   
– Да что такого в болоте-то? – вдруг подал голос Джулио. – Если знать, как по нему ходить, так ничего страшного… а бестии все-таки редко встречаются. Кикимору легко пришибить. Как-то мы с моим старшим братом на охоте наткнулись на кикимору… Джованни в нее из самопала пальнул, а я топориком рубанул. И всё. Я тогда даже кадетом еще не был, между прочим.  
Жоан усмехнулся:  
– С одной кикиморой вдвоем, да с самопалом управиться – как поссать с обрыва по ветру. А ты бы с десятком попробовал, как мне в отпуске пришлось. Впрочем, мы с Джорхе их тогда быстро уделали.  
Тонио ткнул Джулио между лопаток:  
– Иди давай вперед и не забывай по сторонам посматривать, умник. И за огоньком своим следи… вон он куда улетел, ты его так скоро потеряешь. А что до болот… Болота, конечно, не страшные, но мерзкими и противными они всегда были, есть и будут.  
– Истинная правда, – Жоан вошел в легкий транс. – Что-то я тут чую… что-то плохое.  
– Да уж точно, что плохое, хорошего тут ничего быть не может, – Тонио тоже вошел в легкий транс. – Вон там, впереди, что-то есть.  
– Кикиморы!!! – завопил Джулио, и его огонек тут же разгорелся до размеров приличной шаровой молнии, повис над островком, к которому подходила тропка, и осветил прущую на паладинов толпу мерзких носатых тварей.   
До них было не меньше тысячи футов, но их очевидно становилось больше каждую секунду: новые твари вылезали из топи и присоединялись к потоку.  
Жоан непристойно выругался – причем даже по сальмийским меркам непристойно. А потом воткнул в тропу перед собой багор, выхватил меч, поднял левую руку, набирая ману. Мимо Джулио к нему протиснулся Тонио, встал рядом, потянул ману и тут же сбросил ее сетью мелких огоньков, потом перехватил булаву в левую руку. Джулио позади стоял, широко расставив ноги и судорожно сжимая секиру.  
– Ты что там, уже в обморок грохнулся? – спросил Тонио, чуть повернув к нему голову.  
Джулио пискнул:  
– Нет, я просто не могу ману на силовой удар перебросить, она почему-то вся в огонек уходит!  
– Потому что ты, балбес, его слишком далеко упустил, – проворчал Тонио. – Давай уже развеивай его, быстрее!  
Кикиморы приблизились, теперь до них было футов пятьсот. Передний край как раз уже попал под россыпь огоньков Тонио, и они посыпались вниз, жаля бестий так, словно были каплями раскаленного металла. Кикиморы завыли, заметались, толкаясь, и замедлились. Задние, впрочем, напирали. Но тут вдруг взорвалась шаровая молния, в которую превратился огонек Джулио, и задние ряды кикимор тоже залило огненными каплями. Жоан решил, что ждать уже нечего, и ударил простым силовым ударом, но очень мощным. Это оглушило и снесло в болото треть кикимор, а остальные, мерзко стрекоча, накинулись на паладинов.   
Нещадно ругаясь, Жоан выдернул из земли багор и сбил в болото сразу трех кикимор, переломав им длинные когтистые руки, тут же зарубил мечом парочку других. Рядом Тонио крошил их булавой и мечом, а позади хекал Джулио, отбиваясь секирой (поскольку меча у него не было, не полагался еще).   
Впрочем, кикиморы кончились довольно быстро, паладины даже запыхаться не успели. Столкнув все еще дергающуюся тушку последней бестии в болото, Жоан поднял меч и призвал призрачное пламя – очистить клинок. Меч полыхнул бледно-голубым сиянием, в котором без следа сгорела сине-зеленая слизь, и Жоан вложил его в ножны. Рядом Тонио сделал то же самое. А потом оба повернулись к Джулио.  
Кадет стоял над кучкой порубленных кикимор и старательно чистил секиру пучком осоки.  
– Я же говорил – кикимор легко пришибить, – смущенно сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – С огоньком только плохо получилось.  
– Хм, не так и плохо, вообще-то, – честно отметил Жоан. – Другое дело, что – случайно. Так далеко его нельзя упускать, потом труднее контролировать. Особенно по неопытности.  
Тонио покрутил булаву:  
– А если упустил – то лучше сразу развеять. Это сейчас тебе повезло, что он в молнию превратился и мана на пользу пошла... Видно, дуракам и вправду везет. Потому как обычно неуправляемый огонек просто тянет ману и рассеивает ее в виде сияния.  
Кадет кивнул:  
– Я помню, наставник говорил. Просто не сообразил сразу…  
– Быстрее соображать надо, а то проживешь недолго, – хмыкнул Тонио.  
– Ладно, все равно многое только на опыте познается, – Жоан перехватил багор поудобнее. – Идем дальше, что-то мне кажется, кикиморы были только началом…  
Джулио снова сделал себе огонек, и паладины двинулись дальше. Пока что было тихо, только шуршала осока и пронзительно перекликались в ветках корявых деревьев болотные совы, да иногда тяжко вздыхала трясина, выпуская на поверхность порцию вонючего болотного газа или голубой огонек. Когда один такой пузырь вспух неподалеку от тропы, Жоан пустил в него маленькую пламенную стрелку. Язык бледно-голубого пламени взметнулся вверх, осветив трясину на добрых пятьсот футов вокруг.  
– А вон и продолжение испытания, – усмехнулся Тонио, указывая влево.   
– Джулио, знаешь, что это такое? – спросил Жоан, чуть обернувшись назад.  
Кадет на мгновение призадумался, вспоминая, потом сказал:  
– Болотный беспокойник.   
– Отлично. Ты прямо гений. И что с ним делать? – Жоан оперся на багор и скучающим взглядом наблюдал, как беспокойник медленно шлепает к ним по кочкам. Был этот беспокойник на вид совершенно невзрачным: тело его когда-то принадлежало какому-то поселянину, неудачно сходившему за клюквой на это болото. На нем даже сохранились холщовые рубаха, штаны и лыковый заплечный короб.  
– М-м… Сжечь пламенной стрелой? – спросил Джулио, явно пытаясь вспомнить, что же написано в паладинских кодексах на этот счет. Тонио закатил глаза и вздохнул. Жоан терпеливо сказал:  
– А если подумать как следует, а, Джулио? Ну, напряги мозги. Это же беспокойник. Откуда берутся беспокойники?  
– Получаются из болотного утопленника, когда мертвым телом завладевает какой-нибудь мелкий бес, бесформенный демон или неприкаянный дух… О! – Джулио сообразил и обрадовался. – Из него надо изгнать вселенца и только потом сжечь тело.  
– Молодец, быстро додумался, всего за полминуты, – Тонио даже не позаботился скрыть издевательские интонации. – Давай, за дело.  
Кадет заткнул за пояс рукоять секиры, достал из кармана четки и намотал на руку. Сосредоточился, забормотал нужный псалом и поднял руку с четками, указывая пальцем на беспокойника. Тот подшлепал уже совсем близко, и вытянутый в его сторону палец воспринял как приглашение поужинать, потому как дернулся вперед, раззявив щербатую пасть. На Джулио пахнуло трупным зловонием, он отпрянул назад, и зубы беспокойника впустую клацнули в полуфуте от его руки. Но кадет все-таки не растерялся, с пальца сорвалась белая вспышка и ударила в беспокойника. Тот остановился, дернулся, размахивая руками, завалился на кочку, а над трупом повис сгусток дыма с красноватыми всполохами. Дым крутился, как маленький смерч, и издавал пронзительный визг. Джулио зажмурился, крикнул:  
– Изыди в Демонис! – и снова ударил белой вспышкой силы Девы. Бесформенный демон – а это был именно он – взвизгнул на прощанье и исчез с резким хлопком. Джулио открыл глаза:  
– Получилось, кажется…  
– Небезупречно, но получилось, – кивнул Жоан. – Потом научишься делать это быстрее и проще, дело-то несложное. Главное – не слишком руками размахивай, а то цапнут.  
Джулио кивнул, снова сосредоточился, призвал пламенную стрелу и сжег тело – на всякий случай, чтоб больше никакая нечисть не подняла его в виде беспокойника. По самому селянину уже наверняка отслужили заупокойную, так что его душа давно уж отошла к богам.  
– Ну, идем дальше. До обратного телепорта еще не меньше двух миль, – Тонио потрогал амулет. – Надо бы туда успеть дойти до того, как Луна сядет. Не хотелось бы по темноте шляться…  
Полмили они прошли без всяких приключений, потом на них опять набежали кикиморы. Но кикимор было немного, всего пять, и с ними разобрались быстро: Жоан сжег одну пламенной стрелой и двух зарубил, а Тонио одной проломил голову булавой, а вторую подкинул высоко вверх силовым ударом. Кикимора шлепнулась в трясину и, явно перепуганная, нырнула и убралась прочь.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что эти испытания – качупакас какой-то, – Тонио потрогал амулет.   
– Скучно, – согласился Жоан. – И как-то слишком просто.  
Джулио возразил:  
– Ничего себе – скучно! Толпа кикимор, беспокойник, еще, наверное, что-нибудь будет. Не так и просто.  
– Может, для кадетов-бездарей вроде тебя это и не просто, но нас-то тогда зачем сюда отправили? – проворчал Тонио. – Тебя, дурака, нянчить, не иначе.  
От этих его слов Джулио почувствовал вдруг такую обиду, что аж во рту горько сделалось. Он возмутился:  
– Я не бездарь и не дурак! Сам-то давно кадетом был? Хочешь сказать, что сразу всё умел и всё получалось? Что в кадетах прямо образцом для всех был? Как же, ври больше!   
Миндалевидные глаза Тонио опасно сузились, губы искривились, слегка обнажив зубы, но он пока еще сдерживал свой гнев. А Жоан, желая осадить кадета, сказал:  
– Ты бы помалкивал, Джулио, насчет образца в кадетстве. Шлюхи из «Розы и Мимозы» и «Фейская цирюльня» с «Кукапердией» забылись, что ли?  
Кадет покраснел, но упрямство его не позволило промолчать:  
– Не забылись, так с тех пор ничего такого больше не было! И я даже к Марионелле не ходил ни разу, в отличие от вас обоих! Вы же как по расписанию бегаете, словно вас туда за яйца тащат!  
– Ишь ты какой наглый, – аж восхитился Жоан. – Тонио, ты только глянь на этакое диво.  
– Вижу, – прошипел мартиниканец, сжимая кулак. – И слышу. И сейчас я из этого камоте все дерьмо вышибу, может, тогда и для мозгов место освободится!  
Он бросил наземь булаву и сжал второй кулак.  
Джулио подобрался, готовясь к драке. Хоть он и был всего лишь кадетом, притом самым негодящим, но драться умел не хуже Тонио. Рукопашный бой – это была чуть ли не единственная из боевых наук, в которой он преуспел и даже обошел всех других кадетов, кроме Рикардо (но и тот брал не столько умением, сколько своими четверть-сидскими силой, ловкостью и выносливостью). Так что шансы уделать Тонио в рукопашной драке у него были вполне неплохие.  
Тонио тоже занял боевую позицию, исподлобья глядя на Джулио, и прошипел:  
– Забыл свое место? Ты – кадет, и должен иметь уважение к старшим. И помалкивать. И гордость свою в задницу засовывать поглубже, если она тебе жмет.  
Вообще-то рукоприкладство по отношению к кадетам было запрещено уставом, врезать нижестоящему при необходимости имели право только старшие паладины, да и то не все, а лишь наставники и сержанты. Так что, собираясь отлупить Джулио, Тонио шел на прямое нарушение устава. И Жоан, которому тоже не по нраву пришлась наглость Джулио, все-таки решил вмешаться и драку остановить. Не хотелось потом сидеть в карцере в наказание за бездействие и потворство нарушению устава, да и сам устав нарушать тоже не хотелось, неправильно это.  
Но Жоан не успел ничего сделать.  
Джулио шагнул вперед, готовясь перейти в атаку, и зацепился за что-то ногой. Дернул нетерпеливо, стряхнул и придавил каблуком. Раздался хруст, и тут же Тонио хватанул маны и сбросил ее маленькой пламенной стрелой прямо под ноги Джулио. Тот отпрыгнул, ставя щит веры, Жоан одновременно с этим крайне непристойно выругался, а Тонио выхватил меч и с маху пригвоздил им к земле длинное членистое тело болотной сколопендры.  
Упавший на задницу Джулио огромными глазами смотрел, как издыхающая сколопендра скребет кошмарными суставчатыми лапами, выдирая с корнями цепкую осоку, а рядом дымится обсмаленная тушка топляка – именно его клешню раздавил Джулио, думая, что это всего лишь корень или плеть болотного вьюнка.  
Жоан снова выругался, на этот раз с явным облегчением. Тонио выдернул меч и нанес сколопендре еще один удар, располовинив ее. Потом хватанул маны и силовым ударом скинул всё еще дергающиеся останки в болото, очистил меч и вложил в ножны. Джулио встал, отряхнул штаны и пинком отбросил дохлого топляка в компанию к сколопендре.  
– Я полагаю, вопрос соблюдения субординации закрыт? – холодно спросил Тонио, исподлобья глядя на кадета. – Заметь, я не требую извинений, я просто хочу, чтобы ты придерживал язык за зубами и не раздражал меня.  
Джулио глянул на него, потом на Жоана. Тот молчал, но многозначительно покачал головой, и кадет вздохнул:  
– Я, ну… перешел некоторую грань, признаю.  
При этих его словах Тонио удивленно поднял бровь. Джулио продолжил, снова заводясь:  
– Но и вы оба тоже меня достали! Нечего ко мне относиться как к идиоту! Может, вы не заметили, но я уже давно перестал быть тем бараном, которого в «Розе и Мимозе» унизили студенты-магики. И меня уже три месяца как не отправляли в карцер, мыть сортиры или еще что в этом роде. Потому что я решил: или я стану паладином, или сдохну! Вам ясно?  
Тонио и Жоан смотрели на него так, словно он прямо на их глазах перьями оброс и позеленел. А потом Жоан сказал:  
– Черт возьми, этакая упертость – это похвально. В смысле, я за тебя рад, что до тебя наконец дошло и ты поумнел. Но заметь, Джулио: если ты здесь, на болотах, не будешь слушаться старших – то есть нас – то сдохнуть ты как раз сможешь запросто. Сдохнуть вообще дело плевое. Ты вон на топляка наступил и не заметил, а он тебе ногу отожрать мог за милую душу! И, кстати, как раз собирался, когда Тонио его поджарил.  
При этих словах Джулио покраснел и посмотрел на свою ногу, где на голенище сапога в лунном свете и призрачном сиянии огонька виднелись бороздки от топляковых клыков.  
– М-м-м… Я не против вас слушаться, я просто не хочу, чтоб меня держали за придурка.   
Жоан взял багор, закинул на плечо:  
– А чтоб тебя не держали за придурка, надо не быть придурком, Джулио.   
– К тому же способ доказать, что ты не придурок, ты выбрал неподходящий, – Тонио надел на левую руку петлю булавы. – Это как голым задом дикобраза убить. Вроде бы и круто, но всё равно все с тебя ржать будут. Ладно, мы, пожалуй, тоже были неправы, и шпынять тебя не стоило. Но и ты не наглей.   
Кадет только кивнул. Жоан оглядел болото, вздохнул:  
– Нам до обратного телепорта еще почти целую милю переть. Так что давайте, вперед. И, Джулио, ради всего святого – смотри под ноги.  
Дальше они еще полмили прошли спокойно. Тропа то и дело становилась вязкой и топкой, пару раз вообще пришлось с кочки на кочку перескакивать, преодолевая открытую воду. Потом снова началась хорошая, твердая тропка. Луна уже спустилась совсем низко, когда паладины дошли наконец до широкого островка, где, судя по тому, как реагировали амулеты, и должен был быть обратный портал.  
Островок был довольно большой, поросший густой осокой, багульником и низкими чахлыми кустами голубики. Посреди островка имелась заболоченная впадина, затянутая тиной и русалочьими косами – болотными водорослями с длинными узкими листьями, прочными и страшно липкими. А посреди этой впадины торчал замшелый плоский камень, на котором и мерцал призрачным голубоватым сиянием портал.  
– Вперехлест через забор да с приподвывертом! – только и сказал Жоан, увидев это. Тонио тоже не остался в стороне, выдав длинную фразу на тепекатль, очень эмоциональную и, по всей видимости, нецензурную.  
– И как туда добраться? – Джулио подошел к самой впадине, проваливаясь в топкий берег болотца чуть ли не по щиколотку. – Тут ведь футов пятнадцать, не меньше…  
Жоан тоже подошел к впадине, потыкал багром в воду. Русалочьи косы тут же налипли на багор и его древко, Жоан еле выдернул его, и то ему пришлось приложить к тому немалое усилие.  
– Эта дрянь запросто на дно утянет, – он повертел багор, изучая гадкую траву. Листочки, на вид водянистые и тяжеленькие, шевелились и трепетали от малейшего движения.  
– Вообще-то, конечно, предполагается, что добраться туда несложно, – Тонио потер подбородок, размышляя. – Допрыгнуть, однако, нечего и пытаться.  
– Предполагается, что добираться надо пешим ходом, – Жоан пустил пламенную стрелку на багор, пытаясь сжечь русалочьи косы, но мокрая трава не хотела гореть, даже на раскаленном металле она вяло шипела и потрескивала, испуская слабый пар, но не горела. – Тут вот дорожка есть к камню, узенькая.   
Он показал на воду, проведя в воздухе линию от бережка к подножию камня, к тому месту, где на нем как раз было что-то вроде ступеньки возле самой воды. Поисковый огонек Жоана спустился к воде, нырнул и прошел вдоль этой дорожки, осветив и ее, и мутные темные глубины по бокам.  
– Уже легче, – мрачно сказал Тонио. – Если б не эта гадская трава. Стоит только зацепиться – и конец, на дно утащит, или увязнешь намертво…  
Джулио всё стоял у кромки воды и задумчиво глядел на заросли русалочьих кос. Потом поднял левую руку и медленно повел в воздухе, набирая ману. Давалось ему это с трудом: здесь, на болоте, мана была только в виде тумана, и собирать ее, не имея должного опыта, было сложно. Но наконец он все-таки сумел набрать ее довольно много, нагнулся пониже и пустил ее силовым ударом по поверхности воды вдоль каменной дорожки.   
Ударная волна со свистом прошла по зарослям русалочьих кос, пропахав в них канавку, и расплескалась по подножию камня. Плети травы тут же принялись сползаться к этой канавке, пытаясь ее перекрыть, но все-таки, когда поверхность успокоилась, место, где прошел силовой удар, оставалось заметным.  
– Может, так попробовать? – несмело предложил он.  
Тонио критически на это поглядел, пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Хуже не будет. Лишь бы камень не раздолбать…  
Жоан прихватил маны и выпустил ее силовым ударом. У него это получилось намного мощнее, но при том он сумел ограничить расстояние, и до камня волна не дошла. Канавка в сплетениях русалочьих кос получилась шире. Тонио тут же выпустил ману в свою очередь, не давая русалочьим косам заполонить открытое пространство.   
Втроем им удалось пробить свободное пространство вдоль дорожки шириной в три фута. Далось это нелегко: Джулио покрылся испариной, Тонио тяжело дышал, да и Жоан чувствовал, что у него слегка кружится голова.  
– Ну, давайте… – сказал он, и тут вдруг раздался вопль Джулио:  
– Ой, черт, что это за херня?!  
Жоан повернулся к нему. Кадет резво отпрыгнул с бережка назад, на твердую почву, а там, где он только что стоял, лежала на грязи здоровенная голова, похожая на утиную, только с костяным гребнем и огромными клыками, торчащими из клюва. Голова крепилась к длинной шее, толщиною с бедро Джулио, не меньше, а шея уходила под воду и заросли русалочьих кос. Прикинув общие размеры этого дива, Жоан восхищенно выругался, одновременно отпрыгнув подальше. Тонио тоже это увидел, и он-то наконец и ответил на вопрос кадета, а что это, собственно, за херня:  
– Змей раздери, да это же пернатый живоглот!!! Только откуда он здесь? Их и у нас-то уже двести лет как не видывал никто! Вымерли они!   
– Не вымерли, – слабым голосом сказал Джулио, припомнив «Кодекс реликтовых, редких и вымерших бестий», где на сто восемнадцатой странице как раз и был изображен пернатый живоглот. С подписью «Считается вымершим, так как последние достоверные свидетельства об оном датированы 1034 годом, наблюдался в Мартинике, в Куантепекском царстве». – Ошиблись составители, наверное…  
– Холера, чума и зеленая срачка бы их побрала! – отреагировал на такую новость Жоан, тоже припомнив этот кодекс. А Джулио с тоской добавил, процитировав оттуда же:  
– «Большой пернатый живоглот, бестия высшего разряда опасности… Питается аллигаторами, дикими кабанами и кикиморами…»  
– Ну, в кикиморах здесь недостатка нет, – Тонио покрутил в руке булаву. – Потому, может, и не вымер… Вот только как он здесь оказался?  
– Некогда изысканиями заниматься, – буркнул Жоан, принимаясь тянуть ману. – Или мы его укотрупим, или он нас сожрет – как ни крути, а после кикимор мы ему за изысканные кушанья сойдем... Так что за дело, парни.  
Между тем живоглот поднял голову и начал выбираться из болота. Казалось странным – ну где в этом маленьком болотце может поместиться этакая здоровенная, размером с ломовую лошадь, бестия. Впрочем, мало ли, может, там подземный туннель есть, соединяющий болотце посреди островка с большим болотом – по крайней мере именно это подумалось Жоану, пока он с ужасом и даже некоторым восхищением наблюдал, как чудовище выходит из воды. Было в этом что-то очень величественное и жуткое одновременно.  
Живоглот, чвакая трехпалыми когтистыми утиными лапами по грязи, выбрался на берег, потоптался немного, расправив крылья и стряхивая с них воду. Крылья у него были больше похожи на длинные лапы с острейшими крючковатыми когтями, к которым зачем-то приделали перепонку и утыкали длинными зеленоватыми перьями, отливающими металлом.   
– Маховые перья у него острые, в старые времена у нас, бывало, их вместо ножей использовали, – сказал Тонио, набирая ману. – А хвостовые вместо мечей…  
Джулио сглотнул, крепче сжал секиру.  
Жоан же набрал столько маны, что аж светился. Лицо у него сделалось очень сосредоточенным, как у человека, которому срочно требуется отлить, а негде и некогда. Тонио выглядел так же.  
– Тонио, – медленно проговорил Жоан. – Я справа, ты слева.  
Мартиниканец кивнул. Позади вякнул Джулио:  
– А я?  
– А ты посередине, – буркнул Жоан. – Только близко не подходи, сожрет и сапогами закусит. А нас потом Чампа нашинкует.  
– Угу, на начинку для тако, – Тонио сделал шаг влево, осторожно, словно нес полное ведро воды и боялся расплескать. Впрочем, как-то так оно и было, только вместо воды – мана.   
Джулио, отцепив левую руку от древка секиры, тоже принялся тянуть ману. Он и так перед тем утомился, да и способности у него были весьма посредственные, потому давалось ему это с огромным трудом. Но вид приближающегося живоглота придал кадету сил и сноровки, так что он таки сумел набрать маны так много, как никогда не получалось раньше.   
– Ой-ой-ой, не могу больше, щас лопну! – заскулил он.   
Живоглот как раз чуть пригнулся, растопырил рукокрылья, развернув когти, здорово напомнившие Жоану кестальские навахи, пригнул шею параллельно земле и, раззявив клыкастый клюв, пошел на паладинов, утробно клекоча. Тут Джулио, не в силах терпеть, сбросил ману, в последний момент сумев вложить ее в пламенную стрелу и даже как-то направить.   
Пламенная стрела влетела прямо в раззявленную клювопасть и взорвалась там яркой белой вспышкой.  
Бестия споткнулась, шлепнулась на широкую пернатую задницу, разбросав лапы, захлопнула клюв и помотала башкой. Тут же икнула, выпустив могучую струю пара, зашипела и, повозив кошмарными лапами по дерну, как-то собрала их в кучу и встала.   
– Охренеть вообще, – только и сказал Джулио.  
Не дожидаясь, пока разъяренная бестия ринется на кого-то из них, Жоан и Тонио одновременно сбросили на нее ману – Тонио сразу двумя пламенными стрелами, а Жоан – шаровой молнией. Стрелы ударили живоглота в бок, под рукокрыло и у основания бедра, молния расплескалась по правому плечу и рукокрылу. Он остановился, опять шлепнулся на задницу, завизжал, катаясь по влажной осоке. Перья от пламенных стрел раскалились, а молния все еще оплетала его сетью иссиня-фиолетовых змеящихся разрядов, издавая треск и вонь жженого волоса.   
Жоан, не успев отдышаться, призвал святую броню на себя и, подскочив к живоглоту, рубанул ему мечом по бедру, ловко уворачиваясь и от рукокрыла, и от когтей на перепончатой лапе. Святая броня, конечно, защищала паладина не только от магических и мистических воздействий, но и от вполне физических, но любой удар, приходившийся по ней, сбивал сосредоточение и ослаблял ее. Четыре-пять ударов она могла выдержать, а потом ее придется как-то восстанавливать… если чудовище даст паладину на это время.   
Тонио это тоже понимал, так что он сделал то же самое и занялся левым боком твари, рубя под рукокрыло. Только и успел крикнуть:  
– Давай стрелу!  
Кадет, которому и адресовался этот крик, расставил ноги пошире и, зажмурившись и глубоко вдохнув, принялся собирать рассеянную болотную ману. Он очень устал, причем не только духовно, физически это занятие выматывало тоже, особенно не слишком-то подготовленного. Однако деваться было некуда, так что Джулио совершил невероятное для себя усилие и таки за десять секунд успел натянуть маны столько, что почувствовал, как она давит ему на пузырь. Это, как говорили наставники, был верный признак того, что он заполнил себя до предела. Вот только предел у кадета был маловат… Джулио открыл глаза. Бестия уже успела сбить Жоанову броню и тот сейчас, ничем не защищенный, бешено размахивал мечом, отбиваясь от резких махов когтистого рукокрыла. У Тонио еще оставалась кое-какая защита, но и ему приходилось туго: уж больно вертлявой и ловкой оказалась бестия. Джулио поднял левую руку, сложив пальцы щепотью, и нацелился на голову живоглота. Но тут же вспомнил свою первую попытку и опустил руку ниже. И как только он выпустил стрелу, бестия вскинулась, выгнувшись, и изготовилась хватануть Жоана клювом за голову.  
Пламенная стрела прошла под грудью чудища, раскалив перья, и влипла прямехонько туда, где у птиц расположена задница. Видимо, у живоглота в этом смысле анатомия ничем не отличалась, потому как он взвизгнул, подпрыгнул высоко вверх, мгновенно потеряв всякий интерес к паладинам, и задом скакнул к болотцу, опустив в него пылающее гузно. А у кадета от дикого переутомления подкосились ноги и он сел там где стоял, уперся руками в землю, тяжело дыша и глядя на визжащее чудовище, от которого вверх поднимались струи пара. Впрочем, живоглот не стал долго прохлаждаться, и, слегка остудившись, снова попер в атаку. Жоану, правда, хватило времени обновить святую броню, так что, когда бестия на него набросилась, паладина уже окутывало легкое белое сияние.   
Жоан ударил острием меча бестию под клюв, где висел кожистый мешок, и пропорол его. Хлынула сине-зеленая слизь, чудовище заклекотало и замолотило рукокрыльями, явно желая разделать наглого паладина на лапшу. Тот еле успевал отбиваться. Тонио, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание бестии почти полностью переключилось на Жоана, зашел сзади и нанес сильный удар под основание левого рукокрыла, почти отрубив его. Бестия завизжала еще противнее (хотя казалось, что противнее уже невозможно), рукокрыло повисло на полоске кожи и одной жиле, и Тонио принялся рубить левую ногу, нанося удар по колену и отпрыгивая.   
С правой стороны Жоан проделал еще пару дырок – в шее и боку, но, похоже, то ли живоглот уже не чувствовал боли, то ли эти раны ему не особенно мешали. Паладин пытался рубить шею бестии, но мелкие перья, отливающие тусклым металлическим блеском, там очень плотно прилегали к коже, создавая броню не хуже хорошей кольчуги.  
Джулио, отдышавшись, схватил секиру, пригнулся и кинулся бестии под ноги. Каким-то непонятным чудом ему удалось увернуться от когтей и оказаться у чудовища под туловом. И только увидев над собой бледное, покрытое похожими на фольгу перьями пузо, он вспомнил, что не призвал на себя святую броню. От этой мысли у него скрутило живот, но страдать было некогда, и Джулио, взявшись обеими руками за секиру, сделал круговой замах и ударил снизу вверх, прямо в то место, где правая лапа соединялась с туловом. Раздался хруст и треск, брызнула сине-зеленая слизь, и чудовище завалилось вправо – Джулио едва успел выскочить из-под него. Тут наконец Тонио таки разрубил бестии левое колено, а Жоан, держа рукоять меча двумя руками, вогнал его чудовищу под нижнюю челюсть и могучим усилием, поворачивая клинок в ране, повел вниз, пригибая шею и голову живоглота к земле. Джулио увидел, как лопается бронированная шкура на шее бестии, обнажая жилы и хрящи, как рвутся эти жилы и ломаются позвонки, как отрывается кошмарная башка и отлетает в сторону. Одновременно с этим Тонио, вогнав меч в пах бестии, навалился на него и окончательно повалил чудовище наземь.   
Живоглот дернул пару раз правым рукокрылом, скребнул по земле когтями и наконец затих.  
Жоан очистил клинок от слизи и смачно выругался. Тонио пнул чудовище в бок и плюнул на него:  
– Вот же ж качупасатль, змей его раздери… Признаю, я был неправ, когда сказал, что испытание – фуфло.   
Он тоже очистил меч, потом наклонился, уперся в гузно живоглота ногой и с большим усилием выдернул хвостовое перо:  
– А то ведь не поверят.  
– Да уж, – Жоан подошел и тоже выдернул себе перо. – Эй, Джулио, иди и себе трофей возьми. Не у каждого паладина подобное в коллекции найдется.  
Кадет подошел, попинал поверженное чудовище:  
– Даже не верится… – он еле выдрал перо из хвоста. – Хм… да оно же железное.  
– Конечно. В «Кодексе» же написано, мелким шрифтом, – хмыкнул Тонио. – Он кроме кикимор жрет еще болотную руду, оттого и перья такие отрастают. Ну, давайте уже к порталу, не хочу здесь больше оставаться.  
Джулио вдруг побледнел, согнулся, тяжело задышал. Жоан это заметил и встревоженно спросил:  
– Ты что, ранен?  
– Да вроде нет, – отдышавшись, кадет осторожно выпрямился, прижимая руки к животу. – Просто что-то живот скрутило.  
Мартиниканец ухмыльнулся:  
– А-а-а, понятно. Это с перепугу. Надеюсь, панталоны не обгадил?  
Не успел Джулио на это огрызнуться, как вдруг туша живоглота задергалась. Паладины резво от нее отпрыгнули, и в который раз за этот вечер Жоан изощренно выматерился, да и Тонио воздал должное нецензурному богатству родного тепекатля.  
Из разрубленной туши выбиралась какая-то бесформенная черная масса. Сама туша при этом как-то оседала, словно сдувалась. А черное нечто становилось больше и объемнее.  
Жоан хватанул маны, сколько смог, и пустил в это пламенную стрелу. Стрела пшикнула и погасла, а черная непонятная гадость выпустила ложноножки и перебралась с туши на изрытую битвой болотистую почву.  
– Это вообще что еще такое, трахни его змей?! – обалдело спросил Тонио, только что попытавшийся атаковать черную дрянь дланью Девы. Белая вспышка растеклась по дряни и погасла, не причинив ей видимого вреда.  
– А пес его знает, – растерянно проговорил Жоан, вынув из кармана свой колокольчик. – Дедуля про такое не рассказывал… и наставники тоже.  
Он махнул шнуром с колокольчиком, призывая божественную силу. Тонио и Джулио почувствовали эту силу, и присоединились к молитве. Но и это оказалось тоже впустую. Гадость уверенно ползла к ним, тянулась ложноножками и выпячивала из себя что-то вроде улиточьих рожек с глазками, только глазки были такими же черными, как и остальное.  
Конечно, совсем бесполезным колокольчик все-таки не был – не повредив никак неведомой твари, его звон вкупе с молитвой паладинов несколько восстановил их силы, и Тонио опять начал тянуть ману. Но Жоан, которого всё это уже явно достало, вдруг схватил багор, призвал на него призрачное пламя и, выдав совершенно заковыристое проклятие, с маху пригвоздил эту черную амёбу к земле. И неожиданно это оказалось самым действенным: амёба как-то сдулась, растеклась, запузырилась, исторгая невыносимую вонь, и впиталась в землю, оставив по себе только испачканный багор и маслянистую пленку. Тонио, как раз уже набравший ману, сбросил ее туда пламенной стрелой, и выжег ямку размером с большое корыто.  
Джулио не выдержал, упал на карачки и его стошнило. Жоан, все еще держа в руке колокольчик, подошел к нему, помог встать:  
– Ничего, это от переутомления. Привыкнешь со временем. А теперь давай уже свалим наконец отсюда.  
Кадет, бледный и измученный, кивнул, но тут его глаза расширились и он вякнул:  
– О Дева… опять…  
Жоан развернулся, размахнулся и приложил колокольчиком в лоб беспокойнику, который как раз вылез из какой-то дыры в земле за его спиной:  
– Да чтоб вас тут всех узлом позавязало, поплющило, растаращило и с приподвывертом об пень шарахнуло!  
Беспокойник рассыпался прахом, а вылетевший из него бесформенный демон с визгом и резким хлопком убрался в Демонис.  
– Так, давайте-ка валить отсюда, а? – чуть ли не жалобно попросил Тонио. – Пока еще какое-нибудь чикапацу не вылезло. Хватит с нас на сегодня испытаний.  
– Иди тогда к порталу, мы за тобой, – сказал Жоан. – И багор прихвати.   
Тонио шагнул на каменную дорожку. Вода была ему по щиколотку, а камень оказался довольно скользким. Но он быстро прошел до середины, где дорожка была пошире, повернулся там и протянул багор Джулио:  
– Держись, а то что-то ты слишком бледный, вылавливай еще тебя потом…  
Схватившись за конец багра, кадет медленно перебрался на широкое место, потом тем же манером Тонио помог ему добраться до камня. А там и Жоан добрался до портала, и все трое наконец-то, выдохнув с облегчением, вошли в сияющий овал, оказавшись в том самом подвале, из которого отправлялись на испытания.


	17. Фейский лес

Насколько Робертино помнил карту Дезьерто Вьехо, лес, где должно было проходить испытание, располагался в узкой маленькой долине между двух невысоких горок, довольно далеко от Жуткого Замка. Местные жители наверняка туда предпочитали не ходить, так что, по всей видимости, лес этот и правда кишел всяческими фейри. Андреа Кавалли, конечно, сказал, что ни сидов, ни альвов там не бывает, но и другие разновидности высших фейри могли доставить человеку немало неприятностей. А уж низшие – и подавно. А еще Робертино подозревал, что старший паладин нарочно им такое сказал, то ли чтоб не слишком пугались, то ли чтоб испытание было поинтереснее. Правда, этим подозрением с компаньонами Робертино делиться пока не стал.  
Портал вывел их на широкую поляну в лесу, поросшую слабо светящимися в ночи фейскими одуванчиками. Вокруг поляны стеной стояли высокие ели, обросшие понизу мхом. Тропа с поляны уходила в темную чащу под этими елями, оттуда веяло прохладой, тленом и жутью.  
Алессио потрогал свой амулет:  
– До выхода три мили, если по прямой. А сколько по тропе – кракен его знает…  
– Не думаю, что сильно больше, – качнул головой Рикардо. – Ведь предполагается, что мы должны за ночь управиться.   
– Если не заблудимся, – мрачно сказал Алессио. – Не люблю лес, здесь ни неба, ни горизонта не видать, – он поправил моток веревки с крюками, переброшенный через плечо.  
Кольярец Алессио родился и вырос на маленьком острове в Лазурном море, и никогда не видел настоящего леса, пока не попал в Паладинский Корпус и не побывал в Заповедном Королевском лесу. Впрочем, тот лес нельзя было считать настоящим, слишком он был ухоженным и обустроенным, хоть и большим, а фейри в нем попадались только низшие и довольно безобидные. А вот теперь, во время испытаний, Алессио наконец попал в самый настоящий лес, и этот лес ему очень не нравился. Рикардо Вега это тут же почуял своим сидским чутьем, и решил его немного успокоить.  
– Ну я же с вами, так что не заблудимся, – улыбнулся Рикардо. – Даже если нас лесовики морочить начнут.   
– А как ты думаешь, Рикардо, лесовики здесь есть? – они как раз вошли под сень елей, Робертино создал себе поисковый огонек, и тот повис в трех футах впереди над тропой.   
Четверть-сид пожал плечами:  
– Да наверняка. И не только они. Тут вообще всяческих низших фейри полным-полно, вон хотя бы там, за елкой, сильван сидит, – он махнул рукой.   
Робертино, войдя в легкий транс, включил себе мистическое зрение и тут же и увидел сильвана. Маленькое, росточком в полтора фута, создание с кривыми козлиными ножками и рожками притаилось за замшелым стволом большой ели и как раз лепило в ладошках шарик из собственного помета, чтоб метнуть его в паладина. Робертино не стал ждать, когда сильван закончит готовить свой снаряд, и пустил в его сторону слабую вспышку силы Девы. Тоненько взвизгнув, фейри выронил какашку и бросился наутек.  
– Вот засранец, – сплюнул Алессио. – Ведь если бы не заметили и он начал кидаться, то потом мы бы долго воняли… их дерьмо никакой чисткой не выводится. Только кипятить с содой, а сапоги, говорят, вообще сразу выбрасывать надо.  
– Это верно, – кивнул Рикардо. – Но в остальном они ведь безопасные.  
Он покрутил головой, явно к чему-то прислушиваясь, и пожаловался:  
– Здесь столько всего, что я всё время с настроя сбиваюсь. Наверняка здешние неблагие почуяли меня и теперь пытаются уши замылить… Не умею я еще от них как следует закрываться, чтоб только как человека видели. Отец говорил, что в таких случаях надо в сидский облик войти, тогда всякая мелочь сама подальше разбежится, а остальные побоятся связываться… Только я опасаюсь, если честно. Раньше я этого сам никогда не делал, всегда рядом отец или матушка были, а то и дед с бабкой…  
Рикардо снял перчатки, заткнул их за пояс и потер ладонями лицо. Когда он убрал руки, Робертино и Алессио заметили, что в его глазах появилось серебристое сияние, да и волосы стали светиться. И сам он весь как-то изменился, кожа чуточку засияла, уши сильно заострились. Все-таки Рикардо рискнул обратиться к своей сидской сущности.  
Тропа пока что была ровной и даже почти не петляла, так что идти по ней было легко. Первым шел Рикардо, вооруженный длинным кордом, за ним – Алессио, а последним – Робертино. Кроме обычного паладинского снаряжения они почти ничего не несли, и вообще не хотели ничего выбирать, полагая, что меча с баселардом и четок будет вполне достаточно, но Чампа заставил выбрать. Поразмыслив, Робертино взял зеркало на ручке, а Алессио – веревку с крюком-кошкой.   
Алессио то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, и его огонек шнырял туда-сюда, то вдоль, то поперек тропы. Маленький желтоватый пикси-светлячок, которого Рикардо призвал вместо огонька, летел ровно в трех футах перед кадетом и освещал тропу довольно ярко. Робертино же отправил свой огонек назад, чтобы заранее знать, не подкрадывается ли кто со спины. Пока было спокойно, и младший паладин мог немножко отвлечься на разные размышления. Думал он над словами Рикардо – об отце и матери и о сидских умениях.   
Наставником квартерона был, конечно, Джудо Манзони, сам тоже кровавый сид-квартерон и посвященный Матери. Неужели он не учил Рикардо никаким таким особенным умениям? Не может такого быть, Джудо как наставник был известен внимательностью и большой ответственностью, он просто обязан был позаботиться о том, чтобы его ученик научился пользоваться всеми своими особыми свойствами. К примеру, учил же он Оливио управлять даром ярости, хотя сам таким и не владел (зато отлично знал, как его использовать). Может ли быть такое, что Джудо Манзони и есть отец Рикардо? Робертино припомнил облик старшего паладина и мысленно сравнил его с внешностью Рикардо. Конечно, потомки кровавых сидов наверняка все похожи друг на друга, как и потомки сидов из других кланов. У высших фейри во внешности разнообразие очень небольшое, у каждого клана свои особые внешние приметы, по каковым они людьми обычно и различаются. Так что одинаковый серебристый цвет волос и глаз у Джудо и Рикардо еще ничего не доказывает, кроме того, что они потомки одного клана. А кожа у них была разной: у старшего паладина светлой, а у Рикардо – золотисто-смуглой, как у сальмийцев. О сальмийском происхождении Рикардо говорил и его сочный акцент, пусть и не такой выраженный, как у Жоана, но очень заметный. Робертино посмотрел на кадета – тот как раз повернул голову, оглядываясь на спутников. Линия скул, подбородка и лба у Рикардо была точно такой же, как у Джудо Манзони. И форма ушной раковины тоже.   
Робертино не удивился, получив ответ на свой вопрос. В конце концов, Джудо – посвященный Матери, обета целомудрия у него нет, хоть ему и нельзя жениться, но детей-то иметь не возбраняется, и вполне возможно, что даже вменено в обязанность, учитывая его происхождение и особые способности. А фамилия у Рикардо наверняка материнская, ведь в Сальме внебрачные дети по обычаю носят фамилию матери, если только их отец – не владетельный дон, признавший их. Только тогда они получают отцовскую фамилию.  
От размышлений его оторвал странный звук, раздавшийся слева. Робертино тут же включил мистическое зрение и вгляделся в чащу.  
В зарослях подлеска сидел фейри-лесовик и вовсю крутил что-то с Завесой. Робертино понять не мог, что, но чуял, что грань миров истончается. Наверняка шкодливый фейри решил сбить с дороги путников и сделать им какую-нибудь гадость. Конечно, можно было угостить его мистической затрещиной – направить на него длань Девы, но ни Робертино, ни Алессио не стали этого делать. Во-первых, это поможет только временно, и очень быстро на помощь своему сородичу набежит еще с дюжину лесовиков, а во-вторых, Рикардо уже сошел с тропы и направился к этим зарослям. Двигался он быстро и бесшумно, и казалось, что ветки сами перед ним раздвигаются. Он сунул руку в особенно густой куст и вытащил оттуда за длинное зеленоватое ухо шкодника, худенького фейри четырех с небольшим футов ростом, одетого в облегающие одежки из хитро сплетенных листьев и трав.  
– Ой-ой-ой, кровавый, отпусти, ведь ухо оторвешь! – скулил лесовик на эллилоне. Рикардо выволок его на тропу и усадил на мерцающий мох, но пальцев не разжал.  
– Тебя отпусти – так ты же отбежишь подальше, потом с приятелями вернешься и пакостить продолжишь, – на том же наречии ответил вместо Рикардо Алессио. Сам квартерон почему-то молчал, только неотрывно смотрел на фейри пылающими серебром глазами.  
– Так ведь вы в мой лес без спросу, без позволения сунулись, чего ж вам спускать этакую наглость? – лесовик попытался встать, но квартерон крепко держал его за ухо.  
– Целый лес – и твой? Не слишком ли ты размахнулся? – усмехнулся Робертино. – Настоящим властителям леса это будет любопытно услышать.  
Лесовик вздрогнул, скосил большие желтые глаза в сторону и съежился:  
– Ну что сразу так пугать? Я тут живу, стало быть и лес мой. Ну, не только мой… но госпожа щедра ко всем нам. Отпустите, а?   
Рикардо молчал, и Робертино понял, что от него ни ответа, ни совета ожидать нет смысла, потому сам сказал:  
– Ты же нам напакостить хотел, и попался – значит, ты нам должен. Помни об этом. Рикардо, отпусти его.  
Квартерон разжал пальцы и лесовик, что-то возмущенно чирикнув, скрылся в подлеске. Алессио вздохнул:  
– Надо было чего-нибудь за освобождение вытребовать.  
– Зачем? – усмехнулся Робертино. – Пусть его. Да и потом, иметь фейри, у которого должок – всегда полезно, нам Кавалли это не раз говорил.  
– Так а толку, если мы его имени не знаем? – пожал плечами Алессио.  
– Помнишь, Кавалли нам говорил – узнать имя фейри очень непросто, но вполне можно без этого обойтись, если, призывая его, правильно описать? – напомнил ему Робертино. – Так что пусть бегает, далеко всё равно не убежит, он сейчас от любопытства сгорает и продолжит шнырять вокруг.  
Рикардо на это только кивнул. Говорить он в сидском облике то ли не мог, то ли не хотел без крайней надобности. Оглядевшись по сторонам, квартерон вздохнул, махнул рукой и снова пошел вперед.   
Пока что было тихо. Конечно, как и предвидел Робертино, лесовик шнырял неподалеку, но больше пакостить не порывался. Дорожка петляла между высоких деревьев и обросших мхом валунов, кое-где попадались в зарослях стайки пикси-светлячков и купины фейских колокольчиков, вдалеке чуялись несколько сильванов.  
– Как-то подозрительно спокойно, – сказал Алессио. – Как-то уж слишком спокойно. А, Рикардо?  
Квартерон кивнул, не оборачиваясь. А потом призвал еще одного пикси, и пустил его чуть дальше. Что-то Рикардо явно беспокоило, и по всей видимости он мучился от того, что не может понять, что же именно его тревожит. Но молчал по-прежнему, и Робертино решил попробовать с ним пообщаться:  
– Рикардо, я так понимаю, ты почему-то не можешь… или не хочешь говорить?  
Тот чуть обернулся, внимательно глянул на него и кивнул.  
– Ясно. Тебя что-то тревожит?   
Опять кивок.  
– Здесь, неподалеку?  
Рикардо закивал, потом обвел рукой вокруг, как бы показывая на весь лес, и тоже кивнул.  
– Что-то в лесу есть такое, чего здесь вроде бы быть не должно, – понял его Робертино, и тот кивком подтвердил догадку. – Неужто ты чуешь высших фейри?  
Кивок.  
Алессио аж остановился:  
– Но нам же сказали, что их тут нет… Черт возьми, чтоб я еще когда на этот счет поверил Кавалли!.. А кого именно ты чуешь?  
Рикардо не стал ждать, когда товарищи перечислят, а поднял горизонтально ладонь на уровень своего плеча, словно показывая рост, потом приложил обе ладони к ушам, растопырив их, затем провел рукой по своим волосам и ткнул пальцем в черную бархатную ленту, которой был завязан его хвостик.  
– Темные альвы? – с легким испугом спросил Алессио.   
Рикардо кивнул, и снова потрогал свои волосы. Робертино сообразил, что он хочет намекнуть на то, какого именно клана он чует альвов.  
– М-м… Луахт? – спросил Робертино, припоминая внешние признаки разных кланов. Вроде бы серебристые волосы из темных альвов были только у Луахт. Рикардо подтвердил его догадку кивком.  
– Вот зараза, а… – расстроился Алессио. – Ну так я и знал, что какая-нибудь гадость нас тут ожидает.   
– Ну я бы не сказал, что такая уж гадость, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Не Бруэх и не Торка, и то хвала богам. С Луахт вполне можно договориться… правда, сложно, но все-таки можно.  
Рикардо улыбнулся, но как-то грустно.  
– Ладно, идем дальше. Полпути пройти осталось, – Робертино на всякий случай намотал четки на запястье, и остальные сделали то же самое.  
Через пять минут дорожка вышла на довольно большую поляну, посреди которой паладинам предстало весьма необычное зрелище: три прекрасные девы, одетые в тонкие, почти невесомые одежды, танцевали в лунном свете, изгибаясь так соблазнительно и зазывно, что мало какой мужчина смог бы устоять, особенно когда они стали сбрасывать свои покрывала одно за другим. Паладины остановились, созерцая это представление. Рикардо демонстративно взялся за горло и сделал вид, будто его дико тошнит. Алессио и Робертино усмехнулись: квартерон в сидском облике наверняка и без всякого мистического зрения видел истинную сущность этих танцовщиц. Сами младшие паладины сразу же распознали в красотках обычных темных мавок, или, как их называли в народе – навок. Эти неблагие фейри, прикидываясь соблазнительными красавицами, любят заманивать мужчин в лесные дебри и трахаться с ними, высасывая их жизненную силу. Наутро такой несчастный возвращается домой сам не свой, да еще и больной и постаревший, и после того не жилец. Потому-то, если где появляются навки, первым делом вызывают паладинов их побыстрее изгнать. Есть и мужской вариант навки – навь, прикидывающийся прекрасным юношей и соблазняющий женщин – с тем же результатом.  
– Как-то даже скучно, – сплюнул Алессио. – Какие-то навки…   
– Ну, представление они нам устроили красивое, что ни говори, – Робертино рассматривал всех троих танцовщиц слегка насмешливым взглядом. А те явно поняли, что их чары не срабатывают, подтанцевали ближе и разделись совсем, а движения их стали откровенно непристойными.  
– А вон та даже ничего, если, конечно, ей на голову мешок напялить, чтоб припрятать лягушачью пасть и совиные глазки, да когти состричь – показал на одну из плясуний Алессио. – Ну, правда, цветом не вышла, зеленая какая-то и в пятнах. А гламур хороший, что есть то есть.  
Обиженная такими словами навка приблизилась к нему, все еще продолжая удерживать красивую маску, и протянула руки. Младший паладин махнул веревкой с крюками, холодное железо пронеслось в дюйме от навкиных рук, и та с воплем отшатнулась. А Робертино вынул из-за пояса зеркало на ручке и повернул его к фейри. И едва те увидели свои отражения, как завизжали мерзко, а весь фейский гламур с них слетел, как не бывало.   
Робертино поднял руку, призывая силу Девы, но навки не стали ждать, когда на них упадет белое сияние, кинулись в разные стороны и с визгами скрылись в чаще.  
– Я бы не расслаблялся, – сказал он Алессио. – Это так, ерунда. Если тут есть неблагие альвы… а я чутью Рикардо верю – то нас ждет что-то поинтереснее, чем навки.  
Квартерон на это только кивнул, махнул рукой и пересек поляну. За ним двинулись и Робертино с Алессио.  
Поинтереснее началось спустя полчаса, когда тропа свернула на край глубокого оврага. Идти стало сложнее, нужно было всё время смотреть под ноги, и казалось даже, что корни, торчащие из земли, так и норовят схватить за ногу. А может, и не казалось.  
Робертино, отбросив ногой очередной такой корень, остановился:  
– Так, сдается мне, нам не помешает призвать кое-кого.  
– Лесовика того, что ли? – Алессио придавил каблуком особенно верткий и цепкий корень. – А давай. Пусть он по тропе ведет. С толку нас сбить – не собьет… Но ему надо будет что-то в награду потом дать. У тебя что-нибудь есть такое в карманах, подходящее? А то у меня только пакетик с солеными орешками и палочки. Не годится.  
Вопрос был не праздный – конечно, фейри в подарок примет любую вещицу, но дарить следовало то, что этот фейри против дарителя не сможет использовать. Робертино похлопал себя по карманам, пошарил в них и просиял:  
– Ага, вот. И как это я их раньше не съел! – он достал пару конфет в пестрых бумажках. – Туррон в лимонном сахаре. Сойдет, я думаю.  
Он раскрыл свою наваху и, присев, очертил перед собой небольшой круг, внутри которого положил конфету, а вокруг нее нарисовал несколько рун, складывающихся в заклятие призыва. А потом тихо, но внятно на эллилоне описал того самого лесовика, которого так недавно поймал за ухо Рикардо – описал не только внешность, конечно, но и ситуацию, в которой тот попался. Как учили наставники, это вполне могло заменить настоящее имя фейри, разве что сила призыва будет слабее.  
Через полминуты дернулась Завеса и в круге появился давешний лесовик, жадно схватил конфету и принялся вертеть в руках и нюхать, потом надорвал бумажку и укусил палочку из нуги-туррона мелкими острыми зубками.  
– У-у-у, вку-у-усно! – протянул он, закатив глаза от удовольствия. – Чего ты хочешь, служитель Сияющей?  
Робертино показал ему вторую конфету:  
– Проведи нас по этой тропе туда, куда мы идем, успокой корни и травы на нашем пути – и получишь подарок.  
Лесовик откусил еще кусочек, облизнулся:  
– Хорошая награда. Но госпожа будет недовольна.  
– Мы и сами пройдем куда нам надо, хочет того госпожа или нет, – сказал Алессио. – Вопрос только в том, какого шороху мы при этом наведем. Но в таком случае ты не получишь подарка. Ну, как?  
Лесовик помялся. В конце концов, паладины не требовали от него ничего особенного, и он понимал, что они и вправду могут навести в этом лесу изрядный шорох. Справится с ними госпожа или нет – неясно, да это лесовика и не интересовало, в его маленьких мозгах такие сложные вопросы не умещались. А конфета была вот тут, рядом, и ее можно было легко заполучить, выполнив необременительную просьбу. До того этот фейри не особо лакомился людской едой, редко когда удавалось украсть у селян сливки, свистнуть горшочек варенья или тайком подоить козу.  
– Эх, – вздохнул лесовик, и запихал в рот остатки конфеты. – Согласен. Только, чур, подарочек сразу, как придете куда вам надо. А то знаю я вас, людей – так и норовите обмануть.  
– Как и вы, фейри, – усмехнулся Робертино. – Но не переживай, паладины слово держат.  
Он стер часть круга ногой, освободившийся лесовик радостно подпрыгнул и побежал по тропе перед ними, что-то щебеча. Цепкие плети вьюна и корни улеглись, идти стало легче. Чутье подсказывало, что идут они куда надо, да и Завеса была спокойной, аж пока они не дошли до еще одной большой поляны.   
– Вот вы и там, куда шли, давай теперь подарочек, служитель Сияющей! – подпрыгнул на месте лесовик и широко взмахнул руками, показывая на поляну.  
Робертино отдал ему вторую конфету:  
– Держи.  
Лесовик схватил конфету и отбежал в сторонку, принялся шуршать оберткой. А паладины задумчиво оглядели поляну. Была она большой, круглой, как блюдце, и по ее краю из трав и мха торчали высокие камни, грубо обтесанные в виде конусов. Эти камни были покрыты мхом и лишайниками, но кое-где на них виднелась резьба. Дорога заканчивалась здесь, упиралась в этот каменный круг. На другой стороне поляны стоял огромный валун с высеченными в нем ступенями, а на плоской вершине мерцал овал телепорта. А еще на поляне, ровно посередине, была круглая площадка, вымощенная каменными шестиугольными плитами и огражденная высокими колоннами с капителями, покрытыми резьбой, трудно различимой под мхом и лишайником. Некоторые колонны были разбиты, и их обломки лежали за пределами круга, обросшие травами. В круге стоял каменный трон, такой же древний, как и остальные камни здесь.  
Едва паладины ступили на поляну, как Завеса дрогнула, раздернулась, и всё вокруг изменилось. Паладины чувствовали, что они по-прежнему в Универсуме, но при этом одновременно и в Фейриё.  
Поляна преобразилась. В высоких темных травах заискрились фейские колокольчики, люминоры и остроцветы, на деревьях зажглись гирлянды синеватых огней, в воздухе поплыла серебристая пыльца, которую просыпали с крылышек порхающие между елей фейри-гайтеры. В круге колонн на троне сидела альва, рядом под колоннами стояли и сидели еще несколько альвов, мужчин и женщин. На поляне, ближе к ее краям, тоже виднелись разные фейри – и лесовики, и навки, и лесные мавки, и корриганы, и корреды, и еще кто-то, плохо различимый во тьме.   
– Вот гадство, а… – проговорил Алессио. – А ведь Кавалли говорил, что альвов тут не водится! Издевался над нами, точно.   
– Если честно, я сразу подумал, что водятся, – признался Робертино. – Просто нам сделали, м-м-м, сюрприз. Да и то, какое бы это было испытание, если бы всё обошлось только навками, лесовиками и сильванами?  
– Меня это не радует, – буркнул Алессио, разглядывая альвов в круге колонн. – Жопа ведь как она есть…  
Альвы были из Луахт, судя по их серебристым волосам, огромным черным глазам и бледной коже. Та, что сидела на каменном троне, видимо, и была той, кого лесовик назвал госпожой. Ее длинные волосы спускались до земли, их концы терялись в траве. На голове сверкала диадема из светлого металла с большим морионом на лбу. Длинные острые уши украшены десятком серебряных сережек с черными камнями, глаза густо подведены черным, а губы накрашены серебряной помадой. Одета эта госпожа была в длинное свободное черное платье с множеством мелких складок; впрочем, оно ничего не скрывало. Тонкая прозрачная ткань обрисовывала очень соблазнительную фигуру. Всё в ней привлекало взгляд: длинные ноги, крутые бедра, слегка выпуклый живот и круглые, высокие груди с темными торчащими сосками. Альвы, окружавшие ее, одеты были поскромнее – в непрозрачные черные и серые одежды с серебряными украшениями.  
– Ах, у нас гости, – промурлыкала альва на троне. – Юные сыны человеческие… и один внук сидов.   
Паладины молчали. Рикардо положил руку на рукоятку корда, а его пикси, которых стало уже три, вились над его головой и светились ярче, чем раньше. Робертино про себя отметил, что, похоже, альва Луахт почему-то не опознала клановую принадлежность Рикардо. Любопытно почему. Ведь не могла же не заметить характерных признаков. Впрочем… он знал, что Рикардо умеет наводить фейский гламур, и неплохо, намного лучше, чем тот же Оливио – иллюзию. Оливио единственный, кстати, из всех младших паладинов научился это делать более-менее сносно, у остальных только обычный морок с отведением глаз получались, а выдать себя за кого-то другого – нет. Ну и Рикардо с его фейским гламуром. Однажды Рикардо подшутил над паладином Анхелем, изобразив Чампу, которого тот отчего-то вполне очевидно побаивался... Наверняка ведь умеет и морочить головы любым высшим фейри, кроме, наверное, сидов… а может, даже и им. Что интересно, у самого Манзони вроде бы не было такой способности, ну или он просто никогда ее не показывал ученикам, что вероятнее.   
– И зачем вы потревожили мой лес? – продолжала альва.   
Она ждала ответа, но отвечать следовало очень осторожно. Алессио и Робертино прикидывали, смогут ли пробиться к телепорту втроем. Альвов было всего восемь, из них с оружием только четверо, но это не значило ничего – Луахт известны как большие мастера фейской магии, и в паладинском «Кодексе фейри и их проделок» было написано, что по возможности драки с альвами из клана Луахт лучше избегать. Но если драться приходится – то всегда помнить об их подлости, хитрости и любви к ядам.  
Наконец Робертино сказал:  
– Нам нужно пройти до телепорта на камне. И тогда мы покинем этот лес, блистательная дама.  
Альва рассмеялась, сменила позу, отчего стала выглядеть еще соблазнительнее. Алессио поднес к губам акант на четках, намотанных на запястье, и зашептал молитву. Робертино же не чувствовал никакого соблазна – возможно, потому, что до этого целых полтора месяца проходил практику у мэтрессы Трифольи и почти каждый день осматривал молодых пациенток в том числе и обнаженными. Так что сейчас он просто включил себе профессиональные лекарские цинизм и отстраненность. И это отлично сработало. Он скосил глаза – посмотреть на товарищей. Алессио вроде бы справлялся с чарами, а Рикардо просто стоял себе и смотрел на альву. И тут же Робертино и понял, что эти чары ему как с гуся вода. У него свои не слабее. Вон как на него смотрят три альвы-женщины из спутниц этой госпожи, хотя как раз он на них вроде бы и не обращает внимания.  
– Вы покинете лес только на моих условиях, – прекратив смеяться, жестко сказала альва. – Я пришла сюда и здесь теперь мое королевство. А значит – будет как я захочу.  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– Ну и каковы же твои условия?  
– Ах, люди, почему вы такие скучные? Сразу переходите к делу, – она снова сменила позу, и Алессио тихонько икнул. – Хорошо. Это, во всяком случае, будет забавно. Итак, мои условия – поединок. Мой боец против одного из вас. Не бойтесь, биться будете до первой крови.  
Паладины переглянулись. В общем-то, условия были вполне традиционными. Подвох крылся не в этом.  
– Мы выбираем сами, кто будет биться от нас, – быстро сказал Алессио. – После того, как ты назовешь своего. Пусть тот, кто будет биться от тебя, выйдет на середину круга.  
Альва вздохнула:  
– Я же говорю – скучные вы, люди. Портите всё удовольствие. Но ты забыл, служитель Сияющей: в таком случае я имею право назвать ставку. То, что вы мне дадите, если проиграете.   
– И мы тоже имеем право назвать ставку, – сказал Робертино.  
– Вы уже назвали – проход к телепорту, – альва снова сменила позу, провела ладонью по высокой красивой груди, словно поправляя складки платья. – Разве нет?  
– Какие вы, альвы, предсказуемые, – улыбнулся паладин. – Так и норовите обмануть, но напрямую лгать не можете, вот и пытаетесь заболтать. Ставки называются после согласия на поединок, а не до. Я назову твою ставку, когда ты назовешь нашу.  
Ее лицо исказилось в злой усмешке – на мгновение, но паладины успели увидеть, как из-под пухлых губ показались коротенькие, но вполне заметные клыки.   
– Хорошо. Итак, ваша ставка – целомудрие. Если вы проиграете поединок, тот, кто будет биться за вас, до утра останется со мной и будет ублажать меня. Он не пожалеет, о моей любви мечтают многие!  
Робертино спокойно встретил ее темный, страстный взгляд:  
– Твоя ставка – твое настоящее имя во всей полноте его звучания.  
На поляне стало тихо. Альва прищурилась, она явно была возмущена таким требованием, настолько, что даже не сразу смогла ответить.   
– Да как ты смеешь… – начала она, вставая с трона, но все-таки сдержалась, не договорила и села обратно. Махнула рукой, подзывая одного из спутников:  
– Он будет моим воином. Выбирайте своего.  
Рикардо тронул Робертино за руку и показал на себя. Алессио покачал головой:  
– Ну нет, чтоб младший за меня бился? Это что получается, я за твою спину спрячусь? Как же. Вот что, давайте лучше я буду драться с альвом. Во-первых, зря, что ли, Ливетти меня на всякие хитрые приемы натаскивал дополнительно к тому, чему и так всех учит? Альвы ведь хитрожопые, честно драться не будут, вот и я не буду, во-вторых, я не девственник, если проиграю – от меня не убудет, но я постараюсь не проиграть.  
Квартерон посмотрел на него, вздохнул и покрутил пальцем у виска в известном жесте «ну ты дурак, что ли?». Робертино же сказал:  
– Мне кажется, правильно будет, если мы обратимся к Хранителю в этом вопросе. Пусть Он бросит кости. Сыграем в «камень, ножницы, бумага», кто победит – тому и драться.  
Алессио потер лоб:  
– М-м-м… не нравится мне это. Но, наверное, ты прав. Там, где фейри и фейские закидоны, лучше и вправду на волю Хранителя положиться. Как ты думаешь, Рикардо?  
Тот вздохнул опять, но кивнул согласно.  
Все трое про себя проговорили коротенькую молитву Хранителю, тому из богов, кто заведовал безнадежными делами, случайностями, удачей и защищал людей при контакте с фейри.  
– А теперь… раз, два, три! – сказал Алессио и раскрыл ладонь.  
Одновременно с ним Робертино выбросил два пальца, а Рикардо – тоже раскрытую ладонь. «Кости» были брошены, и биться выпало Робертино.  
Он отдал зеркало Рикардо, снял берет и сунул его за пояс, затем снял кафтан и аккуратно положил на траву. Подошел к каменному кругу:  
– Я буду биться.   
Альва улыбнулась хищно:  
– О-о, девственник, настоящий девственник! Ты наивно думаешь, будто твоя девственность поможет тебе победить моего воина? Ах, как это мило! Ты проиграешь, девственник, и твоя невинность достанется мне… и моему воину. Я буду щедра к победителю и поделюсь тобой.  
Выбранный ею для поединка альв самодовольно улыбнулся, окинув Робертино похабным взглядом. Но паладин ничуть не смутился и не испугался. Глянул спокойно на соперника, потом на его госпожу:  
– Ты не назвала условия самого боя, и мы бьемся с тем оружием, какое при нас, – и он вынул из ножен меч. Клинок паладинского меча слабо засветился у крестовины, где была сделана гравировка в виде аканта и священной рунической надписи.  
Альва прикусила пухлую губку – и правда, с ее стороны не назвать условия поединка и не выбрать самой оружие было большим промахом. И тут-то Робертино и понял, что она просто очень молода. По меркам альвов, наверное, почти девчонка. Как и все остальные альвы из ее свиты, в том числе и его соперник, которого при виде паладинского меча аж затрясло. Это было не просто хладное железо, это была освященная сталь, клинок, созданный с применением не только высокого мастерства кузнецов, но и мистических сил, даруемых богами своим посвященным. И магии крови, так что в определенном смысле меч Робертино был частью его самого.  
Паладин встал напротив альва. Тот пригнулся, держа свой клинок из черной бронзы на уровне плеча. В мире людей бронза была мягче стали, но здесь действовали другие законы, так что на самом деле шансы были равны.  
Альв атаковал первым, Робертино не стал парировать, просто увернулся и нанес удар уже на втором шаге, развернувшись в другую сторону. Бронза и сталь, соприкоснувшись, издали гулкий звон. Альв с удивлением глянул на паладина – не ожидал, что тот так хорошо видит сквозь фейский морок. Паладин улыбнулся ему уголками губ и пошел в атаку, нанося серию быстрых, коротких ударов. Альв их все парировал, отпрыгнул на пару шагов назад, пригнулся, кинулся в сторону. Робертино тут же призвал на себя очищение, смывая чары, что альв только что на него набросил. В голове тут же прояснилось и паладин понял: противник попался достойный, и эти пляски могут продолжаться долго. А ведь бой по условиям до первой крови. И альв наверняка попытается устроить какую-нибудь хитрость, чтобы пустить ему кровь любым способом. К примеру, вон неподалеку куст шиповника, и что-то ветки его стали намного длиннее, чем были еще несколько минут назад, и стоит только оказаться ближе, как шипастые лозы тут же оплетут ноги.  
Алессио тоже заметил слишком быстрый рост шиповника, размахнулся веревкой с крюком, зацепил несколько веток на кусте и дернул. Взметнулись лепестки, ветки скрючились и свернулись клубками, куст как-то сразу скукожился.  
– Помогать нельзя! – крикнул кто-то из альвов.   
Алессио показал ему непристойный кольярский жест, отчего альва аж перекосило, все-таки недаром на Кольяри оттопыренный средний палец всегда считался хорошим обережным жестом от фейри:  
– А разве кустик в поединке участвует? – нахально лыбясь, спросил он. Альвы не ответили.  
Робертино же, отбив еще одну атаку противника, почувствовал между лопаток неприятный зуд. Как будто туда кто-то целится из лука. А может, и целится – альвы известны своей подлостью, и если в условиях поединка не было оговорено, кто именно должен пустить кровь, то они не преминут этим воспользоваться. С их точки зрения всё честно. И потому паладин резко пригнулся, стрела с бронзовым наконечником свистнула над ним и попала бы альву в лоб, если бы тот не отбил ее клинком.  
Рикардо развернулся, и один из его пикси, превратившись в огненную стрелку, метнулся к лучнику, впился ему в плечо, тот выронил лук и сполз на землю, зажимая истекающую серебром рану. Алессио хмыкнул:  
– Помогать нельзя!  
Альвы опять не ответили.  
Решив, что ждать очередной пакости просто глупо, Робертино призвал на себя святую броню, а затем сразу же – круг света.  
Белая волна прокатилась от него до краев огороженной колоннами площадки. Альвы с пронзительными криками отскакивали подальше, госпожа не успела соскочить с трона, и ее накрыло, она заорала так, что с елей посыпались шишки, хвоя, оглушенные фейри-гайтеры, пикси-светлячки и даже одна сова.  
А паладин, воспользовавшись замешательством противника, ударил со всей силы. Бронзовый клинок переломился, паладинский меч прошел чуть дальше и зацепил острием плечо альва, пропоров черную ткань рубашки, которая тут же напиталась серебром. Паладин шагнул назад, поднял меч острием вверх:  
– Я победил. Первая кровь!  
– Ты победил обманом! – взвизгнула госпожа.   
Робертино очистил клинок и вложил меч в ножны:  
– Не было сказано, что нельзя пользоваться всем, чем владеешь – а раз не сказано, то можно. Таковы правила, альва, и ты знаешь это. Я победил. Назови свое имя и дай нам пройти к телепорту.  
Она встала с трона, угрожающе подняла руку, и на ее пальцах разгорелось бледно-голубое пламя:  
– Не бывать этому! Я королева этого леса, и никто не может приказывать мне! Это мое место, и только я решаю, какие здесь действуют правила, и кто победил в поединке!  
– Ты – самозванка, а не королева, – вдруг сказал Рикардо. Его голос в сидском облике был очень глубоким, хрипловатым и проникал до костей. – Этот лес не твой. Трон – не твой. Здесь владения Фьюиль – всегда были и есть. И будут.  
Он надрезал серебряным ножом ладонь, вынул из-за пояса зеркало и мазнул по нему кровью. А потом повернул к ней. Зеркало тут же разгорелось белым сиянием, и альва взвизгнула, ее лицо исказилось и вмиг сделалось некрасивым, грубым, она пошатнулась, попыталась убежать, но наступила на собственные волосы и шлепнулась на задницу. Другие альвы разбежались в стороны, стараясь не попасть под белое сияние, все еще струящееся из зеркала. Кое-кто из них сразу поспешил убраться подальше – и Робертино, и Алессио почувствовали движение Завесы. Мелкие фейри же разбежались еще тогда, когда закончился поединок.   
Рикардо медленно пошел к альве, а та, поскуливая, отползала назад, не в силах ни встать, ни оторвать взгляд от зеркала и от пылающих серебром глаз кровавого сида. И отползала, пока не уперлась спиной в каменный трон. Рикардо подошел к ней совсем близко, оставалось всего три шага. Она закричала, выставив вперед ладони:  
– А-а-а!!! Отпусти, кровавый!!! Отпусти, не то познаешь гнев моего отца!!!  
На это квартерон только рассмеялся хрипловатым смехом, вроде бы негромко, но с деревьев опять посыпались обалдевшие гайтеры, совы и стайки пикси-светлячков. И сделал еще два шага. Альва вжалась в камень трона, ее прямо трясло от дикого страха. И Робертино крикнул:  
– Рикардо! В самом деле, отпусти, хватит с нее. Пусть назовет настоящее имя и убирается куда хочет.  
Квартерон обернулся к нему, моргнул, и пламя в его глазах погасло, осталось только серебряное сияние. Он опустил зеркало, спрятал его за пояс и помотал головой, словно пытаясь сбросить какое-то наваждение. Выглядел он слегка напуганным и растерянным, но быстро пришел в себя. Альва громко выдохнула, закрыла лицо руками и расплакалась – совсем как человек. Ее длинные острые уши поникли, плечи опустились, волосы даже как-то потускнели.  
– Клуэран Тьонда Луахт! Вот вам мое имя! – она всхлипнула и снова заплакала. – Я так хотела свое королевство! Так хотела любви и обожания! А мне даже служили только по приказу отца! Все они разбежались, все, предатели, предатели! Здесь я была королевой, а вы, вы пришли и сломали всё… ненавижу!!!  
Алессио и Робертино переглянулись в легком недоумении, и кольярец сказал:  
– Мы здесь по своим делам, и если бы ты не вздумала за наш счет поразвлечься, была бы королевой по-прежнему. Неужели никто не сказал тебе, что связываться с паладинами не стоит? Особенно если за тобой нет никакой серьезной силы. Эх ты, а еще Луахт. Тьфу!   
На это альва разрыдалась еще горше. Рикардо присел перед ней и положил руки на плечи, легонько встряхнул. Она убрала ладони с лица и посмотрела на него огромными черными глазами. Он покачал головой, вздохнул. Кончиками пальцев провел по ее щеке, смахивая слезы, по скуле, подбородку, губам. Альва прерывисто вдохнула, рыдать перестала, ее лицо успокоилось и вернуло прежнюю красоту, даже уши стали выглядеть пободрее. И она по-прежнему смотрела в лицо Рикардо, не отрывая взгляда. А он легонько ласкал пальцами ее губы, шею, мочки ушей. Она совсем успокоилась, страх ее пропал – это даже Робертино и Алессио почувствовали. А альва прильнула к Рикардо и робко поцеловала его губы. Он ответил на поцелуй, и положил одну руку ей на грудь, а другую погрузил в ее густые длинные волосы.  
Робертино кашлянул и громко сказал:  
– Кхм, Рикардо, мы тут немного погуляем по лесу. Недалеко. Полчаса хватит?  
Не оборачиваясь, квартерон кивнул, и принялся страстно целовать альву.  
Алессио хмыкнул, похабно ухмыльнулся и пошел в заросли подлеска. Робертино последовал за ним. Поляна скрылась за кустами. Лес вокруг снова стал обычным лесом, Завеса успокоилась, все фейри разбежались и попрятались – мало кто хочет связываться с кровавым сидом, пусть даже и квартероном. Вокруг снова был привычный Универсум.   
Гулять паладины не стали, просто уселись на поваленный ствол, обросший мхом, достали палочки, пыхнули с наслаждением, и только тогда Алессио сказал:  
– Первый раз увидел в действии пресловутые сидские чары. И ведь Рикардо всего лишь квартерон! Стремно представить, каков тогда настоящий сид, если квартерон так вот легко альву Луахт очаровал.  
Робертино, выпустив колечко дымка, пожал плечами:  
– Ну, она ведь совсем юная, собственные чары у нее еще слабые. Иначе мы бы так легко не отделались, честно говоря. Судя по всему, это альвская молодежь, которой надоело подчиняться старшим, вот они и сбежали, нашли бесхозный лес и вздумали завести здесь свое, хм, королевство. И я их даже в чем-то понимаю…  
– Как думаешь, Рикардо правду сказал насчет того, что эти места принадлежат его клану? – Алессио сбил пепел с палочки.  
– А с чего б ему врать? – Робертино снова затянулся дымком. – Я даже думаю, что именно потому эти земли Корпусу в свое время и передали. У клана Фьюиль давний договор с людьми, и такие как Рикардо или Манзони – в каком-то роде как бы гаранты этого договора, что ли. Я читал про это в старых хрониках Корпуса. Эти земли в Фейриё действительно считаются владениями кровавых сидов, когда-то они тут жили. Потом у них была большая война с неблагими сидами, и кровавые проигрывали, пока не заключили договор с людьми. Полукровки помогли им одолеть всех врагов и укрепиться. С тех пор в Фейриё кровавых боятся и уважают, и если бы князь Фьюиль захотел, они бы снова заселили свои старые владения. Но фейри к такому относятся… ну, я бы не сказал – равнодушно или легкомысленно, но не как мы. Да и то – они же практически бессмертные, живут, пока не надоест или не убьют, так что им спешить некуда.  
Он додымил палочку, вдавил во влажный мох окурок и старательно растер его подметкой. Подумал, и зажег вторую палочку. Из-за густых кустов подлеска с поляны доносились тихие охи и стоны. Усмехнувшись, Робертино сказал:  
– А ведь она, хоть и проиграла, все равно получила любовное удовольствие. Причем не в пример качественнее, чем если бы выиграла. Сам понимаешь, какой из меня был бы любовник – мало того что опыта нет, так еще и недобровольно.   
– Да уж, Рикардо она, небось, еще долго не забудет, круче было б только если бы вместо него был Манзони, – расплылся в усмешке Алессио. – Хотя, думаю, на Манзони она бы наехать не посмела. Я, признаться, удивлен, почему она и на нас наехала.  
– А что тут удивительного. Ей же надо было показать перед своими силу и власть. Помнишь, Манзони рассказывал, что среди неблагих альвов это обычное дело, особенно у молодых, только так они себе репутацию и авторитет среди своих и зарабатывают. Так что ей не позавидуешь – всё сначала начинать придется, – Робертино снова прислушался. На поляне стало тихо, и он поднялся с бревна, затушил второй окурок и пошел туда. Алессио последовал за ним.  
На мощеной каменными плитами площадке в круге колонн стояла альва. Выглядела она довольной, аж светилась, приводила в порядок свои длинные волосы и на паладинов глянула с легкой усмешкой. Алессио ответил ей тем же, но она не смутилась. Рикардо застегнул камзол, опоясался, надел кафтан. Он был всё еще в сидском облике.  
– Вы победили, у вас мое имя, – холодно сказала альва. – Имя принцессы Луахт. Не думайте, что я так просто это оставлю! Как только вы используете его и я стану свободна, я отомщу!  
Робертино улыбнулся:  
– Мстить другим за свои ошибки – нарушение Равновесия. Ты снова окажешься в обязательствах, а имя твое мы не забудем, даже когда используем – мы ведь не простые люди.   
Она прищурилась, куснула губу:  
– Я запомню это! – она повернулась в сторону валуна с телепортом, подняла руку. На ладони быстро разгорелось голубое сияние, и она швырнула его в камень. Грохнуло, полетели осколки, каменные ступени сначала покрылись трещинами, а потом просто рухнули, и вместо них осталась только отвесная стена в двенадцать футов. Альва рассмеялась, дрогнула Завеса, и она исчезла за ней.  
– Вот сучка, – выругался Алессио.  
Рикардо покачал головой, потом махнул рукой и подошел к трону. Проколол палец кончиком маленького серебряного ножа, и кровью начертал на основании трона какой-то сложный знак. А потом лизнул палец, потер лицо ладонями и вернулся в людской облик. Устало сказал:  
– Обновил нашу печать здесь, чтобы впредь неповадно было… всяким таким. А она – ее тоже понять можно, – он присел на трон, провел рукой по грубому каменному подлокотнику. – Младшая дочь князя Луахт, лишняя в княжеской семье – ее родили, чтобы отдать клану Бруэх как откуп за пролитую кровь. Но Бруэх тогда посмели напасть на клан Фэур, и истребили почти всех их, а уцелевшие воззвали к помощи кровавых, по старому договору. Тогда кровавые наказали Бруэх, очень сурово наказали, так что им стало не до откупа от Луахт – выжить бы.   
– Повезло, – Алессио припомнил всё, что знал об отношениях между альвскими кланами. – Она осталась жива и относительно свободна.  
– Только никому не нужна в княжеской семье, ведь она по-прежнему считалась имуществом Бруэх и они могли потребовать ее когда захотят, – покачал головой Рикардо. – Ей пришлось всего добиваться самой с ранних лет, любыми путями и способами. Неудивительно, что ей захотелось собственное владение. Ну, теперь, думаю, немножко легче станет, как я с нее метку Бруэх снял. По крайней мере она теперь сама себе хозяйка.  
– Главное, чтоб не забыла, что она тебе за это обязана, – Алессио посмотрел на валун с телепортом.  
– Она не обязана, – Рикардо слез с трона. – Это была плата за чары с зеркалом. Ей ведь тогда очень больно было, я перестарался и был виноват перед ней. Так что теперь Равновесие восстановлено.   
Паладины на это только вздохнули хором: что тут скажешь, фейская мораль – сложная штука, и Рикардо лучше них знал, что делал.  
– Надо теперь туда забраться, – сказал квартерон, подойдя к валуну. – Вот что. Тут вроде щели подходящие есть, я сейчас залезу, а потом скину вам веревку.  
Он взял веревку с кошкой, обмотал вокруг пояса, подпрыгнул довольно высоко и уцепился за какой-то выступ, подтянулся, нащупал ногой подходящую выемку, оттолкнулся и вылез на верхушку валуна. Скинул веревку:  
– Тут зацепить не за что, но я вытащу, не бойтесь.  
Все же, хоть Рикардо и правда мог втащить их обоих, Алессио сначала подсадил Робертино, а потом уже они оба втащили и его самого.  
– Ну вот, наконец-то мы отсюда свалим, – сказал квартерон. – Свалим, и я, пожалуй, скажу Кавалли, что завтра целый день спать буду. До самого вечера, а потом всю ночь, и плевать я хотел на все завтрашние тренировки! Тяжело это – так долго в сидском облике шляться, а потом в нем же еще и с альвой трахаться…  
И он первым шагнул в телепорт, а за ним и Робертино с Алессио.


	18. Кладбище

Огромное старое кладбище в Брезалес было примечательно тем, что существовало без малого две тысячи лет. Захоронения здесь были в основном языческие, причем разных культов, в том числе и демонопоклонских. Беспокойность кладбища проистекала в том числе и из этого, но не только. Просто бывают места, где потоки сил очень хаотичные, при этом – мощные. Их сплетения что только не порождают! Это кладбище было как раз из таких.  
Мешанину потоков сил Анэсти почуял сразу же, как только телепорт выбросил их на круглую площадку, окруженную восемью статуями разных древних богов и демонов, ведавших загробной жизнью и смертью. Площадка находилась в самом начале кладбища, недалеко от ворот, и вид имела не очень-то заброшенный. Впрочем, на это кладбище местные ходили – днем, конечно же. И даже иной раз хоронили здесь своих покойников из тех людей, кто при жизни был большим грешником либо еще почему-то казался местным недостойным погребения на новом кладбище недалеко от Сизого Терновника.   
Площадка со статуями располагалась на небольшом холмике, и с нее отлично виднелась большая часть старого кладбища, кроме тех уголков, что прятались в низинах и поросли ельником.  
– Какое оно огромное, это кладбище… – пробормотал кадет Карло, оглядываясь. – И вон там… вон там что-то светится… вон там, слева, прямо возле надгробий.  
Анэсти посмотрел туда, куда указал кадет, кивнул:  
– Кладбищенские огни, обычное дело для таких мест. Запомни, Карло: такие огоньки отмечают неспокойные могилы, самый верный признак. Даже если на вид ничего такого, всё равно надо на такую могилу печать упокоения накладывать, нам это сеньор Манзони не раз говорил…  
– Так нам что, надо туда идти? – с легким испугом спросил кадет.   
Маттео чуть искривил губы:  
– Нет, Карло, мы сейчас тут усядемся и будем луной любоваться. На тебе амулет, болван, войди в легкий транс и определи, куда он тебе дорогу указывает.  
Карло обиженно засопел, прикрыл глаза и не без усилия вошел в транс. Анэсти вздохнул, с укором глянул на Маттео, но ничего не сказал. Он вообще не собирался особо общаться с Маттео, кроме как по необходимости.   
Сам Анэсти, да и Маттео тоже, не стали входить в транс – незачем. Они и так чувствовали направление, которое показывал амулет. И даже конечная точка виднелась с горки – развалины древней часовни, над которыми мерцала синеватая звездочка – обратный телепорт, пройти через который можно было только с амулетом. Конечно, можно было показать Карло на эту часовню, но оба – и Маттео, и Анэсти – решили, что лишний раз приложить усилия и попрактиковаться в паладинских умениях кадету будет полезно. А мимо могил с огоньками пройти все равно придется: это кладбище было распланировано так, что дорожка здесь хоть и была одна, но петляла по всей его территории, притом нигде не пересекаясь. В старые времена считалось, что это помешает беспокойникам добраться до живых до рассвета. Конечно, паладины могли пойти и напрямик, но продираться сквозь ельник и заросли терновника, шиповника и ежевики не очень-то хотелось. Да и пока что ни Анэсти, ни Маттео не видели на этом кладбище ничего такого уж особенного, чтоб спешить с него убраться.  
Тут Карло вышел из транса и радостно ткнул пальцем в сторону развалин часовни:  
– Нам туда! Ой… а это и так отсюда видно… – он заметил звездочку телепорта и расстроился.  
Маттео хмыкнул, Анэсти только чуть улыбнулся и сказал серьезно:  
– Но ведь ты должен был суметь определить по амулету, это часть испытания. А теперь идем. Заодно на могильные огни поближе посмотрим.  
Когда они спустились со взгорка, развалины часовни с телепортом пропали из виду, да и пейзаж вокруг стал куда мрачнее. Узкая каменная дорожка шла мимо вросших в землю надгробий, мимо затянутых плющом и ежевикой входов в низенькие склепы, и всё это было таким древним, что даже было странно, как тут вообще могут появляться беспокойники – ведь они уже за это время должны были бы рассыпаться в прах.  
– Странное место, – вдруг сказал Маттео. – Движения сил такие, что если бы тут было озеро, в нем бы всё время водовороты крутило. Но пока никаких некротиков не вижу.  
Анэсти прислушался к ощущениям и кивнул:  
– Я тоже. Но они тут есть.  
Наконец они дошли до могил с огоньками. Теперь стало видно, что могилы эти довольно свежие, не больше года.   
– Ну, Карло, давай. Помнишь, что и как делать надо? – Анэсти показал на могилы. – Это ведь несложно.  
Маттео усмехнулся:  
– Нам несложно, а ему – сверхзадача. Я даже удивляюсь, как это он испытание духа прошел… Кстати, Луческу – а ты как прошел? У тебя же в Ингарии девчонка осталась, ты ей постоянно письма страстные пишешь и подарки шлешь. Мог ведь и отказаться от паладинства ради такой-то любви.  
Тем временем Карло, повздыхав, подошел к первой могиле и принялся накладывать печать, делая всё медленно, но очень старательно. А Анэсти, искоса глянув на Маттео, сказал сердито:  
– Вот смотрю я на тебя, Олаварри, и никак понять не могу. Ты из знатного рода, вроде бы должен был воспитание хорошее получить… Не знаю, как там у кьянталусского дворянства, а в Ингарии среди мещан не принято нос в чужие письма совать.  
Маттео высокомерно улыбнулся:  
– Среди равных не принято, конечно. Но ведь ты же не будешь ставить рядом кьянталусского графа и какого-то ингарийского мещанина?  
Услыхав такое, Анэсти аж побелел, развернулся к Маттео, смерил его очень холодным взглядом голубых глаз и сказал:  
– Благодари богов, что мы на задании. Иначе б я тебе точно в твое графское благородное рыло засветил бы своим неблагородным мещанским кулаком. Не за личное оскорбление и даже не за то, что ты совал нос в мои письма, а за то, что ты позоришь паладинский мундир такими высказываниями. Но когда мы с задания вернемся, я точно тебе ввалю как следует. Даже если мне потом придется неделю в карцере сидеть.  
Маттео только собрался ответить что-то ядовитое и остроумное, как вдруг заорал Карло, оба тут же развернулись в его сторону и Маттео, который был к нему ближе, выхватил меч, подскочил к могиле и с маху воткнул клинок в намогильную насыпь. Раздался мерзкий визг, и рука беспокойника, схватившая Карло за ногу, разжалась. Анэсти призвал очищение, но не простое, а храмовничье, сработавшее не на площадь, а на двадцать футов во все стороны, в том числе под землю. Визг повторился, земля на могилах осела, уже почти вылезший из могилы беспокойник рассыпался в прах. Карло шлепнулся на задницу, но тут же вскочил.  
– И чего было орать, обычный беспокойник. Ты бы еще дольше возился с печатью, – Олаварри счистил сырую землю с клинка и вложил меч в ножны.  
– Я делал всё как надо! – возмутился кадет.   
Анэсти присел на корточки возле могилы, мистическим зрением разглядывая печать, и вздохнув, быстро поправил ее:  
– В общем-то она уже ни к чему, там один пепел. Но для порядку… Карло, посмотри и запомни, потому что в следующий раз может не повезти.  
– Не трать время на объяснения, этому барану объяснять бесполезно, – Маттео презрительно посмотрел на Карло. – Идем дальше.  
Анэсти встал, подошел к двум другим могилам и проверил печати. Там они были наложены как надо.  
– Идем. Но, Олаварри, ты запомни мои слова насчет рыла и кулака. И кстати… за это меня конечно Кавалли запихнет в карцер дней на пять точно, но и тебе от карцера тоже не отвертеться. Потому что когда он меня спросит, за что я тебе ввалил, я ему скажу правду.  
Кьянталусец фыркнул:  
– Ты ввали сначала. Меня с двенадцати лет учили кулачному бою лучшие мастера Кьянталусы.  
– Когда тебя учили кулачному бою лучшие мастера Кьянталусы, я в кузне молотом махал и клещами болванки ворочал. Так что мне достаточно будет врезать тебе один раз, – Анэсти выдернул из покосившейся оградки толстый железный прут и без особо заметных усилий сначала согнул его в петлю, а потом разогнул и переломил пополам, а обломки отбросил в кусты. Олаварри побледнел.  
– Но даже если я не смогу тебе ввалить, это ничего не изменит, Кавалли тебя всё равно накажет, как только выяснит, из-за чего была драка. А Филипепи еще и добавит что-нибудь на свой вкус.  
От этих слов Маттео побледнел еще сильнее. Валерио Филипепи, несмотря на в общем-то мягкий характер, был человеком очень принципиальным и на наказания изобретательным.  
– Слушайте, может, потом уже будете разбираться с этим всем, а? Нам ведь поскорее до телепорта дойти надо, – подал голос Карло. Паладины повернулись к нему, удивленные тем, что он рискнул вмешаться в их спор.  
– А ты помалкивай, – Анэсти разозлился. – И думай над тем, где и как ты ошибку сделал, когда печати налагал.   
Карло насупился, но смолчал.  
Дальше они все шли молча. Прошли один виток дороги, и пока что ничего интересного не попалось, кроме одного несчастного скелета, рискнувшего выскочить на них из полуразрушенного склепа. Паладины предоставили Карло с ним разбираться. Кадет справился быстро, и похоже, даже не успел осмыслить, что и как он делал, само получилось. Поняв, что на сей раз не сплоховал, он аж засветился от удовольствия.   
Повернув на второй виток кладбищенской дорожки, который шел в низине, поросшей чахлыми елками, Анэсти спросил:  
– Олаварри, ты что, ингарийский знаешь?   
– Вот еще, к чему мне голову такой ерундой забивать? – высокомерно отмахнулся Маттео.   
Анэсти опять начал злиться, но все-таки сдержался и продолжил расспросы:  
– А как же ты тогда мои письма читал? Я их ведь на родном языке пишу.  
– Адрес на конверте ты же на фартальском написал, а то как бы ты из Фартальезы его отправил, – вдруг вместо Маттео сказал Карло. – Вот он и прочитал. А остальное угадал… Мы же почти все каким-нибудь девушкам такие письма пишем и подарки шлем… – Карло вздохнул.  
– Какой умный кадет, – с непередаваемо едкой иронией восхитился Маттео. – Поумнее даже, чем младший паладин Анэсти Луческу. Не знаю, Луческу, чему там вас Манзони учит, а наш наставник чуть ли не с первого дня нас на такие мелочи натаскивает.  
Чувствуя, что еще немного, и он все-таки попытается набить морду Маттео, Анэсти предпочел на это промолчать. Призвал четыре огонька и отправил их прощупывать дорогу впереди и проверять заросли ельника по сторонам. И как выяснилось спустя несколько минут – очень правильно сделал.  
Едва они дошли до поворота, где ельник был особенно густым, а вдоль дорожки в лунном свете поблескивала вода, как справа и слева зашатались два высоких древних надгробия, затем плиты на них разошлись, и над могилами восстали две длинных, тощих мумии в лохмотьях и с посохами. В глазницах мумий светились мертвенно-зеленоватые огоньки, а мистическим зрением паладины увидели, как стекается к ним туманная мана.  
– Траханный конь, это же личи! – изумился Анэсти. – Гребанные личи!!!  
Маттео выругался по-кьянталусски и выхватил меч. Позади пискнул Карло:  
– Ой мама!!!  
Анэсти, несмотря на изумление, быстренько потянул ману, сколько смог, и рассыпал ее густой сетью огоньков. А потом призвал на себя святую броню и крикнул:  
– Карло, быстро назад, доставай четки и молись!   
Рядом Маттео тоже призвал на себя святую броню. С сетью огоньков экспериментировать не стал – это было особенное храмовничье умение, ему, конечно, учили всех, но не у всех оно получалось хорошо, и Маттео просто решил не тратить силы. Вместо этого он набрал маны и выпустил ее по личам пламенными стрелами, сразу двумя.   
Стрелы пропали впустую: оба лича успели скастовать мерцающие зеленоватые щиты, и белое пламя расплескалось по ним, а ману высшие личи всосали в себя, и тут же потратили на могучее и сложное некромантское заклинание. Оно разошлось в стороны довольно далеко, и непонятно было, какой именно результат должно было дать. Анэсти это обеспокоило, но времени рассуждать не было совсем, и он просто пошел на лича в атаку, левой рукой держа щит веры, а правой – полыхающий белым меч. Маттео сделал то же самое – деваться все равно было некуда.  
Сеть огоньков Анэсти стянулась к личам, разделилась надвое и опутала обоих. Белые огоньки вились вокруг мумий, словно пчелиный рой, и жалили их, будто те же пчелы, не давая кастовать ничего сложнее обычных боевых заклинаний вроде стрел или силовых ударов.  
– Я сеть долго держать не смогу! – Анэсти рубанул мечом по ногам лича, отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от сверкающего зеленым посоха. – Лупи что есть духу!  
Маттео послушался и замахал мечом как заведенный, пытаясь пробить защиту лича – тот оказался очень умелым бойцом и ловко парировал все выпады посохом. Правда, сам атаковать тоже не успевал, и Маттео все-таки сумел особенно сильным ударом переломить колдовской посох лича, а после того тут же рубанул по ногам. Ничем не защищенные кости мумии хрустнули, нога подломилась. Маттео отпрыгнул и еле увернулся от заклинания. Рядом Анэсти бешено размахивал своим тяжелым мечом, рубя лича, и небезуспешно: у того уже не было правой руки, посоха, части левой ноги и половины ребер. Огоньки, жалящие личей, уже начали гаснуть – видимо, Анэсти, как и предупреждал, устал и не мог поддерживать их так много.  
А между тем стало наконец понятно, что за большое сложное заклинание применили личи в начале боя. Со всех сторон раздались шорохи, треск и постукивание… и на дорожку из ельника выбралась целая толпа скелетов, вооруженных дубинами, ржавыми мечами и в остатках древних доспехов.  
Карло вскочил с колен, схватил кистень и принялся, выкрикивая молитвы, размахивать им во все стороны, круша истлевшие кости и черепа. Получалось у него неплохо, в помощи он пока не нуждался, и паладины решили сосредоточиться на личах. Это было непросто: хоть и порубленные, мумии все еще отлично управлялись с магией. Личи, лишившись обеих ног, просто носились по воздуху, сыпля некромантскими кастами так густо, что оба паладина то и дело вынуждены были обновлять святую броню. Маттео чувствовал, что еще немного – и он просто выдохнется, и тогда заклятия достанут его. Более того, личи поднялись так высоко, что Анэсти и Маттео уже не доставали до них мечами, а пламенные стрелы и силовые удары те отбивали легко.  
– Ах ты ж сука костяная! – Анэсти разозлился не на шутку. Вонзил меч в щель между камнями дорожки, опустился на одно колено, крепко держась за рукоять меча, поднял левую руку с четками ко лбу и мгновенно вошел в боевой храмовничий транс, на короткое время многократно усиливающий все его способности. Маттео не стал даже и пытаться такое сделать – просто не смог бы, для этого надо было несколько недель регулярно молитвенные бдения проводить и вообще соблюдать храмовничьи практики. Он просто ударил по личам кругом света. Это отбросило их футов на двадцать, сбило все касты и ввергло личей в некоторое замешательство – всего на несколько секунд, но этого времени хватило Анэсти, чтобы создать сферу света. Белое сияние полыхнуло во все стороны, выжигая на своем пути все некротические заклятия. Личи и скелеты рассыпались мелким прахом.   
Сфера света прокатилась на добрых сто футов и угасла. Анэсти вцепился в рукоять меча, опираясь на него, и тяжело дышал. Мокрые пряди рыжей челки липли ко лбу, с подбородка капал пот, и его всего трясло, как в лихорадке. Обалдевший и слегка оглушенный Маттео оглядел побоище.  
Кучки праха повсюду. Кучки разбитых костей тех скелетов, которых Карло успел упокоить до сферы света. Сам Карло, скорчившийся на земле.   
Это зрелище быстро привело Маттео в чувство. Он выругался и быстрым шагом пошел к кадету. Анэсти, тяжко вздохнув, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, выдернул меч из щели между камнями, вложил его в ножны и тоже погреб к Карло. Маттео подошел раньше, присел, принялся ощупывать кадета. Тот на прикосновения не реагировал, только скулил тоненько.  
– Да черт тебя подери, что с тобой? – Маттео так ничего и не нащупал и попытался повернуть Карло на спину. Подошел Анэсти и помог ему уложить кадета на траву там, где было относительно сухо. Пощупал его лоб, щеки, шею:  
– На заклятие не похоже, да я и не чую ничего такого…  
Карло наконец перестал скулить и простонал:  
– Я кистенем себе по яйцам попал…  
Маттео не выдержал и согнулся в приступе истерического хохота:  
– Я так и знал, что без этого не обойдется!  
Пошарив в кармане, Анэсти вынул палочницу, сунул одну палочку в зубы Карло, вторую взял сам, поджег обе:  
– Пыхай давай. Быстрее отпустит. Ничего страшного, Карло. Только ты, наверное, больше кистенем не пользуйся.  
Кадет пыхнул и грустно сказал:  
– Так ведь паладин должен уметь любым оружием биться. Нам так Чампа говорил…  
– Паладин должен уметь свою задачу выполнить и попутно яйца себе не отбить, – хмыкнул Маттео, тоже успокаиваясь. Он сел на камень у дорожки, тоже зажег палочку и пыхнул. – Но скелетов ты молотил неплохо.  
Карло смущенно улыбнулся. Его уже немножко отпустило и он даже принял более удобную позу, хотя все еще и лежал. Анэсти достал платок, принялся вытирать лицо, шею и лоб:  
– Ох как же я устал… Завтра всё будет болеть просто кошмарно.   
Пыхнув пару раз, Маттео, не глядя на Анэсти, вдруг сказал:  
– Должен перед тобой извиниться. За всё, что я тебе сегодня наговорил.  
Услыхав такое, Анэсти в крайнем удивлении поднял бровь:  
– Ого. И с чего бы это ты решил извиниться?  
– С того, что понял наконец то, что нам с первого дня втолковывают, – вздохнул Маттео, чувствуя стыд. – Что Корпус уравнивает нас всех, и с того момента, как мы надеваем мундир и приносим обеты, в счет идут только личные заслуги и способности, а происхождение не имеет никакого значения. Без твоих храмовничьих умений мы бы пропали, личи в конце концов уделали бы нас. Или, может, мы бы победили, но даже боюсь подумать, во что нам бы это обошлось. Так что я признаю: я был неправ и поступал бесчестно, когда попрекал тебя и других происхождением, воспитанием и прочим.  
На это Анэсти горько сказал:  
– Чтоб ты понял это, понадобились два лича и смертельная опасность… Тьфу, – он присел на корточки, затянулся, выпустил дым. – Правду говорят, что дворянам спесь и благородство глаза и разум застят. Ладно. Извинения принимаю. Тем более что письма ты все-таки не читал.  
Маттео опустил глаза:  
– Если честно – я бы и не стал их читать, даже если бы знал ингарийский. Это бесчестно и по меркам кьянталусского дворянства, в этом ты тоже был прав.  
Он допыхал палочку и раздавил окурок о камни дорожки:  
– Это правда, что капитан уже дал Манзони список кандидатов в придворные паладины на рассмотрение, и что меня в этих списках нет?  
Анэсти ответил не сразу, сначала тоже допыхал палочку и разжег вторую:  
– Правда.   
Услышав это, Маттео заметно расстроился. Анэсти выпустил дымок и добавил:  
– Тебя и еще кое-кого хотят рекомендовать в Тайную Канцелярию. Как по мне, это поинтереснее придворной службы. Да и зря, что ли, Филипепи тебя всяким хитрым штукам учит? Ты у него лучший ученик, он это сам сказал, я слышал.  
Несколько мгновений Маттео молча переваривал услышанное, обдумывал. Потом тоже зажег вторую палочку и сказал:  
– Хм… Даже не знаю, что и думать. Одно точно знаю – отец и дед будут очень недовольны. Хотя какая разница, как служить его величеству, будучи паладином? – он вздохнул, видимо, раздумывая над тем, что ему придется выслушать от сурового и высокомерного графа Олаварри.   
Допыхав вторую палочку, Анэсти погасил окурок:  
– Слыхал я разное про эти испытания, но чтоб младших паладинов и кадетов посылали с личами разбираться – такого в этих рассказах не было…  
– Потому что раньше такого и не было, – раздался знакомый голос, и на дорожке из-за поворота показался Филипепи. Дышал он вроде бы ровно, но несколько часто – видимо, долго и быстро бежал.  
– Сеньор Валерио! – вскочили оба младших паладина, а Карло поднялся на карачки. – Откуда вы здесь?  
–Откуда, откуда… из телепорта. Мы как увидели, какое… непотребство на вас вылезло, так я сразу в телепорт и бегом к вам. Но вижу, вы справились сами, молодцы, – старший паладин помог Карло встать на ноги. – Эти личи не должны были вылезти, их могилы из года в год запечатывают, чтоб чего не вышло. Пойдем посмотрим, кстати…  
Могилы оказались распечатанными. Филипепи долго водил ладонями над каждой из них, и выглядел он чем дальше, тем мрачнее.  
– Кто-то печати взломал, причем каким-то способом странным. Не магия крови, не некромантия, ничего такого. Необычное колдовство, и здорово похожее на гномье шаманство, но это как-то совсем уж невероятно… Ладно, парни, тут делать больше нечего, из этих могил уже никто никогда не вылезет. Так что идем уже вместе до обратного телепорта, заодно по дороге кое-что еще глянем…  
Договорить он не успел. Раскатился глухой, пробирающий до костей звук, земля под ногами дрогнула, а впереди, в ложбине футах в трехстах, заросли ельника сделались как-то заметно ниже.  
– Что это было? – перепуганно спросил Карло. Маттео и Анэсти почувствовали что-то странное: вроде бы светлую силу, но какую-то очень необычную. Филипепи вскинулся:  
– Это в подземном некрополе. Это ярость Оливио! Так, давайте быстро все туда, им, наверное, помощь нужна!


	19. Подземный некрополь

Оливио еще в Фартальезе, когда узнал о предстоящих испытаниях и летних учениях, пошел в библиотеку Паладинского Корпуса и отыскал там подробные карты Дезьерто Вьехо, в числе прочего и план кладбищенского подземелья. К картам прилагались описания и выдержки из хроник, откуда Оливио почерпнул много чего.   
Телепорт выбросил их на широкую аллею в самом дальнем конце кладбища, где высился огромный храм, посвященный древним богам и демонам. Алтари из этого храма давно были убраны, внутри остался только вход в подземный некрополь. Паладины постояли немного, разглядывая тяжеловесную громаду, потом молча зашли внутрь, в большой зал, освещенный только лунным светом, проникающим через узенькие световые колодцы в своде. Посреди зала в полу зияла огромная прямоугольная дыра с теряющимися во тьме ступенями. Все трое тут же создали по огоньку и шагнули на эти ступени. Спуск был коротким, и скоро паладины и кадет попали в нижний зал храма, темный и пыльный.  
– Темно тут, как у быка в жопе, – неизящно выразился Артурэ, засветив карманный светошарик в дополнение к своему слабенькому огоньку.  
– Подземелье же, что ж ты хотел, – снисходительно усмехнулся Дино и создал еще один огонек.   
Оливио потянул маны побольше и выпустил целую стаю огоньков. Они поднялись повыше и повисли большой россыпью, осветив наконец это место.  
Потолок был высоким, футов в пятнадцать, а то и больше, сводчатым и покрытым растрескавшейся штукатуркой с выцветшими фресками.  
– Зачем тут на потолках рисовали? – удивился кадет Артурэ. – Кому тут на это смотреть, здесь же одни покойники.  
– Это очень древний подземный некрополь, – Оливио огляделся. В зал выходило несколько коридоров, одинаково темных и воняющих затхлостью, пылью и тленом. – Очень. Ему, как и кладбищу, больше четырех тысяч лет. По всему континенту таких построек немного сохранилось, во всяком случае в таком хорошем состоянии. В те времена, когда он строился, покойники бывали, кхм, поживее, чем нынче. Зависело от культа, к которому они при жизни принадлежали. Да и живые люди сюда тоже часто ходили – обряды проводить или во время войн прятаться.  
Он уже чувствовал направление, которое указывал амулет, и показал на средний коридор:  
– Нам туда. Артурэ, очень внимательно за огоньком следи, в этом некрополе полным-полно низших некротиков, Габриэль говорил – даже из стен выскакивают.  
Артурэ передернул плечами. Дино вздохнул:  
– Никогда не понимал этих древних некромантов. Душа – к богам, тело – в землю, это ведь естественный порядок вещей. И что это древним так хотелось подольше на земле удержаться, даже после смерти? Никакого ведь удовольствия от жизни не получишь – ни есть, ни пить, ни трахаться мертвые не могут.  
– Трахаться могут… – поправил его Оливио. – Вампиры высшие, например. И жрать тоже. Но дело ведь не в этом, а во власти. Почти все высшие некротики при жизни были или колдунами-некромантами, или кровавыми магами, или жрецами демонов и князей Инферно. Было время, когда они забрали очень много власти, и наворотили с потоками сил в некоторых местах такое, что до сих пор последствия имеются. Как вот здесь, например… Здесь был культ Полумертвого Владыки.  
Он показал на потолок коридора. Там тоже была фреска, и на ней даже можно было разглядеть изображение сидящего на троне человека в длинных одеяниях и высоком колпаке, украшенном вороньими перьями. Его лицо было наполовину живым, наполовину – черепом. У трона, преклонив колени, стояли несколько человек и протягивали ему на вытянутых руках разрубленных пополам младенцев.  
– Здесь погребены могущественные некроманты древности. Их могилы запечатаны множеством печатей, и эти печати регулярно обновляют. Но силы, которыми эти некроманты управляют даже мертвые, постоянно порождают всякую дрянь. Конечно, могилы можно бы и уничтожить, но тогда пропадет такой хороший полигон для учений, – он усмехнулся мрачно. – В других местах такие могилы уже давно очищены и в них, кроме праха, ничего нет. У нас в Плайясоль тоже есть похожий некрополь, только меньше. Туда путешественники из любопытства ходят, фрески смотрят и статуи с надгробными плитами.  
Дино плечами передернул:  
– Странное любопытство. Был бы я простым человеком – ноги бы моей в таких местах не было, да еще за мои же деньги, тьфу. Каким-то культом смерти попахивает. У нас в Понтевеккьо таких сомнительных достопримечательностей, хвала богам, нет. К нам путешественники приезжают наши мосты осматривать и замки, это понятно и безопасно. И приятно, особенно когда после осмотра хозяин замка еще и обед предлагает, по нашим обычаям путешественника всегда угостить надо, а кухня у нас хорошая, даже получше вашей.  
Оливио фыркнул:  
– Насчет кухни – это ты преувеличил, Дино. Лучше плайясольской просто не бывает. Но в остальном…   
Он снова посмотрел на потолочную фреску:  
– В остальном – да. Любопытство к древним могилам действительно отдает культом смерти… пусть даже любопытствующие и не осознают этого. В старые времена люди одновременно и боялись смерти, и смирялись с ее неизбежностью больше и сильнее, чем сейчас. Иногда это очень странно проявлялось. В Плайясоль, например, загадочным образом уживались культ Кернунна, поклонение Гвенвин, Гласвель и другим фейским владыкам, и культ Экато, богини смерти и одной из княгинь Инферно. Безумие жизни – и безумие смерти одновременно…  
– Не только в Плайясоль, – Дино пожал плечами. – Так везде было, просто не везде сохранилось.   
– Не скажи, – подал голос Артурэ. – В Ингарии вот не было культов смерти. Мертвых сжигали и прах развеивали на полях, чтобы освободить души для нового рождения. Считалось, что душа странствует по миру четыре года и сорок дней, потом возвращается к живым родичам и становится духом-покровителем еще на сорок лет, а потом рождается снова от той же крови. Не обязательно, конечно, от той же, но все-таки в те времена считалось, что умереть бездетным – страшнее не придумаешь... Да у нас даже и теперь сохранился обычай устраивать домашние алтари для поминания предков, и в каждой семье есть особенная книга, где записаны имена всех покойных родичей по крови, чтобы знать, какое имя дать ребенку. Вере ведь не противоречит… Поэтому нам, ингарийцам, вот это вот, – он показал на фрески. – Вот это вот никогда не понять.   
На фресках, мимо которых они проходили, подробно изображался процесс превращения умирающего в «живую» мумию. Вглядевшись, Дино скривился и сплюнул.  
– Интересно, что насчет этого сказал бы Тонио, – мрачно полюбопытствовал он. – У них ведь до принятия Веры на алтарях людей резали чуть ли не ежедневно, и причем могли любого на алтарь поволочь, даже знатного.   
– Живых покойников у них никогда не создавали, – покачал головой Оливио. – Насколько я понимаю, это даже противоречит их древним верованиям. Культа смерти в таком виде, как здесь, у них не было, а богиня Смерти даже считалась благой избавительницей от тяжести бытия. Она была единственной из их древних богов, кто не требовал жертв и кого боялись все остальные боги, ведь они считались тоже смертными, в определенном смысле, конечно. Смерти как таковой никто из мартиниканцев не боялся, наоборот даже. Богиня смерти была для них дарительницей свободы. Своеобразное воззрение, конечно, но если вспомнить, что свободы как таковой ведь у них не было никакой, даже у знатных – то становится понятно, почему они считали смерть освобождением. Каждый мартиниканец должен был заниматься тем, чем занимается его клан, вступать в брак не по своей воле, а по выбору старейшин, выполнять всё, что ему предписано, ублажать множество разных богов и жить по строгим правилам… Избавиться от этого можно было только в посмертии, и то непросто. Неудивительно, что многие на алтари в жертву шли добровольно – по крайней мере они могли надеяться, что за это жестокие боги смилуются над ними и даруют хорошее посмертие, даже несмотря на грехи. Или что богиня Смерти заступится за них перед другими богами.  
– Да-а-а, вот это жопа так жопа – когда даже и не знаешь, что лучше: жить или сдохнуть… – впечатлился Артурэ. – А откуда ты это всё знаешь? Тонио рассказал?  
– Много книг читал, – улыбнулся Оливио. – И тебе советую. Паладин должен быть хорошо образован, причем не только по прямой паладинской надобности…   
Артурэ опустил голову. Читать он очень не любил, за что его наставник Джулиани частенько поругивал и даже иногда засаживал в карцер с книгой, веля в качестве наказания ее прочесть и потом пересказать.  
Коридор сделался ниже и уже, фрески стали изображать просто скелетов, черепа и ритуальные предметы некротических культов. Пол стал наклонным. Оливио припомнил карту некрополя и сказал:  
– Переход на нижние ярусы. В старые времена туда ходили только служители культов… – он погасил свои огоньки, кроме двух. Один послал вперед, а второй поднял над головой и сделал поярче.  
Вскоре появились и ступени. И повеяло холодом.  
Артурэ принюхался:  
– А тленом не воняет.   
– Конечно, тут нечему вонять – всё уже давно истлело, – Оливио запустил еще пару огоньков как можно дальше, то же самое сделал и Дино. – Ты лучше в мистическом плане принюхивайся. Вот в нем смердит знатно.  
Дино сморщил нос:  
– Это верно.   
Кадет вздохнул, вошел в легкий транс и… заорал, бахнуло белым, и высунувшийся из ниши в стене скелет рассыпался горсткой пепла от пламенной стрелы. Артурэ сплюнул:  
– Тьфу! Я чуть не обосрался с перепугу!  
– Так я же тебя предупреждал, – с легкой укоризной сказал Оливио.   
– Ну, я думал, это так, шутка, – кадет пустил свой огонек в нишу и осмотрел ее. Ничего кроме паутины там уже не было, конечно.   
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Ты разве не слышал, что у меня нет чувства юмора и я не люблю шутки? – в его голосе проскочил тонкий сарказм, который уловил только Дино.  
Артурэ покраснел и ничего не ответил. Про Оливио и правда другие младшие паладины и кадеты, кто его не очень хорошо знал, поговаривали, будто он никогда не смеется, шуток не понимает и шутить не умеет. И что лучше с ним не шутить, а то мало ли. На самом деле, конечно, это была неправда, просто шутил и смеялся он обычно в кругу близких друзей.  
Пройдя еще пару десятков футов, Дино спросил у него то, что хотел спросить очень давно:  
– Хм… Оливио, а скажи, ты правда девственник?  
На это Оливио только вздохнул едва слышно и ровным голосом ответил:  
– Я никогда не спал с женщинами, если ты об этом. И вообще никогда не трахался добровольно.  
– М-м-м… – Дино слегка смутился, но любопытство пересилило. – Я слышал твою историю, ну, про гардемаринскую школу и… то, что там было. Просто… разве можно остаться девственником после того, как… даже если недобровольно?  
– Я не знаю, Дино, – все так же ровно сказал Оливио, но Дино уловил в его голосе легкую горечь. – Но разве эти нюансы так важны?  
– М-м-м… – еще больше смутился Дино, уже жалея, что вообще задал этот вопрос. – Просто… ну, тебе все эти мистические умения легко давались сразу, даже без молитвенных бдений и прочего. Как и Робертино. Выходит, если недобровольно – то не считается?  
– Наверное, – Оливио остановился, прислушиваясь к своим мистическим чувствам. Дино тоже остановился, и тоже прислушался. Что-то тревожное было в тонком плане, но в таком месте как это – неудивительно. Тревожное – и странное.  
– Как ты понимаешь, я этого не хотел и удовольствия не получал, – Оливио вдруг с силой провел рукой по лицу, словно что-то смывая. – Тело… с ним можно сделать что угодно. И они делали. Но сам я им не достался, – он улыбнулся злой улыбкой, оскалив зубы.  
– Если честно… – Дино заставил себя посмотреть ему в лицо. – Если честно – я, наверное, не смог бы такое выдержать. Сломался бы.   
Оливио на это промолчал, хотя Дино явно ждал ответа. Не дождавшись, Дино тихо сказал:  
– Ты сохранил свою честь. А я… Я вот даже ради чести семьи не смог решиться на эту клятую женитьбу… Знаешь… отец ведь меня запер, чтоб я не сбежал. Я сидел в кладовке под лестницей, запертый на ключ, и думал, думал… Полночи думал – может, все-таки как-нибудь стерплю. Ради семьи. Долгов было очень много, очень. Отец заложил всё, что только можно, лишь бы не вышло на публику, что барон Каттанеи беднее самого последнего из своих арендаторов… Мы три года к тому времени без слуг обходились, кроме кухарки и одного лакея, который прислугой за все работал, и то, по-моему, из милосердия. Ели пшеничную кашу с льняным маслом и пустую чечевичную похлебку, гостей старались не приглашать – мать специально больной притворялась… Дома в таких обносках ходили, в каких в Фартальезе даже нищие не ходят… А все потому, что папаша в карты играть очень любил и наделал жутких долгов, потом пытался всё поправить, но получалось плохо. А тут такая возможность решить всё разом – надо только мне жениться на старой даме и ублажать ее как следует. Только, знаешь, слухи ведь ходили. Нехорошие слухи и упорные. Да что там слухи… Все это знали, просто вид делали, будто не верят. Она ведь очень богатая, и всех в кулаке держит, на каждого векселя есть… Трех мужей она свела в могилу. Первого – того самого домина, от которого всё свое богатство унаследовала. А потом двух других. Один вообще до двадцати пяти только дожил, третий который. Тоже младший сын владетельного дона с большими долгами, красивый был… В браке три года прожил с ней, а потом будто бы от зимней горячки умер. А на самом деле… Говорят, что она пытки любит и жестокую порку с… разными извращениями. Вот он и не выдержал, повесился. Или она его повесила, черт знает. Я думал – может, пусть она погасит отцовы векселя, я потерплю, сколько смогу, а потом сбегу куда подальше при первой же возможности. Но все-таки не решился, ни ради долгов, ни ради чести семьи. И сбежал рано утром, два часа перед тем провозился, замок вскрывая... Отец и старший брат со мной два года не разговаривали… пока дядюшка, материн брат, им наконец не помог векселя выкупить под условием, что отец на старшего брата тут же домен отпишет… Это он из сочувствия к нам, двум младшим, ведь средний брат тоже сбежал, в тот же день, вместе со мной в Корпус хотел, да потом передумал и в Обитель Матери пошел. Боялся, как бы и его жениться на этой извращенке не заставили. Дядя, оказывается, хотел нам с ним свое состояние завещать, своих детей у него нет… ну а когда мы с Леопольдо посвященными сделались, попросили его старшему всё передать, нам-то теперь ни к чему. Отец, правда, меня всё равно не простил. Считает, что я предал семью и попрал семейную честь.  
Оливио положил ему руку на плечо, легонько сжал и посмотрел в лицо. Его взгляд был полон сочувствия:  
– Я понимаю. И вот что я тебе скажу: ну ее к черту, такую семейную честь, если ради нее тобой готовы пожертвовать. Ради чего и чем жертвовать – это каждый должен сам решать, за себя.  
Позади них Артурэ громко вздохнул, но не сказал ничего. А впереди послышался какой-то шорох. Оливио, даже не развернувшись, просто поднял и сжал кулак. Внизу, за поворотом лестницы, грохнуло, раздался короткий взвизг и блеснуло белым светом. А Оливио создал еще один огонек и снова отправил вперед.   
– Как-то тут спокойно, вам не кажется? – спросил Дино.   
Оливио кивнул, а кадет, чихнув, на это сказал:  
– Ну и пусть спокойно. Лично мне того скелета из ниши вполне достаточно… Он мне месяц теперь сниться в кошмарах будет!  
– Странно, – Оливио вошел в транс, прислушался к ощущениям. Прислушивался очень долго, четверть часа. Дино тоже последовал его примеру, хотя его чутье было несколько похуже, всё-таки Оливио специально учился на храмовника и мог многое такое, что другим младшим паладинам давалось непросто.  
Выйдя из транса, Оливио тяжко вздохнул, потер переносицу:  
– Не пойму. Габриэль и Бенито говорили, что здесь то и дело низшие некротики выскакивают тебе навстречу, как шуты из коробочки, и даже мумии ходячие попадаются. А сейчас в мистическом плане хоть и смердит некромантией, но при том как-то странно спокойно. И еще какая-то необычная сила есть. Вроде фейского присутствия.  
– Да ну, не может быть, – удивился Артурэ. – Фейри ведь очень не любят всякую некромантию, что бы им тут делать?  
– Я тоже чувствую, – сказал Дино. – Что-то явно фейское, но какое-то очень необычное. Непривычное.  
Оливио пошел вниз, дошел до площадки, с которой лестница поворачивала в сторону. На площадке и ступенях нижнего пролета лежали кучки праха и ржавые остатки древних доспехов. Огонек спустился ниже, завис у входа в нижний ярус, украшенный двумя статуями спеленатых мумий в тиарах и со всеми атрибутами высших служителей культа Полумертвого Владыки. За этими статуями была тьма, оттуда тянуло холодом и… очень странной силой, которая показалась Оливио очень при этом знакомой.  
– Черт побери… почему? – пробормотал он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. – Почему мне кажется, что я что-то такое раньше встречал?  
Он сел на ступеньку поудобнее и задумался. Дино уселся рядом, а кадет бродил по большой лестничной площадке, подсвечивая огоньком стены, рассматривал фрески и ругался под нос, комментируя древние росписи. На фресках были изображены вампиры, личи и разнообразные мумии, при том вампиры вовсю трахались с живыми женщинами. Женщины на фресках были либо привязаны к алтарям, либо сами были одеты в тиары и ожерелья жриц Полумертвого.  
Просидев полчаса и так ничего и не надумав, Оливио вздохнул, встал:  
– Ладно, делать нечего. Надо идти дальше. До обратного телепорта не так и далеко. Но плохие предчувствия у меня никуда не делись.  
– У меня тоже, – Дино пинком отбросил ржавый шлем, лежавший на ступеньке ниже. – Идем…  
Они дошли до входа в нижний ярус и остановились. Оливио запустил туда крохотный поисковый огонек, хотя мистическим зрением не видел там ничего и никого. Точнее – никаких некротиков и никого живого. А вот фейским духом нести стало куда сильнее, и опять возникло болезненное ощущение, что он с чем-то подобным уже встречался.   
Дино тоже запустил огонек, прислушался к нему и удовлетворенно отметил:  
– Как я и думал, ловушка на входе. Интересно… ее тут Филипепи поставил, чтоб нам нескучно было, или… А, какая разница. С этим я разберусь.  
Он подозвал огонек, осторожно зашел в короткий коридор прохода, осматривая пол. Вынул баселард и сунул лезвие в щель между двумя на вид одинаковыми плитками. Нажал, и плитка опустилась вниз, открыв яму глубиной в полфута – вполне достаточную, чтоб вывихнуть или хотя бы подвернуть ногу, если наступить туда в темноте случайно.  
– Мелочь, конечно. Но серьезные ловушки тут бы и не… Стоп, а это что? – в его голосе прозвучало неподдельное удивление, когда его поисковый огонек словно завис в воздухе на высоте пяти дюймов от пола. Дино взял немножко маны и выпустил ее поперек коридора, вправо и влево от огонька. Паладины увидели тонкую металлическую нить, натянутую от стены до стены. Оливио присвистнул, а Артурэ спросил с недоумением:  
– Так обычная же спотыкалка. Что тебя так удивило?  
– Если бы обычная! – Дино подошел к стене и присел, рассматривая, куда и как крепится нитка. – Это гномья ловушка, с гномьими чарами… Но я справлюсь.   
Он достал из кармана коробочку с замысловатыми маленькими инструментами и принялся возиться с креплением проволоки. Оливио задумчиво пробормотал:  
– И все-таки… почему у меня такое стойкое ощущение, будто я с чем-то подобным когда-то сталкивался? Подземелье… гномы… магия… я с гномами раньше не имел дела. И причем здесь фейри… О. Гномы, фейри и подземелья!   
И он заковыристо и очень непристойно выругался, отчего Артурэ восхищенно цокнул языком, а Дино недовольно повел плечами:  
– Что это ты?  
– Я наконец сообразил, что это такое мы с тобой тут чуем и понять не можем, – Оливио снял четки с пояса и накрутил на запястье. – В прошлом году мы с Робертино ездили к нему домой, в Кесталью… и там его тетушка, настоятельница монастыря Кантабьехо, попросила нас разобраться с шумным фейри в монастырских подземельях. Так вот нечто подобное я тогда и чуял. Это, Дино, был кобольд, угнездившийся в старинных доспехах. Еле мы его уделали, вдвоем причем…  
Дино плюнул:  
– Черти волосатые, вот только кобольдов нам тут и не хватало… в дополнение к нежити. Да не может быть. Откуда бы они тут взялись?  
– Не знаю, но очень на них похоже, очень. Только там один был, а тут я чую не меньше трех, если не больше, – вздохнул Оливио.   
– А как вы его тогда уделали? – спросил Артурэ, поудобнее перехватив шестопер, который выбрал себе в качестве оружия перед началом испытания. Оливио порадовался тому, что и сам в дополнение к мечу выбрал молот. Рассчитывал, что им удобно будет крушить черепа низших некротиков… но и против одоспешенных кобольдов сгодится.  
– Там был склад старинного оружия, мы взяли топор и молот-клевец, и расковыряли доспех на кобольде, – сказал Оливио. – Тяжко пришлось. На него же мало что из наших умений действует, а мы тогда еще к тому же мало что и могли. Ты, Артурэ, первым делом старайся бить его по ногам. Повалим – расковырять легче будет.  
Что-то тихонько щелкнуло, и вслед за тем Дино удовлетворенно сказал:  
– Вот ловушки и нет. А проволочку эту с механизмом я себе заберу. Отличная ведь штука…  
Он смотал проволочку, встал, вынул из-за пояса ломик-гвоздодер:  
– И это тоже отличная штука. Как говорится, против лома нет приема…  
– Если нет другого лома, – хмыкнул Артурэ. – Откуда бы тебе, благородному, знать, как с этакой штукой управляться?  
Дино смерил его слегка презрительным взглядом:  
– Паладин должен уметь пользоваться не только оружием, но и разными подручными средствами. И ломом в том числе. Так что, идем туда?  
– А деваться некуда, – Оливио первым шагнул через порог в темный зал.  
Там было темно и пусто. И Дино, и Оливио создали по три больших огонька и подняли их повыше, чтобы осветить всё помещение. Артурэ еще не мог такое, потому он просто достал из кармана светошарик и засветил его. Зал был огромным, дальний его конец тонул во мраке, но при том там четко просматривался светлый прямоугольник – вход в другой зал, в котором явно было светло. Вдоль стен зала были сложены ровными рядами во много слоев множество черепов, выше них в стенах виднелись ниши, заполненные разнообразными костями, а с потолка свисали петлями огромные снизки из человеческих позвонков. В полу тоже были сделаны длинные узкие ниши-рвы, полные костей. А ближе к центру зала квадратом стояли четыре статуи.   
– Какие-то они странные, – сказал Артурэ, разглядывая ближайшую. Была она высотою футов в десять, вся какая-то угловатая, грубая, словно слепленное из булыжников подобие человеческой фигуры. – Не похоже на всё, что мы тут до сих пор видели.  
– Это гномские големы, – Дино к статуе близко подходить не стал, призвал на себя святую броню и взял меч наизготовку. – Полагаю, кобольды в них и сидят.  
В ответ на его слова стыки булыжников, из которых были собраны големы, вдруг разгорелись синим сиянием, и все четыре голема, тяжело топая, двинулись к паладинам.  
Оливио тоже призвал на себя святую броню, а затем вошел в боевой храмовничий транс и тут же призвал сферу очищения. В этот же миг вдруг сквозь темный потолок зала хлынуло белое сияние, полилось вниз, соприкоснулось со сферой Оливио, прошло сквозь нее ниже, коснулось пола… и там, где смешались серебристая сфера очищения и белая сфера света, разгорелось нестерпимо яркое пламя, кобольды в големах взвыли и кинулись туда, где виднелся выход из зала. Двое не успели и рассыпались на куски.  
Свечение погасло, Дино проморгался и понял, что не ослеп только потому, что на нем была святая броня, защищавшая в том числе и от подобных воздействий. Рядом пораженно пробормотал Артурэ:  
– Что это, черти подери, было?! Я ни хрена не вижу!!!  
Он зажмурился и принялся тереть глаза кулаками. Поморгал, снова зажмурился.  
Оливио помотал головой, потер лоб и сказал растерянно:  
– Вот это да… Такого нам Манзони не рассказывал…  
– Так что это было? – Дино подошел к обломкам голема и потыкал один из булыжников ломиком.  
– Я думаю, это наверху Анэсти применил огромную сферу света, видимо, им там несладко пришлось. И она наложилась на мое очищение, – Оливио подышал глубоко, приходя в себя. – Надо будет наставникам рассказать, интересно, они такое раньше делали? Любопытный эффект получился. Надо будет потом еще раз попробовать…   
– Я чуть не ослеп, нихрена себе эффект! – наконец смог проморгаться Артурэ. – Правду говорят, что храмовники все ненормальные…  
– Хватит болтать, – Оливио обновил на себе святую броню и пошел к выходу из зала. – Надо разобраться, что здесь, черт подери, происходит.   
Он начал злиться, и это выглядело странным – ведь только что ни намека на злость не было. Дино осторожно спросил:  
– М-м-м, чего это ты? Мало ли что кто болтает…  
Оливио повернул к нему голову, и Дино вздрогнул, заметив в его глазах зеленые искры.  
– Того, что мне надо разозлиться, понятно? – он перевел взгляд на выход, за которым теперь явственно просматривалось движение теней. – Чую, без моей ярости нам не справиться. Если уж тут големы, и не один… второй раз ведь так не повезет, как только что повезло.  
Услыхав такой ответ, Дино кивнул. И рискнул спросить:  
– Так может, тебя нарочно позлить?  
– Не надо, сам справлюсь, – помотал головой Оливио. – Идите за мной гуськом. Если что, пусть лучше на меня сначала нападут, быстрее разозлюсь. А вы оба святую броню покрепче сделайте.  
– Я не умею еще, – вздохнул Артурэ. – Она у меня пока что только касты низшего уровня держит и не больше трех ударов меча…  
– Тогда держись позади и обновляй ее почаще, – буркнул Оливио. – И под ноги не суйся… А лучше вообще пока оставайся в этом зале и молись хорошенько.  
– Я с вами пойду, – уперся кадет. – Вот еще, чего это я буду за ваши спины прятаться?  
Оливио сердито на него глянул, а Дино покачал головой:  
– Если там големы, то там и тот, кому они служат. А кому служат големы, Артурэ?  
Тот задумался ненадолго, потом робко предположил:  
– Гномам?  
– Не просто гномам, а гномьим шаманам. А гномий шаман, способный контролировать четырех големов с кобольдами внутри – это примерно как… как если бы на нас выскочили четыре лича. Так что толку с тебя немного будет, наоборот, только помешаешь. А вот если ты тут останешься и будешь молиться как следует, то и тебе защита, и нам духовная помощь, – терпеливо разъяснил ему Дино. – Понял теперь?  
Кадет вздохнул, развернул четки, опустился на колени:  
– Понял… Ладно. Буду молиться. А вы там, того… постарайтесь не сгинуть.  
Оливио на это пожал плечами:  
– На все воля божья. Мы пошли, Артурэ. Да хранит тебя Дева.  
– Да хранит вас Дева, – ответил кадет и принялся молиться. Оливио и Дино подошли к проходу в следующий зал. Это был такой же коридор, как и тот, через который они попали в зал с големами, и Дино, призвав два поисковых огонька, быстро проверил его на ловушки.   
– Ловушек нет. Наверное, големы их разрядили, когда от тебя удирали, – сказал он. – Что дальше?  
– Я уже говорил. Иду первым. Големы, скорее всего, нападут на меня. А ты высматривай шамана и попробуй его атаковать, пока я буду с големами разбираться. Если Дева даст нам силы, мы справимся.  
И он быстрым шагом преодолел темный коридор, в конце которого оказалась завеса из металлической чешуйчатой сетки. Сквозь нее просачивался желтоватый свет. Оливио поднял нижний край завесы и пролез за нее, Дино тут же последовал за ним.  
Это был огромный зал, разделенный на части колоннами, подпирающими своды. Как помнил из прочитанных записей Оливио, в этом зале должны были стоять каменные саркофаги верховных жрецов (высших личей) Полумертвого Владыки, общим числом двадцать три, и множество небольших костниц со скелетами в доспехах – стражей жрецов. Вся эта мертвая компания была очень беспокойной, и паладины регулярно обновляли печати на жреческих саркофагах, чтоб высшие личи оттуда не вылезали. Костницы обычно не трогали, ограничиваясь печатями на входе в подземный некрополь. Но теперь саркофаги были разбиты вдребезги, мумии жрецов валялись на полу, разорванные на части, обломки костей скелетов-стражей кучками лежали то тут, то там, а посреди зала, где на планах было обозначено возвышение с большим столом-алтарем, теперь громоздилось нечто непонятное, составленное из огромных стеклянных колб, витых медных и бронзовых трубок, крутящихся колес и шестерней, искрящее и переливающееся вспышками разноцветной маны. Вместо стола-алтаря на возвышении стояла металлическая ванна на колесиках, покрытая замысловатой гравировкой и накрытая стеклянным колпаком. Под колпаком клубился зеленоватый пар, но смутно было видно, что в ванне кто-то лежит. Вокруг ванны бегал тощий бритоголовый гном с неаккуратной лохматой рыжей бородой и в больших гномьих очках-маске, то и дело тыкал палочкой со светящимся наконечником в завитки гравировки на ванне и что-то выкрикивал на гномском. Недалеко от этого странного сооружения застыли пять големов-кобольдов.   
Именно големы первыми заметили паладинов и как по команде повернули к ним головы. Гном же несколько секунд ничего не замечал, потом его внимание привлек скрежет, с которым големы поворачивались в сторону паладинов. Он поднял голову, посмотрел и что-то рявкнул. Два голема сорвались с места и быстрым шагом двинулись к Оливио. А сам гном еще быстрее забегал вокруг ванны на колесах и вокруг своего сооружения из трубок и колб.   
Големы, грохоча, приближались. Оливио не собирался с ними биться – по крайней мере со всеми пятью. Опустился на одно колено, опираясь на меч, сказал быстро:  
– Дино, очищение! – и вошел в боевой храмовничий транс.  
Дино послушался, сам вошел в транс, пусть и обычный, но и такое состояние ненадолго увеличивало его способности втрое. И призвал очищение. А Оливио – круг света.  
Повторилось то же самое, что и в предыдущий раз, только не так сильно – все-таки совместились не две сферы, а два круга. Но эффект все равно оказался впечатляющим: белое пламя разнесло на куски двух големов, выбив из них кобольдов, и достигло возвышения с гномьей загадочной машиной. Ванна на колесах уцелела исключительно благодаря колесам – наложенные круг света и очищение прошли по возвышению, выжигая всю ману в основании машины, но не повредили ванну (видимо, в колесах никакой магии не было). Гном взверещал так, что у Дино заложило уши, скатил ванну с возвышения и принялся толкать ее к выходу из зала, противоположному тому, через который зашли паладины. Три уцелевших голема двинулись было за ним, но гном это заметил, обернулся, махнул рукой и что-то крикнул. Големы развернулись и направились к паладинам.  
Тяжело дыша, Оливио смотрел на приближающихся големов. Дино вытер пот со лба (вспотел скорее от страха, чем от усталости):  
– Повторим?  
– Нет, – Оливио прикрыл глаза, задышал более размеренно. – Эти защищены лучше.  
Он был прав: в отличие от всех предыдущих, эти големы не были слеплены из булыжников. Их создавали по всем правилам гномьего колдовства: сначала шарнирный скелет из прочной и устойчивой к магии бронзы, затем поверх него – броня, покрытая гномьими письменами, отражающая любые заклятия и мистические силы. А затем внутрь уже сажали плененного кобольда. Такого голема можно было уничтожить только грубой силой… или яростью.   
Дар ярости, или, как еще говорили – дар божественной ярости – редкая способность, и очень своеобразная. Человек долгое время может и не знать, что у него она есть, пока не попадает в безвыходное и опасное положение. Тогда дар ярости просыпается, и человек становится на короткое время очень сильным, перестает чувствовать боль и усталость, на него не действуют ни магия, ни яд, ни фейские чары, он способен разорвать пополам волка или убить криком быка. А у некоторых ярость может даже высвободиться вспышкой разрушающей силы, сносящей всё на своем пути. Страшный дар для простых людей – и очень полезный для воинов, магов и паладинов. У Оливио ярость проснулась в прошлом году, по крайней мере впервые проявилась так ярко, что уже не было сомнений – это именно она. Хотя у него и раньше бывали состояния, в которых разум заливало чистой, обжигающе-холодной яростью, только она оставалась все-таки внутри. Как он сейчас понимал – на этой ярости он смог выдержать все жестокие издевательства, которым его подвергали в гардемаринской школе Ийхос дель Маре старшие гардемарины и наставники, и на этой ярости он сумел добраться до столицы без денег, больной и до кровавых рубцов избитый родным отцом. Тогда он, конечно, не умел управлять ею, но теперь, когда его научили опытные паладины, он мог призвать ее и контролировать… относительно контролировать.  
Оливио почувствовал, как поднимается внутри него холодная белая волна, и сосредоточился на ней, открывая ей путь.  
Дино понял, что сейчас будет, лишь потому, что ощутил эту странную силу. Сделать он ничего не мог все равно, только и оставалось надеяться, что Оливио сможет направить ярость на врага, а не просто врежет ею по всему и всем вокруг.  
Големы были уже близко, а гном, толкающий здоровенную бронзовую ванну, уже почти скрылся в проходе, когда Оливио схватился обеими руками за рукоять меча, поднял его над головой и на мгновение замер. На клинке разгорелось белое пламя и стекло к его острию. А потом Оливио резко опустил меч, ударив концом по полу. Грохнуло так, будто разом рядом ударили четыре молнии. Оливио тут же повел клинком по каменным плитам, чертя дугу. И за острием потянулось пламя, а потом веером рвануло вперед, поднимаясь волной. Волна с каждым футом становилась вдвое выше, и когда достигла големов, то накрыла их целиком. Страшный визг кобольдов отразился от стен и ударил по ушам так, что у Дино зазвенело в голове, и ведь это на нем была святая броня, не будь ее – оглох бы.  
Гном, затолкав наконец ванну на колесах в соседний зал, развернулся и побежал обратно, размахивая своей золоченой палочкой со светящимся камнем на конце. Дино вспомнил, что подобные палочки – это гномий аналог колдовского посоха древности. Человеческие маги уже давно ничем подобным не пользовались, а гномьи шаманы наоборот, со своими колдовскими палочками не расставались и всячески их совершенствовали. Гномье шаманство было очень своеобразным магическим искусством и от людского отличалось довольно сильно, хотя, конечно, маной гномы пользовались той же самой, что и люди, и фейри. Дино попытался понять, что именно кастует гном, но безуспешно. Определил только, что это какое-то большое заклинание, направленное не на паладинов, а на какие-то предметы вокруг.  
А через пару секунд, когда големы рассыпались на кучи оплавленных металлических обломков, стало понятно, что именно задумал гном. Квадратные тяжелые плиты пола мелко и часто задрожали, из щелей между ними начали подниматься фонтанчики пыли и каменной крошки. На ногах стало трудно удержаться, и Дино никак не мог сосредоточиться, чтоб призвать Длань Девы и припечатать шамана. Да и Оливио тоже – он и так уже устал и от боевого транса, и от применения ярости, его и без этого искусственного землетрясения шатало.   
Еще через пару секунд трясти стало сильнее, и Оливио шлепнулся на задницу, а за ним и Дино. Почему-то так стало проще сосредоточиться, и Дино наконец призвал Длань, вложив в призыв все свои силы.  
Длань врезалась в шамана, сбила его с ног и отбросила в коридор. Пол перестал трястись… но ненадолго. Шаман быстро пришел в себя, опять выскочил в зал и, размахивая палочкой, проорал что-то по-гномьи.  
Примерно на середине расстояния между ним и паладинами из пола вырвались плиты облицовки, взметнулись вверх и слепились в трех невысоких, но всё равно крупных големов, которые тут же, не теряя времени даром, ломанулись на паладинов.  
И вот тут Оливио наконец разозлился по-настоящему. Настолько, что потерял над яростью контроль, только и успел схватить за руку Дино и прижать к себе. А потом во все стороны пошла ослепительная белая волна огромной силы, сметающая всё: и големов, и гнома-шамана, и колонны зала, и остатки гномьей машины, и потолочные своды…  
А потом стало очень тихо.  
Дино поморгал, тут же впал в панику – решил, что ослеп, но почти сразу понял, что на самом деле просто темно. Сил призывать огонек не было, и он нашарил в кармане светошарик, засветил его.  
Он сидел на полу, рядом лежал ничком Оливио и, кажется, даже не дышал. А вокруг них была маленькая полость идеальной полусферической формы, сложенная из как попало насыпанных камней разных размеров. И Дино показалось, что эта конструкция очень, очень ненадежна. Настолько, что достаточно просто чихнуть – и она рассыплется и погребет их под собой.  
– О, Дева… – пробормотал он, не зная, что и делать. Перевернул Оливио на спину, первым делом полез тому за воротник и нащупал медальон, выдохнул с облегчением – медальон был теплым, а значит, Оливио не ранен и не поражен магией. Просто переутомился. А тут и сам Оливио открыл глаза, и Дино вздрогнул: в них не было ни белков, ни зрачков, сплошное зеленое пламя.  
– Я обрушил зал? – не столько спросил, сколько подтвердил он. Сел, держась за голову. – О, Дева… Ярость не уходит. Дино… ты цел?  
– Кажется, да, – несколько неуверенно ответил Дино, и нервно хихикнул:  
– Лом не пригодился. Зря только волок с собой… Не то это оружие, с которым я бы хотел быть похоронен. Хорошо хоть меч при себе.  
– С чего у тебя такие мрачные мысли? – ровным голосом спросил Оливио, все еще держась за голову.  
– Да мы уцелели только потому, что наша святая броня наложилась одна на другую, когда ты меня к себе прижал, – Дино показал на стенки «пещеры». – Но сил ее обновить уже нет. А сколько продержится вот эта насыпь – одни боги ведают.  
Оливио встал, опираясь на меч, поднял его и посмотрел на акант под крестовиной. Сказал:  
– Посвети на пол.  
Дино послушался, разжег светошарик поярче и опустил его к полу. На каменных плитках до сих пор четко виднелся след от меча Оливио – ровная, словно выплавленная в камне дуга.  
– Прекрасно, – Оливио усмехнулся, и повернулся к этой дуге спиной. Показал острием меча на каменную насыпь. – Я стоял тогда спиной ко входу, через который мы сюда зашли. Значит, вход – там. Вот что… ты все-таки попробуй призвать святую броню. Потому что и правда сейчас всё это сыпаться начнет… уже начало.  
И правда, сверху уже просыпались струйки каменной крошки. Дино испугался, и от испуга у него вдруг получилось все-таки призвать святую броню. Оливио же коснулся мечом стенки «пещеры». Полыхнуло белым и грохнуло. Сверху посыпалось гуще и сильнее, зато теперь появилась довольно широкая дыра, а за ней Дино с радостью и облегчением увидел тот самый вход-коридор, через который они и пришли. А Оливио свалился как подрубленный, и на этот раз – уже без сознания. Дино подобрал его меч, самого его взвалил на плечо и, бормоча под нос молитвы с просьбой даровать ему силу все-таки пройти к выходу и не свалиться, пошел, шатаясь и обливаясь потом, в дыру.  
И как только он зашел наконец в коридор, как позади глухо ухнуло и «пещера» схлопнулась. Дино смог сделать еще три шага и почувствовал, что силы уже кончаются – совсем.  
В коридоре вдруг стало светло, в него вбежали Филипепи и Кавалли, и Дино, даже не удивившись их появлению, просто сгрузил бесчувственного Оливио Кавалли на руки. У самого него подкосились ноги и он упал бы, если бы его не подхватил Филипепи.  
Старшие паладины вынесли их обоих в зал, где их обступили Анэсти, Маттео, Карло и Артурэ:  
– Что с ними, ранены? – наперебой начали спрашивать младшие паладины и кадеты.   
Аккуратно уложив Оливио на пол, Андреа Кавалли принялся его осторожно ощупывать и осматривать, покачал головой:  
– Хвала богам, ран нет, магических повреждений тоже… но все-таки ему крепко досталось. Его ярость чуть не убила…  
– Если бы не его ярость, мы бы оттуда вообще не вышли, – пробормотал Дино, которого его наставник Филипепи усадил на пол. – Големы и гномий шаман… М-м… сеньор Валерио, зачем нам на учениях гномий шаман?  
Старшие паладины переглянулись и нахмурились. Кавалли потер шрам на лбу и сказал мрачно:  
– Никаких големов и гномов-шаманов здесь быть не должно. Я ведь сюда прибежал как только увидел, что на вас големы бросились… А ну-ка, Дино, расскажи быстро и кратко, что там происходило.  
Дино рассказал, постаравшись описать и загадочную гномью машину, и ванну на колесах, и даже не забыл упомянуть то, что как-то подозрительно мало нежити в подземелье оказалось.  
– Сдается мне, вот и объяснение, кто разрушил печати на могилах личей, – вздохнул Филипепи. – Надо же. Тут обосновался ученый гномий шаман и проводил свои эксперименты. Интересно, почему именно здесь… Гномы очень не любят такие места и страшно боятся всякой некромантии. Впрочем, это мы вряд ли выясним, наверняка гнома уже не допросишь.   
– Может быть, обрушен только тот зал, а остальное подземелье в порядке, – возразил Кавалли. – С лестничной площадки ведь есть лестница на уровень ниже, а оттуда можно пройти через усыпальницу вампиров и подняться снова сюда, только с другой стороны. И зайти в тот зал, куда гном успел вытолкать загадочную ванну на колесах. Вот что. Валерио, сейчас мы с тобой так и сделаем… а парни пусть берут Оливио и несут наверх, да идут через кладбище к телепорту с выходом. Ринальдо наверняка тоже на кладбище сейчас примчится, если, конечно, в пещерах или в лесу ничего не случилось, пока мы тут бегали. Так что даже если опять какая-нибудь нежить нападет, справитесь.  
– А может, мы с вами пойдем через коридоры, а там уже до выхода? – несмело предложил Маттео. – Так все-таки ближе. И… если там опять големы, мы пригодимся.  
Анэсти только кивнул согласно. Кавалли глянул на них с прищуром, словно оценивая, потом согласился:  
– Хорошо. Артурэ, сначала Оливио несешь ты, потом Карло. Маттео, пусть Дино на тебя обопрется. Анэсти, ты идешь с нами впереди.  
Так и сделали. Лестница на нижний ярус была уже и круче, чем та, что привела младших паладинов в зал с големами, и на ней было невероятно много паутины. Анэсти взял лопату, так ему и не пригодившуюся на кладбище, и стал смахивать ею паутину там, где она нависала особенно низко. Впрочем, паутина довольно быстро кончилась, и на площадке нижнего яруса ее уже не было. Зато там обитали полчища летучих мышей, при появлении паладинов бросившихся вверх и вниз вдоль лестницы с шорохом и визгом.  
– Тьфу, мерзкие твари, – плюнул Маттео. – Терпеть их не могу.  
– Еще и засрали тут всё, – проворчал Артурэ. – Я чуть не поскользнулся.   
Он и Карло несли по-прежнему бесчувственного Оливио, позади них шел Дино, а впереди – Маттео, держась в трех шагах от Анэсти и старших паладинов.  
С нижней площадки открывался вход в такой же короткий коридор, как и на предыдущем ярусе. Первым в него зашел Филипепи, запустив туда сразу пять поисковых огоньков. И почти сразу сказал слегка разочарованным голосом:  
– Ловушки все разряжены. И никакой нежити не чую, хотя наши печати на входе взломаны точно так же, как могилы личей наверху.  
– Неужто ни одного, даже завалящего вампиреныша не чуешь? – не поверил Кавалли. – Не может быть. Их же там должно быть больше сотни!  
– Сам посмотри, если не веришь, – отозвался Филипепи из коридора. – Никого вообще. Пусто. Только общие некротические эманации в ментальном поле.  
Кавалли зашел в коридор, и через несколько минут позвал остальных:  
– Заходите. Похоже, гном не только печати взломал, но и ухитрился каким-то образом всю здешнюю нежить окончательно упокоить.  
Вампирья усыпальница выглядела как обычная усыпальница какого-нибудь древнего знатного рода: длинное сводчатое помещение с двумя рядами каменных гробов на высоких фундаментах вдоль стен, всё покрыто резьбой и руническими надписями. Вот только крышки на всех гробах были либо расколоты, либо сброшены, и повсюду лежали кучки праха.  
– Вот они тут, все сто с лишним вампиров, – показал на кучи праха Филипепи. – Не могу сказать, что мне жаль, но все-таки некоторым из них было больше полутора тысяч лет, своего рода раритеты, хм…  
Кавалли усмехнулся:  
– Все раритеты когда-нибудь становятся прахом… Но теперь мне еще больше хочется поговорить с этим гномом, если, конечно, он выжил.  
Из вампирской усыпальницы они перешли в другой зал, где должны были находиться три гробницы с мумиями высших личей и множество костниц со скелетами. Но и там был сплошь прах. А на лестнице, ведущей наверх, валялись обломки костей с ржавыми частями доспехов. Здесь Маттео и Дино сменили кадетов и сами понесли по-прежнему бесчувственного Оливио. Артурэ, заметив в стенах лестничного коридора ниши, из любопытства туда пустил свой огонек, заорал, когда на него оттуда выпал скелет, и ударил по нему силовым ударом, разбросав кости на всю лестницу.  
– Если ты каждый раз будешь так орать, когда на тебя простой скелет выскакивает, твоя паладинская карьера будет недолгой, – буркнул Дино. Артурэ смутился:  
– Ну это было очень неожиданно…  
Остальные младшие паладины нервно засмеялись.  
– Тихо, молодежь. Мы уже пришли, – сказал Кавалли. – И я этого гнома с его шаманством отсюда чую. Вы тут оставайтесь, а мы с сеньором Валерио утихомирим гнома.  
Они ушли, а Маттео и Дино осторожно уложили Оливио на площадку, Анэсти снял кафтан, свернул и подложил ему под голову:  
– Что-то он долго в себя не приходит, – встревоженно сказал он. – Я читал, что яростные паладины часто калечились из-за своей ярости…  
– Не думаю, что с ним что-то такое случилось, его лопатой не добьешь, – усмехнулся Маттео. – Если уж он прошел Ийхос дель Маре и не сломался, то жить ему долго.  
Это он сказал даже с какой-то легкой завистью.  
Анэсти хотел было что-то ему на это ответить, но промолчал, вместо того развернул четки, опустился на колени рядом с Оливио и принялся молча и вдумчиво молиться. Дино последовал его примеру, а затем и Маттео, немного подумав, к ним присоединился, велев кадетам «бдить и посматривать, мало ли, вдруг нежить набежит».   
Прошло около сорока минут, никто не набежал, Оливио в себя не пришел, зато вернулись Кавалли и Филипепи. Старший паладин Валерио толкал в спину перед собой гнома со связанными руками. Вид у шамана был еще более безумным, чем тогда, когда его впервые увидели Дино и Оливио. Младшие паладины тут же прекратили молиться, повставали с колен и подошли ближе, рассматривая гнома. Тот, хоть и выглядел совершенно невменяемым, был, однако, очень тихим, даже каким-то подавленным, только бормотал себе что-то в лохматую бороду по-гномски, и всхлипывал.  
– Пропал наш полигон, по крайней мере подземный некрополь уже ни на что не годится, – вздохнул Кавалли. – Гном постарался.   
– А как ему это удалось? И что было в той ванне на колесах? – спросил Дино, сгорая от любопытства.  
– Потом, всё потом. Сначала давайте вернемся в замок, – устало ответил старший паладин. – Тут уже недалеко осталось, сейчас пройдем через вон тот зал – и всё.


	20. Возвращение в Жуткий замок

Внизу, в большом зале, откуда отправлялись на испытания, нервно шагал вдоль дверей с обратными телепортами Ринальдо Чампа. Он уже знал, что его помощь не требуется, что все возвращаются назад, и нервничал не поэтому. Ему было безумно любопытно, что же делал в подземном некрополе гном-шаман – ведь через магические обзорные шары можно было только смотреть, потому краткого допроса, устроенного шаману Кавалли и Филипепи, он не слышал.  
Первыми вернулись Энрике, Бласко и Камилло, ходившие в пещеры. Как раз о них никто из старших паладинов не беспокоился – в отличие от остальных, им достался обычный пещерный набор: гигантские пауки, парочка каменных червей, стая стуканцов и логово контрабандистов, таскавших через горы из Сильвании запрещенную в Фарталье дурман-траву. Контрабандистов хорошенько отлупили, да и отпустили, а их товар Бласко сжег двумя огненными шарами. Дым от сгоревшей дурман-травы даже помог младшим паладинам, потому как на шум и огонь набежали стуканцы, сразу же обалдели от дыма и перебить их не составило никакого труда, с этим, в общем-то, справился один только Камилло, пока Энрике и Бласко выпинывали из пещеры контрабандистов. Сдавать их властям не было никакого смысла – здесь подобным промышляли почти все. Паладины просто посоветовали отлупленным травоносам больше запретным товаром не заниматься, потому что по закону за него полагалась каторга на восемь лет, а за, например, беспошлинный провоз сильванского древесного шелка – только неделя принудительных общественных работ или большой штраф. Пока они докладывали Чампе, появились и Робертино, Алессио и Рикардо, а затем почти сразу появились Тонио, Жоан и Джулио.  
– Привет, парни! Здравствуйте, сеньор Ринальдо! – радостно возгласил Жоан, размахивая пером живоглота. – Гляньте, что у нас есть!   
– А что это? – заинтересовался Алессио, подходя ближе. Пригляделся и охнул:  
– Перо живоглота!!! Охренеть!!! Вот это трофей так трофей, аж завидно.  
Чампа тоже быстро подошел к ним и цепким взглядом оглядел всех троих:  
– Все целы? Ран, ушибов нет?  
– Хвала богам, – отозвался Тонио. – Но, сеньор Ринальдо, никто из тех, кто тут уже бывал, ничего о живоглотах не рассказывал. И мне интересно даже не то, зачем он здесь, это как раз понятно, а то, где вы его раздобыли, они же давно вымершими считаются!  
Чампа напустил на себя строгий вид:  
– В мире, Тонио, есть немало загадочных вещей. А испытание вы все трое прошли и справились отлично, с чем и поздравляю. А ты, Джулио, вообще большой молодец, я даже, признаться, не ожидал от тебя такой прыти и сообразительности.  
Джулио польщенно кивнул и поклонился:  
– Спасибо, сеньор Ринальдо. Я очень старался!  
– Я видел, – улыбнулся его наставник. – И очень тобой доволен. Ну, теперь идите, отдыхайте. Утренней тренировки завтра у вас не будет, только пробежка, и всё.  
Рикардо вздохнул:  
– Сеньор Ринальдо… должен сказать, что я не буду завтра тренироваться… и вообще что-либо делать. Очень уж утомился. Можете даже меня в карцер за непослушание засадить, все равно я и там спать буду.  
Чампа рукой махнул:  
– Иди, спи. Я видел, что у вас там происходило, так что понимаю, что тебе нужен хороший отдых. А вы, Жоан, Тонио, Джулио – завтра после завтрака нам подробно доложите. Энрике, Бласко, Камилло – вас это тоже касается. Алессио – ты тоже. А ты, Робертино, побудь пока тут, сейчас вернутся остальные, ты понадобишься.  
– Там что-то случилось? – встревожились младшие паладины. Чампа ответил туманно:  
– Ничего особенного, кадет Карло попал себе кистенем по яйцам, и Оливио немножко перестарался с яростью. Так, я же сказал – идите уже к себе, не толпитесь здесь.  
Неохотно, но младшие паладины и кадеты разошлись, а тут наконец явились и остальные. Робертино первым делом бросился к Оливио, которого несли Маттео и Анэсти:  
– Что с ним?  
– Пришлось призывать ярость, и он перестарался, – пояснил Дино. – Уже почти два часа вот без сознания…  
Робертино быстро осмотрел и ощупал Оливио, потом сказал:  
– В лазарет. Карло, ты тоже давай туда, надо и тебя осмотреть.   
– Да не надо, я уже в порядке, – слабо запротестовал кадет, но Робертино на него рявкнул:  
– Надо! Сейчас в порядке, а завтра всё распухнет так, что ходить не сможешь! Так что давай, живо в лазарет!..   
Карло поплелся к лестнице наверх под нервные смешки остальных, а Робертино, вздохнув, посерьезнел:  
– Сеньор Андреа, сеньор Валерио… есть ли какие-то особенные рекомендации, что делать с яростным паладином в таком состоянии?  
– Никаких, Робертино. Он либо справится сам, либо нет. Но если нет – то ему в таком случае только милость богов поможет, – вздохнул старший паладин Андреа. – Вот когда он очнется, тогда понадобится и твоя медицинская помощь.  
Маттео и Анэсти понесли Оливио наверх, в лазарет. А Кавалли повел пленного гнома в карцер, по дороге объясняя Чампе, что вообще там происходило. Чампа выслушал, потом сказал:  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что гном-шаман рискнет таким заняться…  
Филипепи вздохнул:  
– Чего только на свете не бывает! Вот и гном-некромант завелся. Матронам тейга Кандапор будет очень интересно… и, боюсь, неприятно узнать этакую новость.  
При упоминании матрон гном громко всхлипнул, шмыгнул носом и зарыдал. Кавалли встряхнул его за плечи:  
– Тихо! Перед нами рыдать бесполезно, мы всё равно должны тебя передать матронам. К тому же ты дел наворотил таких, что и по фартальским законам тебе бы светили Кастель Кастиго и кандалы из адаманта, если бы ты был людским магом...   
Гром стал рыдать тише, но не заткнулся. А когда за ним закрыли дверь карцера, то принялся колотить в нее кулаками и ногами и что-то выкрикивать. Кавалли начертал на двери запирающий знак:  
– На всякий случай. Без своей шаманской палочки он ни на что не годится, но кто его знает… Ринальдо, ты завтра с утра садись-ка на коня да езжай в Башню Скорби, пусть кто-то из мэтров сюда приедет, да и отвезете гнома сначала в столицу, доложите его величеству… а оттуда, наверное, придется тебе еще и в Кандапор его везти. Валерио письмо напишет диру и матронам. Наверняка они кого-нибудь пришлют сюда, чтобы забрать ванну… Последняя матрона Цхали заслуживает правильного гномьего погребения в священной усыпальнице Кандапора, а не сомнительного бытия в роли первого гнома-лича. А я сейчас пойду рапорт его величеству писать и капитану с Манзони… Завтра вечером, Валерио, сходим еще кладбище проверим, все ли печати гном сломал или не все. И подземелье тоже, хотя думаю, что вчера парни последних некротиков там уделали.  
Ринальдо Чампа потер лоб:  
– Вот не было печали, называется. Всё, я пойду спать. А всё-таки… признаюсь: я рад, что Джулио и Карло отлично справились.  
– Да, мы даже от них и не ожидали, особенно от Джулио, – расплылся в улыбке Филипепи. – Теперь мне любопытно, какую они с Карло себе специализацию выберут.  
– Я тебе и так могу сказать, – прищурился Кавалли. – Обычно на этих испытаниях становится понятно окончательно, даже если до того не определились. Думаю, из Джулио неплохой храмовник выйдет, а, Ринальдо?  
Мартиниканец кивнул:  
– Это точно. Ему всё время придется бороться с искушениями, но в такой борьбе и сила многократно возрастает. А он упрямый, так что… ты прав. Только пока ему не надо об этом говорить, еще испугается, – хихикнул он. – А из Карло сделаем отличного странствующего. И надо будет, Валерио, чтоб ты его как следует поучил с кистенем обращаться. Чтобы больше такого конфуза не случалось, а то паладин с отбитыми яйцами – это, конечно, всё равно паладин, но… засмеют ведь, если кто узнает.  
Все трое рассмеялись, да и разошлись – Филипепи письмо матронам и диру Кандапора писать, Кавалли – составлять рапорт королю, капитану и Джудо Манзони, а Чампа – отсыпаться перед завтрашней поездкой.


	21. Оливио в лазарете

Оливио очнулся утром. Сначала ему приснился сон, будто он нырнул очень глубоко и никак не может выплыть на поверхность. Это было очень жутко, он пытался вынырнуть и не мог, дышать уже было нечем, вода давила со всех сторон… Оливио рванулся в последней отчаянной попытке… и открыл глаза. Моргнул пару раз, и наконец зрение вернулось.  
Было уже светло, он лежал на кровати у окна, раздетый до исподнего и укрытый тремя теплыми одеялами. Сразу скинул все одеяла, попытался сесть – и не смог, получилось только со второй попытки. Тут же появился Робертино, уложил его обратно и укрыл – правда, одним одеялом:  
– Лежи, рано пока тебе вставать.  
– Сколько я так валялся? – хрипло спросил Оливио. Ничего не болело, но голова была пустой, а тело – слабым и непослушным.  
– Десять часов, – Робертино дал ему чашку с носиком. – Пей потихоньку, голову высоко не поднимай. Ты с яростью перестарался.  
– Выхода не было, – глотнув куриного бульона, прохрипел Оливио. – Иначе б нас там завалило…  
– Дино рассказал, – Робертино убедился, что Оливио чашку держит крепко и не прольет. – Сейчас лечебный напиток еще сделаю. Вечером уже можно будет поесть поосновательнее.  
– Что со мной? Я ранен? – Оливио протянул ему пустую чашку и чуть не уронил ее.  
– Нет. Просто очень перенапрягся. Так что еще дня два-три ты вот так пролежишь. А потом еще неделю будешь потихоньку силы восстанавливать.  
Оливио улегся поудобнее, чувствуя, что хоть сейчас и не болит ничего, но завтра наверняка всё тело наполнится болью:  
– Неужели так будет каждый раз? Интересно, как другие справлялись… Тоже так же пластом валялись?  
– Я думаю, это из-за неопытности, научишься еще, – Робертино принялся смешивать лечебный напиток. – Ничего себе у вас там приключения были. У нас-то так, ерунда. Альвы пришлые в лесу обосновались, королевство свое вздумали завести. Я сначала в поединке победил их воина, а потом Рикардо навел свой, сидский порядок... И в пещерах, парни говорили, ничего особенного не было. Зато на болотах, представляешь, пернатый живоглот и черный паразит в нем оказались!   
– Черный паразит? – удивился Оливио. – Про них же написано, что их существование не доказано… а некоторые исследователи вообще их вымыслом считают.  
– А вот, как видишь – оказалось, что они вполне существуют. Причин не верить Жоану и Тонио я не вижу, да они и сами до того не знали о таком, признались, что «Кодекс сомнительных тварей» не читали дальше середины, он же не обязателен для изучения. А Кавалли по описанию сразу опознал эту дрянь и сказал, что сам когда-то с таким сталкивался, да ему тогда никто не поверил. Доказательств же, как понимаешь, никаких не осталось.   
– А на кладбище что было?  
– Еще веселее. Парни даже толком осмотреться не успели, как на них два высших лича выскочили и толпа скелетов.  
– А-а, вот почему Анэсти такую здоровенную сферу света применил, – уголками губ улыбнулся Оливио. – Надо будет ему рассказать, что из этого получилось… И как это нам хорошо подсобило в подземельях.  
– Дино уже рассказал, не переживай, – усмехнулся Робертино и дал ему чашку с лечебным питьем. – В красках расписал все ваши приключения. Очень уж его впечатлили и совмещение паладинских умений, и храмовничьи штучки, и твоя ярость, и гном с големами.  
Напиток был на вкус словно мел, разболтанный в водичке с сахаром, но Оливио выпил всё. И не зря – сразу почувствовал, как немножко полегчало. Он даже попросил Робертино подложить ему еще одну подушку, чтобы лежать повыше.  
– А кстати, насчет гнома… так и не выяснили, что с ним, и вообще откуда он там взялся? – Оливио поерзал, чувствуя, что потихоньку приходит и боль. – Я так удивился тогда – гном в подземном некрополе, где полным-полно всякой нежити – это странно, согласись?  
– Не поверишь, но он оказался гномом-некромантом, – Робертино сел на табуретку возле кровати. – Кавалли и Филипепи его допросили… С одной стороны гнома жалко, а с другой – нет. Он из рода Цхали, это один из так называемых королевских родов Кандапора. Кандапор же был когда-то основан семью матронами, которые привели своих детей в тамошние пещеры… И с тех пор по обычаю положено так: каждый новый дир выбирается из сыновей этих семи родов, по очереди. Сейчас там правит дир из рода Лдари, но как оказалось, он занял трон не в свой черед, должен был быть дир из рода Цхали. Но у Цхали что-то случилось, что стали рождаться только мальчики, а это для гномьего рода – смерть. Поумирали все старые матроны, осталась одна, и у нее тоже рождались только сыновья. Гномки, конечно, выносливые и плодовитые, и живут очень долго, но и они не могут без вреда для здоровья рожать непрерывно… А эта последняя матрона и сама уже немолодой была, и стала рожать детей одного за другим в надежде, что рано или поздно появятся и дочери. Родила тридцать детей за тридцать лет, представляешь? Тридцатой оказалась долгожданная девочка, и больше детей у матроны Цхали не было, а вскоре она умерла. А ее дочка еще была слишком молодой и детей не имела. И совет матрон решил, что в этот раз Цхали пропускают свою очередь править – нельзя, чтобы у дира не было матроны и супруги из своего рода. Ведь дир должен быть супругом женщины своего же имени, иначе трона ему не видать. Вот один из сыновей покойной матроны Цхали и затаил обиду. Дождался совершеннолетия сестры, женил на ней одного из братьев, потому что сам не мог бы сделаться диром, он ведь шаман, шаману не положено. Формально получилось так, что теперь Цхали могли претендовать на трон, и нынешний дир должен был уступить им место. Но матроны решили – пусть, мол, молодая Цхали родит дочь, тогда только этот род может вернуться в круг наследования. А она, как назло, рожала только сыновей. Десять сыновей подряд родила, а потом тяжело заболела. И вот тут этот шаман и сошел с ума. А может, и не сошел, это уже неважно. Он выкрал умирающую сестру и удрал из Кандапора, добрался сюда и обосновался в подземном некрополе. Сестра его уже умерла, но он поместил ее тело в «купель обновления», как он назвал свое изобретение, и начал проводить эксперименты с потоками некротических сил, пытаясь вернуть свою матрону к жизни. В ходе этих экспериментов он, представляешь, отпрепарировал всех высших личей в усыпальнице жрецов Полумертвого Владыки!  
– Ничего себе! Вот это безумие так безумие, – впечатлился Оливио. – И что у него из этого вышло?  
– Как ты понимаешь – ничего хорошего. Конечно, матрону он к жизни не вернул, а сделал из нее высшего лича, очень своеобразного. Ману она тянуть не могла, как обычные личи, пришлось гному построить для этого особую машину. Вот эта машина и вытянула все некротические силы и всю ману из некротиков в подземном некрополе, и гном уже собирался переключиться на кладбище, когда мы сюда на учения приехали. Теперь его отправят в Кандапор, там уж матроны с ним разберутся. Ничего хорошего его точно не ждет…  
Тут в дверь постучали, Робертино, не вставая, крикнул:  
– Открыто!  
В лазарет ввалился перепуганный Карло:  
– Робертино!!! Там Джулио плохо, очень плохо! Мы его принести хотели, да разогнуть не можем! Мы бегали, бегали, а он вдруг побелел и упал, и его как скрючило!  
Робертино встревожился:  
– Он на что-то жалуется? Что у него болит?  
– Вроде живот. И Жоан сказал, что еще вчера на болотах Джулио скрутило. Потом вроде отпустило, а вот сейчас опять.   
– В углу смотровой носилки свернутые стоят, бери их и бегом туда, попробуйте его на носилки положить. И сюда несите, – Робертино скинул камзол и набросил на себя фартук. – То есть не сюда, а в смотровую, конечно.


	22. Испытание лекаря

Робертино едва успел подготовить всё в смотровой, как Карло и Диего принесли на носилках скрюченного и стонущего Джулио. С большим трудом переложили его на кушетку, и Робертино, велев Карло снять с него башмаки, попытался заставить его разогнуться. Джулио на это только стонал и мотал головой, пока наконец младший паладин не рявкнул:  
– Так, хватит! Я должен тебя осмотреть, чтоб понять, отчего тебе больно. Так что будь добр, ложись на спину и выпрямись. Да, будет плохо, но если я не посмотрю, то будет еще хуже.  
Джулио, сцепив зубы, все-таки смог повернуться на спину и выпрямиться. Робертино расстегнул на нем тренировочные штаны, задрал рубашку, принялся ощупывать живот:  
– Тут болит? А тут?..   
Джулио заорал как резаный, и Робертино убрал руку, взял из лотка с инструментами хрустальный шарик на металлической палочке, прикоснулся ко лбу кадета. Шарик покраснел.  
– Сильный жар… язык высунь. Хм… А скажи, поноса не было у тебя?  
Кадет помотал головой и простонал:  
– Ничего не было… просто живот болит. Еще на болотах в первый раз заболело. Тогда меня стошнило, но может из-за переутомления… Я там и правда перенапрягся с маной… Ну, потом отпустило, но я на всякий случай, когда вернулись, попросил Карло в мыльне посмотреть, нет ли царапин каких-то или укусов. Ничего такого.  
Карло утвердительно закивал.  
– Потом еще тошнило? Живот после того болел еще?  
– Больше не тошнило… а живот… ну, еще на болотах, после того как стошнило, тоже болел, но не сильно. Ночью немножко крутило, утром вроде опять отпустило… мы на пробежку вышли, и не успел я и круг по двору пробежать, как такой болью скрутило, думал – прямо там помру. И сейчас вот и болит, и тошнит…  
Робертино снова принялся ощупывать его живот. Карло наблюдал за ним и перепугался, увидев на лице младшего паладина крайнюю озабоченность и даже некоторую растерянность. А Робертино, оставив в покое корчащегося от боли Джулио, подошел к большому комоду, из которого сделал стойку для лекарств, порылся там, намешал в стакане болеутоляющее и заставил Джулио выпить, хотя того и тошнило. А потом сказал:  
– Вот что… Позовите, пожалуй, наставников… и Бласко с Энрике тоже. И любой ценой распинайте Рикардо. И побыстрее.  
Карло и Диего рванули к двери, но остановились на пороге:  
– А… он умрет, да?  
– Давайте бегом за наставниками, болваны! – рявкнул Робертино, и кадеты ссыпались по лестнице.   
Пока они бегали, Робертино достал из комода металлическую коробочку с замочком, а из нее – запечатанный бумажный пакетик. Взял из другой коробочки острое стальное перышко, тоже завернутое в бумагу, смочил кусок ваты в спиртовой настойке календулы и подошел к Джулио:  
– Дай-ка мне руку. Надо проверить кое-что.  
Джулио вяло протянул руку, Робертино протер его палец и проколол перышком, распечатал пакетик и достал оттуда стеклянную пластинку синего цвета. Капнул на стекло каплю крови. Синее стекло вокруг капли сразу посветлело, а через полминуты посветлела вся пластинка, еще через минуту она стала совершенно бесцветной.  
– Это, Джулио, новое изобретение магов-предметников и целителей, – пояснил он. – Помогает определять, есть ли в теле воспаление, яд или зараза, и насколько они сильные. Если бы стекло осталось синим – это значило бы, что никакого воспаления нет. Если бы оно покраснело – это значило бы, что ты чем-то отравился, а если бы пожелтело – то это был бы признак заражения. Но оно посветлело полностью. Ты не подхватил никакой заразы на болотах, как я подумал было сначала… И ничем не отравился. У тебя внутреннее воспаление, и очень серьезное.  
Джулио прикрыл глаза и прошептал:  
– Так я умру?  
– Я не знаю, – честно сказал Робертино. – Но я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы этого не случилось.  
Кадет вздохнул, сморщился от боли, но ничего не сказал. Тут без стука в смотровую зашли Филипепи, Кавалли, Бласко, Энрике и злой сонный Рикардо. За ними маячили Карло и Диего.  
– Что случилось? Карло сказал нам, что Джулио при смерти, – спросил Кавалли. Робертино вздохнул:  
– Он не соврал. У Джулио острое воспаление слепой кишки. Если не принять меры – у него начнется разлитие гноя в брюшную полость, а это уже верная смерть.  
Ойкнул Карло, тяжко вздохнул Джулио, вполголоса чертыхнулся Филипепи. Остальные молчали, только Рикардо подошел к Джулио и медленно стал проводить руками вдоль его тела.  
– Я просил вас позвать, чтобы решить… – Робертино занервничал, и это было заметно. И непривычно – никто его раньше не видел настолько взволнованным и неуверенным. – Чтобы решить, что делать. Выбор у нас небольшой. Или как-то доставить его к опытным врачам и магам-целителям, или я попытаюсь провести операцию сам... но всё равно помощь мага будет нужна. В Сизом Терновнике есть маг-целитель… Насколько ему можно доверить… серьезную операцию?  
Филипепи тяжко вздохнул:  
– Честно говоря, Робертино, этому магу я бы не доверил даже подзаборную шавку лечить. Его за пьянство из армии разжаловали и сюда сослали в наказание. И, как ты понимаешь, пьянствовать он не прекратил, совсем наоборот. Позавчера я был в селе, так маг в запой вошел, его в погреб засадили, чтобы по пьяни не начудил…  
– Понятно, – Робертино потер виски. – Этот вариант отпадает. Сеньор Андреа… есть ли сейчас в Башне Скорби кто-нибудь из целителей? Или там только боевые маги?  
– Как тебе сказать, – вздохнул Кавалли. – Профессиональных целителей нет. Студентов этой специальности тоже. Все там, конечно, кое-что умеют из области целительства, но… не думаю, что лучше, чем, к примеру, Бласко.  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Ясно. А сколько нам понадобится времени, чтобы доставить туда сообщение, а потом телепортом отправить Джулио в… да хотя бы в Овиеду? Это ближайший город, где есть пристойная больница с опытными целителями.  
– Боюсь, много. Ни у кого, кроме мэтра Смерильо, там нет ориентиров на Жуткий Замок. А Смерильо с сеньором Ринальдо сейчас повез гнома-некроманта в столицу, – сказал Филипепи. – Поэтому мага придется везти сюда обычным способом, и уже телепортом отсюда… самое меньшее – четыре или пять часов. Хотя… Если маг будет перемещаться в пределах прямой видимости, может, выйдет быстрее.  
Бласко почесал нос и грустно сказал:  
– Ненамного. Я могу попробовать. Возьму Робертино и Джулио и таким способом попытаюсь добраться до Башни. Но… Местность пересеченная, прямая видимость – не больше двух, пяти миль… Да еще лес. Это хуже всего, его обходить придется, он не только видимость закрывает, а и потоки маны нарушает. Мне понадобится не меньше восьми телепортов, а скорее все десять. Я не потяну такое без отдыха… Да еще с нагрузкой… Нет. Раньше чем через четыре часа никак не выйдет.   
– Отпадает, – решительно сказал Робертино. – Джулио столько не продержится, а потом будет поздно. Значит, я должен буду сделать это сам. Сеньоры… Это сложная операция, особенно для меня, ведь я всего лишь практикант. Раньше я сам таких операций не проводил, только ассистировал.  
– Выхода нет, – Филипепи посмотрел Робертино в глаза. – Ты должен попытаться.   
– Я думаю, ты справишься, Робертино, – мягко сказал Кавалли. – Что тебе для этого нужно?  
– Хвала богам, всё необходимое из инструментов, лекарств и перевязочных у меня есть, – Робертино потер лоб. – Мне будет нужна только помощь. И, м-м-м, моральная поддержка. Бласко… тебя ведь мэтр Джироламо учил основным целительским приемам?  
– Ну, останавливать кровотечения, налагать очищающие чары четырех видов и заживлять раны, – перечислил Бласко. – Это всё, чему я смог сносно научиться, знаешь же, что у меня к целительству вообще никаких способностей нет. Ну, еще обезболить легкой «Заморозкой» могу…  
– Это лучше, чем ничего. Рикардо… Ты что-нибудь такое можешь как кровавый сид? – Робертино с надеждой посмотрел на кадета.  
– Заживлять, к сожалению, только на себе или тех, в ком сильна кровь фейри, не меньше восьмой доли… – покачал головой Рикардо. – Но зато я умею полностью снимать боль.   
– Это прекрасно, – обрадовался Робертино. – Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько это здорово!!!   
Он подошел к Джулио, слушавшему всё это обсуждение молча, но явно внимательно, и сказал:  
– Джулио… Ты понимаешь, что я собираюсь сделать?  
– Не совсем, – простонал кадет. – Ты хочешь меня как-то лечить? А как?  
– У тебя воспалена слепая кишка, – пояснил Робертино. – Это такой отросток внизу кишечника, бывает, что иногда он воспаляется, причиняя боль. Если же воспаление заходит так далеко, как это случилось у тебя, то слепая кишка может разорваться и гной из нее попадет в живот… тогда ни я, ни кто-либо другой тебе уже не сможет помочь. Даже лучшие маги-целители еще, к сожалению, не умеют лечить последствия такого разлития. Да и делать такую операцию, какую я хочу провести, научились не так и давно – только благодаря тому, что мэтр Пастель открыл болезнетворные споры, а маги научились уничтожать их очищающими заклятиями.  
Он провел пальцем справа внизу живота Джулио:  
– Я сделаю разрез здесь. Сначала небольшой – и если будет на то милость богов, сразу найду этот отросток и удалю его. Если всё пройдет хорошо, через месяц ты уже снова сможешь тренироваться, особенно если мы все-таки привезем тебе мага-целителя. К сожалению, доставить тебя к целителю сейчас мы не можем… по крайней мере быстро. Но если ты боишься, что я не справлюсь – мы постараемся переправить тебя к профессионалам.  
– Зачем… ты же тут есть… – слабо улыбнулся Джулио. – Я тебе доверяю. Ты Сальваро, а Сальваро всё, что ни делают, делают хорошо. У вас даже девиз такой. Только… скажи, больно очень будет?  
– Не будет, – вместо Робертино сказал Рикардо. – Я сделаю так, что боли не будет.  
– Тогда делайте всё, что нужно, – Джулио прикрыл глаза. – А то сейчас мне так больно, что я еле терплю.  
Валерио Филипепи посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на Робертино:  
– Полагаю, наше присутствие больше не требуется. Давайте занимайтесь делом, и да помогут вам боги.  
Наставники вышли. Робертино оглядел присутствующих и сказал:  
– Диего, Карло. Джулио надо раздеть и помыть, это можно сделать прямо здесь. И, хм, вон в шкафчике коробка с бритвами, побрейте ему низ живота хорошенько. Воду можно нагреть на той конфорке с огнекамешками. И не возитесь, времени мало. А, да. Переоденьтесь все сразу, там в шкафу рубахи белые висят, с завязками на спине, и бахилы с шапками. Энрике, ты со мной, будем операционную готовить.   
Энрике уже давно помогал Робертино в качестве ассистента. Особых талантов именно к врачеванию у него не было, но помощник лекаря из него получился хороший. Он умел обрабатывать раны и зашивать их, вправлять суставы и разбирался в разновидностях медицинских инструментов.   
Так что через полчаса всё было готово. Диего и Карло внесли в операционную голого Джулио с побритым животом, и уложили его на стол. Рикардо встал у его головы и положил пальцы на виски, отчего Джулио тут же заснул крепким сном. Бласко, заранее приготовив все нужные заклятия, стоял справа. Первым делом он наложил очищающие чары на всё помещение, и Робертино, помолившись всем богам, принялся за дело, представив себе, что позади стоит строгий, но внимательный мэтр Пастель, которому он, Робертино, сдает экзамен по хирургии.  
Это помогло, по крайней мере слепую кишку он наощупь определил верно и разрезал брюшину именно там, где надо. И как надо. Бласко тоже не сплоховал, целительские чары кастовал исправно и вовремя, хотя такая магия ему давалась очень нелегко, и он уставал от нее намного сильнее и быстрее, чем от боевой и от паладинских мистических умений. Рикардо держался неплохо, хоть его страшно трясло и чуть ли не выворачивало, словно это не Джулио резали живот и копались в кишках, а ему… и Робертино вдруг понял, что это в каком-то смысле так и есть, что Рикардо снимает боль, оттягивая ее на себя.  
За дверью нервно топтались Карло и Диего, и, кажется, еще кто-то.   
Когда Робертино наконец наложил последний стежок, а Бласко применил последнее заживляющее заклинание, Рикардо чуть не вырубился, но все-таки удержался на ногах и рук от головы Джулио не отнял. Прошептал побелевшими губами:  
– Как долго еще надо?  
– Сейчас можно будить. Энрике, возьми на комоде чашку, пусть Джулио сразу выпьет, как очнется, – Робертино бросил иглу к использованным инструментам и подошел к рукомойнику. Пока Энрике поил стонущего Джулио, вымыл руки, потом смешал еще одно лекарство и дал стакан Рикардо:  
– Пей и ты. Что ж ты не предупредил, что на себя боль будешь тянуть?   
– А какая разница, другого же способа всё равно не было. На лекарствах и «Заморозке» он бы всё равно боль чувствовал, – пожал плечами квартерон. – А я все-таки намного выносливее его, мне это было терпимо… хотя, конечно, больно. И спать я теперь буду не сутки, а двое. Надеюсь, больше никто не преподнесет такого вот сюрприза…  
Он вышел за дверь, где на него насели другие кадеты, потом там раздалось рявканье Филипепи, и стало тихо.  
Джулио от настойки заснул, и Бласко с Энрике перенесли его в комнату, где лежал Оливио, и уложили на соседнюю кровать. А потом все, кроме, конечно, Оливио, вышли в смотровую и разожгли по дымной палочке.  
– Вот это испытание… – пробормотал Робертино, выдымив половину палочки. – С другой стороны… должен же я был когда-нибудь провести первую самостоятельную операцию. Очень надеюсь, что Джулио выживет и что у него не случится никакого воспаления. К сожалению, на восьмой-десятый день часто бывают нагноения… Бласко, придется тебе очищающие чары на него накладывать две недели по два раза в день. Вообще-то так не положено, надо амулет надеть и раз в день особое заклятие применять… О, кстати, амулет у меня как раз есть, я две штуки с собой взял. Но чары всё равно налагать придется.  
Бласко выпустил дым:  
– А куда деваться. Ничего, зато потренируюсь. Тяжело они у меня идут, эти чары. Вот же ж, не повезло родиться боевым магом без всякого таланта к любой другой магии – и при том с очень маленьким резервом маны… Был бы я предметник или целитель – чего б проще, увешался амулетами-накопителями, и горя не знаешь.  
Энрике нервно хихикнул:  
– Ты тут не один такой… Я вот тоже… От отца мне много чего досталось, только почти всё – темные фейские чары. А лечить вот, в отличие от него, не умею. Рикардо вон хоть и квартерон, а куда круче. Не хуже чистокровного сида светлые чары налагать может. Слушайте, парни… а правду болтают, будто он сын Манзони? Или врут?  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– А разве это важно? Манзони его никак среди остальных не выделяет, не покровительствует… да и не стал бы, даже если это правда.   
– Ну, просто любопытно, – Энрике дернул своим полуальвским острым ухом, прищурился. – Хотел бы я такого отца, как Манзони… Впрочем, мой тоже неплох, только, сами понимаете, очень… своеобразный. Бруэх все-таки.  
Они додымили палочки, потом Бласко и Энрике ушли, а Робертино наведался к больным и помог Оливио добрести до закутка с ночной вазой, попутно вкратце пересказав, что случилось с Джулио. Оливио выслушал молча, потом сказал:  
– Невезучий он какой-то… с одной стороны. А с другой – совсем наоборот. Как я, – он хихикнул. – Знаешь, вот теперь я уверен: быть ему паладином. И возможно даже, что храмовником.


	23. Посвящение меча

Прошло полторы недели. Испытания шли своим ходом, почти так, как и было запланировано, только в подземелье больше никто не ходил – там и вправду делать было больше нечего. Оливио оправился полностью и на совместных учениях со студентами мажеской академии задал такого жару, что завел себе среди них немало друзей… и немало врагов. А Джулио всё лежал в лазарете. Конечно, потихоньку он восстанавливался, но все-таки довольно медленно. Ему повезло избежать послеоперационного воспаления – то ли благодаря мастерству Робертино, то ли чарам Бласко, то ли своей удаче, а скорее всего – всему этому сразу. Через десять дней Робертино разрешил ему с помощью кадетов спускаться во двор, но при этом запретил любые упражнения. И Джулио начал бояться, что никогда не восстановится полностью, что навсегда останется калекой, еле передвигающим ноги. И когда Робертино обругал его за попытку помахать тренировочным мечом, расплакался.   
– Ну что ты за человек, Джулио, – рассердился Робертино. – Ты был на грани смерти еще десять дней назад! Был бы ты паладином, медальон бы тебе, конечно, помогал намного быстрее восстановиться. Но у тебя пока медальона нет. И если ты сейчас начнешь тренироваться, у тебя разойдутся внутренние швы, несмотря на всю магию Бласко. И уж тогда ты точно никогда не восстановишься.  
– Если я не буду тренироваться, как же я смогу потом всех догнать? – вытирая кулаком слезы, плакал кадет. – Мне кажется, что я теперь навсегда такой… дохляк. И никогда не стану паладином.  
– Не выдумывай, – Робертино подставил ему плечо. – Идем наверх. Неделю назад ты бы не смог спуститься по лестнице и потом подняться. А теперь можешь, пусть даже и с помощью, но ведь можешь. Не переживай, всё будет хорошо. Послезавтра сюда приедет мэтр Ассенцо – тебя долечивать. Может, через неделю тренироваться можно будет. И… сеньор Ринальдо сказал, что ты хорошо прошел испытания. А Жоан вообще считает, что без твоей помощи они с Тонио бы с живоглотом не справились. Так что ты больше не баран и не дохляк.   
Он довел Джулио до лазарета и уложил на кровать, принес ему протертую кашу и суп:  
– Ешь давай. Специально для тебя, между прочим, все кадеты по очереди через сито протирают. Скоро, кстати, думаю, можно потихоньку начать обычную еду есть.  
Джулио, ободренный, быстро всё съел, и Робертино ушел.  
А утром пришел вместе с Карло и Рикардо, и помимо еды и свежего белья они принесли вычищенный и отглаженный мундир с начищенными сапогами:  
– Вот, переодевайся.   
– А зачем? – удивился кадет, заметив, что и Карло, и Рикардо тоже одеты в полные мундиры. – Что такое? Капитан приехал?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Робертино. – Но сегодня очень важный день, Джулио. Так что одевайся, и я помогу тебе спуститься вниз.  
Карло и Рикардо ушли, а Робертино помог Джулио одеться и медленно повел его вниз, во двор, а потом через двор – в замковую церковь. Кадет ничего не спрашивал, сосредоточившись на том, чтоб не споткнуться. Все-таки так далеко идти было тяжело.  
А в церкви собрались все младшие паладины и кадеты, и Чампа с Кавалли и Филипепи. Старшие паладины стояли у алтаря Девы, на котором веером были разложены одиннадцать паладинских мечей с паладинскими же медальонами, свисающими с рукоятей. Кадеты стояли на коленях полукругом перед алтарем, а младшие паладины расположились вдоль стен.   
– Это… посвящение меча? – прошептал Джулио.   
– Да, – ответил Робертино. – Ты должен узнать свой. В этом и состоит испытание и посвящение.  
Он помог Джулио занять его место среди кадетов и отошел к стене.   
Чампа сказал:  
– Вы справились с испытаниями, и сегодня у вас осталось последнее. После него вы либо останетесь в Корпусе, либо вам придется выбирать между инквизицией и священничеством. Раньше испытание меча знаменовало переход из кадетов в младшие паладины, но сейчас мы решили, что это не так и важно. В конце концов кадет – это студент, неспособный еще к самостоятельной практике, только и всего. Не имеет значения, как вы будете зваться официально, если вы пройдете посвящение меча. Паладинами вас сделают не записи в личном свидетельстве, а мечи. Вы должны узнать свои мечи. Почувствовать их. Услышать их. И сделать так, чтобы они отозвались вам. У каждого будет только одна попытка. Подходите все одновременно к алтарю и кладите руки на рукояти мечей.  
Все кадеты поднялись с колен и подошли, но подождали, пока подковыляет Джулио. Среди них в этот раз хоть и был представитель одной из давних паладинских династий – Паоло Эстанса, но и для него сделали меч, потому как ему не достался клинок по наследству. Так что все одиннадцать мечей выглядели в общем-то одинаково, немного отличались только размерами.  
– А теперь выбирайте, – сказал Кавалли.  
И кадеты разом положили руки каждый на свой клинок.  
На всех мечах тут же засияла гравировка под крестовиной: акант и руническая священная надпись. Джулио, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на это как зачарованный. А потом сжал руку и взял меч с алтаря, снял с рукояти медальон и надел на шею.  
– Я… это мой меч, это правда, – восхищенно прошептал он. – Я… стану паладином?  
– Ты уже стал им, Джулио, – Чампа положил руку ему на плечо. – Уже стал. И это твой меч.   
Джулио поцеловал сияющий акант на клинке и сморгнул слезы.   
Кавалли, оглядев всех кадетов, сказал:  
– Вы все узнали свои мечи. Носите их с честью и служите богам, королю и Фарталье отныне и до конца своих дней, ибо вы этого достойны, и нет судьбы прекраснее для посвященных.  
А Филипепи, улыбаясь, добавил:  
– И сегодня, наши юные братья, в вашу честь мы закатим славную пирушку, ради которой нам сегодня из столицы прислали много всяких вкусностей!

Эпилог  
Конечно, кадетов впереди ждало еще много испытаний и три года обучения, но теперь они все были уверены: что бы ни случилось, они эти испытания пройдут обязательно.  
А младшие паладины наконец определились каждый со своей специализацией, и им оставалось еще каких-то полгода до полноценной самостоятельной службы. Но все они не без оснований подозревали, что эти полгода наверняка окажутся самыми богатыми на испытания и приключения за всё время их обучения.


End file.
